


天赐良缘

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays





	天赐良缘

零、剑侠情缘三  
[团队][十里仙]：好想上八一八啊  
[团队][十里仙]：你俩为什么不理我？  
[团队][十里仙]：好想上八一八啊  
[团队][十里仙]：QAQ  
[团队][熏风醉]：你每天都这么说，倒是干点什么啊  
[团队][十里仙]：难不成真去渣妹子？这可不行我是有原则的  
[团队][一寸锦]：渣汉子。  
[团队][熏风醉]：23333有道理，反正你是女号  
[团队][十里仙]：我们仨都是女号好吗！  
[团队][熏风醉]：烈火歌四六级单词背了吗？高数会了吗？还玩游戏！  
[团队][烈火歌]：吴世勋你把入队喊话改了行不行，我TM四级N次都没过你又不是不知道还戳我痛处！  
“你这次也没过？”都暻秀扭过头望向身边的朴灿烈，语气很震惊。  
“···嗯。”朴灿烈很苦涩，“听力的时候睡着了。”  
“你干嘛去了？”  
“前一天晚上带人扫图去了···”  
“呵呵。”都暻秀虚了虚眼睛也不知道是不是翻了个白眼，“网瘾得治。”  
“你最没资格说我！”  
“我六级过了。”  
朴灿烈气得打字跟砸键盘似的  
[团队][烈火歌]：[一寸锦][熏风醉]你俩身为在线的帮会管理，给我回帮会领地杀猪！  
[团队][一寸锦]：不好意思我只是一个种菜的农民。  
[团队][烈火歌]：我不管！不想你的菜被猪拱了就必须来！  
[团队][十里仙]：诶诶诶你把暻秀留下，杀个猪要那么多人干什么啊  
[团队][熏风醉]：喂，边伯贤你为什么不留我？  
[团队][十里仙]：你是我情缘吗？  
[团队][熏风醉]：暻秀哥是你情缘吗？  
[团队][烈火歌]：暻秀是你情缘吗？  
[团队][一寸锦]：死基佬。  
都暻秀果断点了退出队伍，神行到了帮会领地。  
“要杀猪赶紧。”  
“暻秀···我开玩笑的，你别生气啊。”听出都暻秀语气有点不耐烦，朴灿烈以为是刚刚的话让他不开心了，小心翼翼用胳膊推了推他。  
毕竟淡然拒系草，面对校花的示好也无动于衷，被誉为“本校大三最难追的不解风情小可爱”，直男都暻秀全校闻名，大约是不太能接受这种玩笑的。  
“啊？”都暻秀一脸莫名，“马上断网了你再不杀猪帮会资金不够下周开不了神行骑马跑商就等着被野外点杀吧。”  
“卧槽！”朴灿烈这才意识到距离断网还有十分钟，赶紧招呼着把猪给杀了，直到杀完猪捡完奖励才想起来特么老子的帮会是本服排名前三的大帮会怎么可能会资金不够开福利？还想抱怨一两句都暻秀恐吓自己，结果都暻秀迅速退出游戏关了电脑就拿起毛巾刷牙杯去洗漱，只留给朴灿烈一个潇洒的背影。

暻秀是你情缘吗？  
都暻秀躺在床上回味着这句话，轻轻哼了一声翻身闭眼睡觉。  
无聊。

剑侠情缘三这古风MMORPG撇开游戏本身相当可观的可玩性以及丰富的衍生文化和作品来说，相对细腻的画风和代入感也使“人情味”浓郁了许多，吸引大量玩家的可以说就是“人情味”。不少玩家沉迷剑三可能不是单纯喜欢玩游戏，而只是沉迷于和游戏好友相处的感觉。大部分男玩家玩剑网三说不奔着“情缘”去多半是假的，毕竟这游戏被戏称为世纪佳缘三，女玩家不仅相比其他游戏多普遍还漂亮，自欺欺人网恋一把被软乎乎的妹子喊声“情缘缘”满足屌丝心理再正常不过。不过也有相当部分玩家是被剑网三贴吧八一八风气荼毒，玩游戏就为了刷存在感，为了出名什么事儿都做得出来。边伯贤算是个典型剑三玩家，他自称玩透了这游戏——当过攻防指挥，竞技场上过十二段，打过本见过玄晶，泡过游戏里的小姑娘也死过情缘，最近就老叨念着想上一次八一八圆满一下剑三生涯，不过也就口头说说，一来是这拨玩剑三的男孩子同时还玩着别的游戏，要忙要在乎的太多了，哪可能仅仅被一个剑三套牢；二来就是边伯贤人虽不错但总是爱开些不着四六的玩笑，朋友之间也都没把他游戏中的话太放在心上，毕竟关了电脑就断了的爱恨情仇有什么好较真的呢？  
话又说回来，MMORPG本来就是很多人一起玩才更有意思，恰好同校又同服玩剑三的几个人意气相投一拍即合，干脆就在游戏里都加入了朴灿烈的帮会，都暻秀从另一个服受朴灿烈邀过来玩，算是在游戏里也能好友相会。这个亲友小团体有几个本来就是朋友，比如竹马关系的朴灿烈和吴世勋，比如从高中开始就是好友的都暻秀和朴灿烈；也有玩了游戏后熟起来的，比如先在游戏中相识后来才发现是同学的边伯贤。

 

一、这么巧吗？  
边伯贤一来这个服就认识都暻秀了，凌晨两点举着盾刀一身初始装备的村姑在新手村遇到了抱着琴的村姑，两个人都无聊到在这个点练新号不可谓是不有缘，边伯贤正听着歌闲得直抖腿，看到有人在身边立刻就发出了组队邀请，那边也迅速同意，一组成队边伯贤就开腔勾搭起对方来。  
[团队][十里仙]：这么晚还不睡啊[笨猪]  
[团队][一寸锦]：嗯。  
[团队][十里仙]：这么晚上游戏，是老玩家吗？我刚来这个服，小姐姐带带我[大笑]  
[团队][一寸锦]：我也刚来，我是男的。  
[团队][十里仙]：这么巧，我也是男的[笨猪]  
男的在剑网三玩女号也是不奇怪的，应该说所有游戏里都不稀奇。  
“又不是gay，既然得一直盯着自己角色的屁股看，当然是玩女号养眼。”有次线下聚会的时候谈到选体型这回事儿，边伯贤的理由基本是大部分玩妖号男玩家的心声。  
“你针对我？”当时听到边伯贤这句话，体型选择了藏剑成男的朴灿烈就炸毛了，作为亲友小团体里稀有的男性体型，朴灿烈偶尔会觉得自己太过直率，身体力行验证了藏剑成男人傻钱多脾气好的固有印象。  
“灿烈是我见过最单纯的男孩子。”对于朴灿烈，都暻秀是这么评价的，中肯到吴世勋听了直接笑得喷了边伯贤一脸奶茶。  
活泼热情的边伯贤当晚就执意加了都暻秀的游戏好友，逮到人一起升级开心得很，一直在团队频道说话。  
[团队][十里仙]：长歌你过来算个卦看看，我是雷卦QAQ  
[团队][一寸锦]：看过了，地卦。  
[团队][十里仙]：菊苣带带我！  
虽说不是迷信的人，可边伯贤对这游戏的玄学还是有些在意的。边伯贤心里小算盘打的噼里啪啦，这长歌看着脾气不错，两人也挺有缘，想想长歌这门派是有治疗心法的，说不定还能养成个绑定奶；又隐隐有预感自己这个苍云号会是非洲酋长，便更坚定了抱欧洲人大腿的决心，于是乎一通卖萌撒娇非要和都暻秀绑定升级。  
[团队][十里仙]：长歌···不是，锦锦，你缺不缺绑定DPS[可怜]  
[团队][一寸锦]：琴爹不玩奶。你别这么叫我。  
[团队][十里仙]：锦锦这样吧，你看我俩都是一个村儿出去的，之后升级路上互相扶持，也算有个照应，等以后满级了也能一起玩不是挺好的嘛，养成的亲友你值得拥有！  
[团队][一寸锦]：好像很有道理的样子，虽然所有玩家都是一个村出去的，但是凌晨两点三十二抢着坐马车出村的估计也没几个，那好吧，以后你就是我罩着的了，你的上线时间就是我的上线时间，你的钱就是我的钱，有人杀你把ID报给我，我帮你一起骂他。  
边伯贤心想逗比碰上逗比可真是不能更有缘了。  
在随意挑的新服遇上同样半夜玩妖号的人是很巧，更巧的是玩熟了以后边伯贤和都暻秀交换了下微信才发现已经加过好友了——两人居然是同校的。  
虽说约好了一起玩，可这两人一块儿做任务倒还算顺利，但只要在一起打副本出的装备永远和他们的职业无关。边伯贤做了会儿任务嫌烦了吵吵着要刷副本升级，都暻秀虽然不满地说着“你为什么要让一个一琴崩死四只怪的暴力输出切奶”，却还是很自觉地切了治疗心法追着他屁股后头奶，可是跟边伯贤清完了好几个副本的boss，摸了一路的装备心都凉了。  
[团队][一寸锦]：你和力道职业有杀父之仇吗，为什么永远是天策和鲸鱼装备，**的出了四把弩了！  
系统屏蔽了两个字足以体现出都暻秀情绪的波动，怎么说他都是黑本黑出过玄晶的，曾经被封为帮会首席吉祥物小红手，怎么和边伯贤在一起打个升级的副本都能一直神闪避两个人的职业装备？  
[团队][十里仙]：我也很迷离···我们还是去做任务吧···  
[团队][十里仙]：锦锦我到任务点了快来，我们一起打怪(づ￣3￣)づ  
[团队][一寸锦]：你很恶心了，闭嘴。  
[团队][烈火歌]：[一寸锦]怎么还没满级？拉我过去推个功。  
边伯贤正操作着自己的苍云绕着都暻秀的长歌蹦跶着卖萌，队里突然进来个藏剑，几秒后就出现在了两人面前，顺带拉了一波小怪，强行把边伯贤和都暻秀带入了进战模式，不过这藏剑倒也淡定，随手转身一个小风车杀倒了一片。  
双橙武大披风大金发的土豪大黄鸡！虽说因为自动拾取功能，这浑身发光的满级大号在不停鬼畜地重复下蹲捡东西的动作，可还是掩盖不住这人扑面而来的壕气。边伯贤看了眼自己穿着一身破布捏脸温婉美丽苍云，果断甜腻腻开口  
[团队][十里仙]：[烈火歌]大神，我和长歌绑定的，智障徒弟买一送一不来一发吗[媚眼]  
[团队][烈火歌]：[一寸锦]你朋友？  
[团队][一寸锦]：算是吧。  
[团队][十里仙]：人家是锦锦的情缘缘[可怜]  
[团队][烈火歌]：卧槽！  
[团队][一寸锦]：卧槽！  
[团队][烈火歌]：什么情况···你知道我家[一寸锦]是男的吗？  
[团队][十里仙]：知道啊，什么你家的？  
边伯贤有些莫名其妙的不爽，那天在新手村问清了都暻秀上线时间后总是掐着点等他一起，升级路上一直是和都暻秀两个人自强，也没认识什么其他玩家，半个月玩下来边伯贤心里早就把都暻秀的长歌划到了自己所有物的范围内。  
[烈火歌]悄悄地对你说：暻秀啊这到底是谁？  
还在网鱼网咖的朴灿烈立马弹了条私聊过来，都暻秀很无奈，解释说只是一起升级的伙伴，也是男的，喜欢胡说八道不必在意。  
[烈火歌]悄悄地对你说：吓我一跳，还纳闷你怎么又有情缘了  
你悄悄地对[烈火歌]说：你找死。  
哪壶不开提哪壶，朴灿烈连忙噤声，顺手就收了十里仙为徒，等CD过了也给他推了个功。  
[团队][烈火歌]：好了那我先下了  
[烈火歌]悄悄地对你说：帮我点名啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我马上就回来！  
[团队][十里仙]：大神( ^_^ )/~~拜拜  
[团队][十里仙]：锦锦我们加一下微信吧[可怜]  
朴灿烈头像刚暗下去，边伯贤就多动症似的让苍云在打坐的长歌头上跳来跳去。  
[团队][一寸锦]：啊？  
[团队][十里仙]：我们都认识半个月了，游山玩水打怪刷本，我陪你看星星看月亮从诗词歌赋谈到人生理想，你为了我双修心法给我充满爱意的奶陪我看外观搭配，我们如此合拍，如此心有灵犀，我觉得我们是时候深入了解一下彼此了！  
都暻秀还没来得及看完边伯贤一长段饱含深情的真情告白，他就主动发来了自己的微信号。  
盯着这个眼熟的一串字母数字愣了好一会儿，都暻秀呼吸控制不住地重了起来。  
[团队][一寸锦]：边伯贤。  
[团队][十里仙]：哎？  
[团队][一寸锦]：你真是  
都暻秀打了一句话，但是想了想又全部删掉。  
[团队][十里仙]：嗷嗷嗷？你认识我？我真是···什么？  
[团队][一寸锦]：我们是X大的同届同学，因为都在学生会所以加过微信，就通过学生会主席强制要求加的那个微信群，不过我觉得太吵就退了。  
[团队][十里仙]：噫这么巧吗？天赐良缘啊！  
[团队][一寸锦]：天赐良缘什么意思你体育老师没教过你吗？  
[团队][十里仙]：这不是重点，我们真的很有缘啊！你想想啊，我们都是从别的服来的，ID看着也很情侣，有说不完的共同话题，现在看来我们还可能已经见过面，感觉不出来请你吃顿饭都对不起老天的安排啊！  
边伯贤激动极了，游戏里很聊得来的soulmate竟然现实中也有交集，也不知道是感叹这个游戏的神奇还是命运的奇迹。  
谁踏马想和你有缘了。  
都暻秀心里恨恨地骂了一句，拿着手机迅速找到边伯贤的微信，点开他的头像发了个表情过去。  
[团队][一寸锦]：这个小企鹅头的就是你啊！等等，我给你改个备注。  
话这么说可是边伯贤却不知道改什么才好，于是立马兴冲冲地发了好几个表情过去外加一句话  
“现在可以告诉我名字了吗锦锦？”  
“你再这么叫我满级以后直接加你仇杀。”  
“那你告诉我真名不就好了，你看你都知道我名字，不公平！”  
都暻秀手指摩挲了会儿手机壳的边，故意回复道  
“见了面再告诉你。”  
“那什么时候见面嗯？”  
“我去上课了，再说吧。”  
都暻秀这会儿卖关子似的不再搭理边伯贤，还干脆的下了游戏收拾书本准备去上课。边伯贤急的一连发过来好几条语音，锦锦长锦锦短的叫唤着，不依不饶的骚扰着都暻秀，又火速把都暻秀的朋友圈挨个点赞，都暻秀被吵的烦了，干脆就关了边伯贤的消息提示。

 

二、见面吧  
朴灿烈悄悄从教室后门溜进，坐到了都暻秀身边。  
“吓死，今天点名了没啊？”  
“没。”都暻秀扶了扶眼镜，把笔记本推到朴灿烈面前。  
“抄吧，虽然我也不知道他在讲什么。”  
“你是天使！”朴灿烈感激涕零，一边摸出支笔一边漫不经心说了句“晚上我带你刷刷副本吧，今天周五我挺空的。你升级也太慢了。”  
“你不用带战场啊？”  
“俊勉哥带呢。”  
“他最近不是写论文呢么，还有学生会那堆烂摊子新会长不是老找他帮忙？”  
“你为什么要质疑工作能力超强的学霸。”  
“也是。那你顺便也带带十里仙吧，我和他绑定了。”  
“他不过是个游戏好友罢了，我俩二人世界有外人掺和多烦人啊，我们可是睡一屋的关系啊！”  
“十里仙是边伯贤。”  
朴灿烈虎躯一震，差点从座位上跌下去，漂亮的大眼睛里满是不可思议。  
“这么巧？”  
“是啊。”都暻秀却笑得云淡风轻，“真的是太巧了。”  
当晚朴灿烈一上游戏恰好看见提前上线等都暻秀的边伯贤，就招呼他去了帮会歪歪，拉他进了上锁的小房间就迫不及待开麦  
“边伯贤？真的是你吗？你怎么跑这个服来了？什么时候来的？和暻···长歌认识多久了？”  
边伯贤被朴灿烈的加速低音炮轰的有些头晕，只来得及听清最后一个问题，便老老实实回答道在新手村就勾搭上了都暻秀。  
朴灿烈好像低声说了句脏话，顺手给边伯贤挂了个蓝马甲，清了清嗓子道  
“那行，我带你俩刷会儿本，玩这么久还没满级也是厉害。现在的帮会也退了吧我拉你们进帮。”  
边伯贤道完谢，心里怎么着都有些别扭，犹豫了下还是问了出口  
“你和锦锦什么关系？”  
“啊？神特么锦锦···舍友啊，他就坐我边儿上呢在登游戏了。”  
边伯贤依稀听见一个低沉的声音说了句什么，朴灿烈好像是转过头在跟那个人说话，声音一下子远了些，“来歪歪呗。”  
“神经病啊一个屋用什么语音。”这下边伯贤听清了，他声音可真好听啊，字正腔圆低沉温润，骂人也优优雅雅的，难不成是学校播音系的？妈蛋，能和锦锦做舍友真好啊···不过区区舍友，说什么“我们家”嘛，我和锦锦可是（游戏里）过命的关系！  
也不知道在羡慕个什么，边伯贤心里酸溜溜的，无聊地敲着空格键让苍云原地跳来跳去，耳机里朴灿烈的低音炮还在继续，有些意外地还提到了自己。  
“就是边伯贤啊，一会儿世勋做完日常也让他过来一起玩好了。”  
都暻秀不做声了，默默点开了歪歪语音的图标，顶着橙马下跳到了朴灿烈他们在的小房间。游戏这边也登录成功，朴灿烈的组队请求迅速弹了过来，进组一看果然边伯贤也在。  
“橙马是锦锦吗？”边伯贤性感又柔和的声音通过耳机直达鼓膜，太过熟悉的声音，都暻秀听着就有些控制不住脸上微微发烫。  
“嗯。”只是一个带着鼻音的嗯就把边伯贤苏的要死，一边回忆着学生会开会的时候好像听过这个声音，一边热情似火地冲着都暻秀发了一个交互动作的请求。  
[十里仙]对[一寸锦]说：“要跟我抱抱吗？”  
这玩了很多次的拥抱交互动作在知道了对方是边伯贤后，都暻秀心里有了点不太一样的感觉，游戏里两个苗条的美丽成女面面相觑，都暻秀却觉得好像是边伯贤本人在等着自己的回应。  
“锦锦别害羞，快接受。”边伯贤轻笑着又发了一遍抱抱的请求，看着游戏中一寸锦扑进了十里仙的怀里，一下子心情叭叭叭开出好多花。  
也不知道一寸锦真人抱在怀里感觉什么样呢？  
“秀恩爱呢？”边伯贤还没来得及被自己突如其来的念头吓到，一个软乎乎的小奶音就闯进来打破了有些微妙的暧昧氛围，嗯了一声后就没有再开麦的都暻秀发话了  
“世勋。”  
“哥~”边伯贤发誓他绝对听到了波浪号。  
“哥你终于来我们服啦？帮里进来的新人···长歌是你吧！咦？这个ID和你有些微妙相似的苍云是谁？”  
“是我。”名叫世勋的小奶音对着都暻秀开心地撒着娇，熟稔的语气在边伯贤听来很是刺耳，边伯贤轻啧了一声有些不太友好地回答道。  
这特么又是谁？边伯贤诡异的酸溜溜心理又开始翻泡泡，明明是我的绑定长歌为什么这一个两个都和他这么熟？  
“朴灿烈你太过分了为什么不告诉我哥来我们服了啊，快放我进队伍。苍云也在这个小房间的话说明也是校友咯？大几的？是哥的朋友吗？”  
“你叫锦锦哥的话也该叫我哥，我和锦锦同届。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”吴世勋爆发出狂笑，笑了好一会儿才缓过来“你挺有意思，我觉得我们可以加个好友。”  
边伯贤不知道吴世勋的“挺有意思”等同于“胆儿挺肥”  
吴世勋奶气的爆笑声缓和了歪歪小频道里原本还有些尴尬的气氛，自然而然插科打诨了会儿，边伯贤和朴灿烈和吴世勋都聊得挺开心，都暻秀没怎么说话光是一直听他们闲扯，脸上挂着自己都没意识到的愉快笑容。

加了微信的话唠边伯贤每天不上游戏也能抓着都暻秀聊天，嗨的不得了，无奈不清楚都暻秀到底学生会哪个部门的，也死活加不上换届后见不着面的前学生会会长金俊勉微信，留言问了也不回；朴灿烈和吴世勋就和约好了似的也都拒绝告诉他都暻秀的名字，实在是被吊足了胃口，只好每天缠着都暻秀撒泼打滚要见面。  
游戏看似照常玩着，对于边伯贤来说却有些不同了，和都暻秀说过话以后边伯贤上剑三的热情更加高涨，偶尔也会看着一寸锦冷艳的脸试图脑补出都暻秀的长相，一寸锦跟着十里仙做任务的时候也会忍不住想成是真的在和都暻秀并肩作战。终于两人磨蹭着满级了，朴灿烈兴致盎然地说这两天选个日子线下聚一波好了，庆祝一下。  
说了半天就是想面基嘛，不过终于能见到一寸锦真人了，正中了下怀的边伯贤满心期待。  
可对边伯贤来说是见网友，对于其他人来却说不过是普通的朋友间聚会。  
“今天有空聚餐的人举手！”  
第一节课的时候朴灿烈玩着手机拉了个微信群组织起聚会，瞬间就有三个举手的emoji表情发了出来。  
“啊俊勉哥也有空吗？世勋怎么拉了你这个号进群？”  
“暂时忙完了，最近都用这个号世勋没跟你说么。”  
“？卧槽我才发现俊勉学长也在！”被莫名拉进群的边伯贤稀里糊涂跟着发了个举手的表情，这会儿缓过神来意识到是剑三面基群，看着小兔子头像惊了个大呆。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“不不不没有。”所以你为了玩游戏特地开了第二个微信号？难怪你大号怎么都不理我。边伯贤一边心下觉得无奈又好笑，一边很快就加上了小兔子头像好友。  
“其他人有课？加上我一共五个人吗？那行，老地方聚吧我现在定个包厢。”  
“五个人？锦锦也去吗！”边伯贤可是把“朴灿烈舍友是锦锦”这件让人羡慕的糟心事儿记得很牢，一下子有些后悔今天没好好挑衣服就来上课了。  
“我和灿烈十点五十五就下课，先过去等你们。”都暻秀见状也放弃了听课，投入到了聚餐讨论中。  
“俊勉哥我想吃烤鱼！灿烈请客是吧那点菜的时候记得点双份！”  
“吴世勋你这句话可以不在群里说。蹭饭的时候叫声哥会死啊！”  
“我也想吃烤鱼，口水鸡也来一只吧。”  
“+1，我还想吃干锅花菜。”  
“闭嘴，菜单让俊勉哥决定，现在说这些是想馋死谁。”  
都暻秀被馋的忍不住咽口水，赶紧打断他们的对话，换来其他四个没良心的人一大串哈哈哈刷屏。都暻秀留下句“等着”，迅速在网上找了一大堆美食图发到群里，顿时一片哀嚎，连没空参加聚餐的人都被炸出来哭诉都暻秀误伤无辜。  
好不容易挨到下课，都暻秀和朴灿烈把书本和眼镜交给了舍友就奔向了时常聚餐的店，只是两人刚坐定就不得不直面十分严峻的问题。  
“你会点菜吗？”都暻秀举着菜单看了会儿，苦着脸问朴灿烈。  
“···”朴灿烈翻了翻菜单，不管金俊勉还在上最后一节小课，果断打电话过去十分凄惨地求助道“哥！救命！”  
十二点多才下课的金俊勉姗姗来迟，一推门只见到三个瘫在座位上的僵尸，一听到包厢门动静就张着嘴边扭头边发出“呃···”的声音。  
“搞什么呢孩子们？”三本菜单伸到金俊勉鼻子下，此刻在朴僵尸都僵尸和吴僵尸眼里的金俊勉简直就是救世主。  
朴灿烈勾着吴世勋一块儿去拿啤酒的功夫金俊勉点完了菜，对都暻秀说了几句话，都暻秀埋头玩手机随便应着，听到边伯贤的名字后才抬起了头。  
“什么？”  
“我说，暻秀你要不要去门口接一下伯贤，这儿第一次来容易找不到包间。”  
“嗯，好。”虽然条件反射差点想说不至于制杖到这个程度吧，可都暻秀还是听话地乖乖站起身，手机还没收起来又开始狂震，低头一看又是边伯贤。  
看来还是得一直屏蔽这货才行。  
“我到了！”  
“锦锦，马上要见面了我好紧张！”  
“112号在哪？”  
“啊我找到了！”  
都暻秀利索地拉开包厢门，见边伯贤还在低头打字，轻轻笑了声伸出根手指戳在他脑门上把他脑袋推正。  
“现在见到了，边伯贤。”  
边伯贤看着眼前笑出个小桃心的大眼睛可爱男孩，心里的小鹿疯狂地撞着胸膛。  
肯定见过的，这个Q萌的笑容太特殊了！早知道不特么逃学生会会议了现在突然啥都想不起来了可恶！  
都暻秀收起手指，侧了侧身”进去坐吧。”  
“等一下。锦···暻···”边伯贤皱着脸极力想着都暻秀的名字，都暻秀看他痛苦的表情，撇了撇嘴。  
“我叫都暻秀。”

 

三、你这可恶的小可爱  
原来是有名的都暻秀啊。  
原来这就是我的一寸锦啊。  
边伯贤上下打量着都暻秀，火热的视线把都暻秀看的心里直发毛。都暻秀眨了眨眼睛搭上边伯贤的胳膊把他拉到座位上坐好，自己刻意隔了一个位置坐下来又看起了手机。  
小小的萌萌的，安安静静坐着也让人想去撩一下，边伯贤越看都暻秀心里越痒痒，猛然发觉气氛沉默到可怕，有些尴尬地抓了抓头发，轻轻咳嗽了声转而和金俊勉说起了话。  
“那什么···真没想到会长你也在哈。”  
金俊勉笑眯眯“现在不是会长了。”  
“噢噢···俊勉学长你游戏ID是什么？”想了想还是聊游戏比较合适，边伯贤看着金俊勉帅气的脸，依旧有点儿记恨他连续两年把迎新晚会的策划都交给自己写。  
“你猜呀。”  
现实里可以一盾砸死人就好了。  
边伯贤暗自磨牙的时候朴灿烈和吴世勋拎着酒水饮料回来了，离门口最近的都暻秀接过塑料袋，挨个扒着看了会儿有些不满。  
“苹果汁几个意思，是谁的？”  
“你的。”朴灿烈果断回答。  
“我能喝酒。”  
“你不能。”吴世勋也凑上来捅刀子。  
“暻秀酒量很差吗？”第一次脱口而出这个好听的名字，太过自然到让边伯贤稍稍愣了半秒。  
仿佛这个名字就应该住在自己唇舌间一样理所应当。  
“我千杯不醉的好吗？”都暻秀嘴上气哼哼的，手头动作倒是体贴，麻利起了瓶盖子把啤酒倒到了每个人面前的杯子里。  
都暻秀来到身边的时候，边伯贤闻到了他身上洗衣液的味道，心想这人简直是活体玛丽苏，怎么让人觉得他什么都如此美好呢？  
“给千杯不醉的人喝苹果汁过分了吧。”不明真相的边伯贤本能的就给都暻秀伸张正义起来。  
“哎，你啊，too naive.”朴灿烈悲天悯人的表情很沉重“暻秀喝多了很可怕的。”  
虽然很想抓着都暻秀灌醉了看看会怎样，可到底边伯贤对都暻秀目前还存着三分生疏的矜持，这次也就只能强忍着体内恶作剧细胞跃跃欲试的冲动。  
都暻秀倒完酒发现自己位置被朴灿烈占了，便顺势坐到了边伯贤身边，边伯贤心下给朴灿烈比了一百个大拇紫，不着痕迹把椅子往都暻秀身边挪了挪。  
“人也齐了，来吧，为庆祝都暻秀和边伯贤满级干杯！”  
傻了吧唧的干杯理由，大家倒也都乐呵呵地把杯子里的啤酒一饮而尽，都暻秀一个人捧着苹果汁砸吧嘴，说了句“还挺好喝的”也就默默接受了它。  
热菜还没上，大伙儿瞎比聊着顺带吃起了冷菜，都暻秀发现边伯贤一个劲儿啃鸭翅膀吃海带丝儿，用手轻轻怼了怼他腰。  
“你不爱吃拍黄瓜啊？”  
都暻秀的细心让边伯贤有些惊讶，莫名其妙感动了起来。  
“你知道吗，你是除了我妈以外第一个主动发现我不喜欢吃黄瓜的人。”  
“你知道吗，你是除了灿烈以外第一个可以轻易激起我暴揍欲望的人。”  
“暻秀，你舍得吗？”边伯贤眼神闪烁，一脸可怜的样子“你在游戏里都狠不下心砍我。”  
“满级就能仇杀了。”都暻秀故意笑得很夸张，脸蛋儿鼓得和水蜜桃似的，边伯贤忍着戳一戳的冲动，撒娇道“你真的忍心？”  
边伯贤都已经做好心理准备被都暻秀吐槽或者嫌弃了，却不想他收起了刻意的笑容，看了边伯贤几秒，突然凑近了边伯贤的脸。边伯贤还以为要被亲了，跟小女生似的心砰砰跳还紧张地闭上了眼睛，却只听都暻秀醇厚的声音在耳边响起，语气很认真  
“你不一样，无论你怎么闹我都不会生气，也舍不得打你。”  
边伯贤这下觉得之前乱撞的小鹿直接以头抢地把自己撞死了，都暻秀太会撩了，这把好嗓子说出这种宠溺意味的话真的要命。  
“别讲悄悄话了，上菜了，吃饭吧。”边伯贤还有点停留在满是七彩泡泡的梦幻世界中无法自拔，被金俊勉一句话拉回了现实，回过神来发现都暻秀跟没事人一样悠然自得吃起了烤鱼。  
“把空调打低点吧我有点儿热。”没有反对意见，边伯贤就起身去找空调遥控器。  
看来人类一年四季都是会春心萌动啊。  
调完空调温度坐回位置的边伯贤心想哇都暻秀这人真的就是活体玛丽苏吧，让人又爱又恨的诱人亲昵又洒脱疏离，撩完就跑太酷了！  
热菜一来就算正式开吃了，气氛也活跃了起来，年纪相仿的男生们从游戏讲到车又到体育又到学校里的女生，可以聊的话题实在太多，吹牛逼都觉得特别有带劲儿。吴世勋和边伯贤颇有些相见恨晚的意思，聊得激动到直拍手，吴世勋喝了点酒，雪白的脸这会儿红红的，慷慨激昂端着酒杯非要和边伯贤干杯。  
“伯贤哥！你和暻秀哥的33，我承包了！”  
吴世勋完全忘记了边伯贤和都暻秀的号才堪堪满级，话就这么放了出去，边伯贤也激动地不得了，和吴世勋碰杯碰得叮当响。  
“世勋，有你这句话我就安心了！无痛十二段！为我们已有的友情和即将到来的战友情，干杯！”  
都暻秀乐不可支，鼓着腮帮子嚼着食物和小仓鼠似的还翘着唇傻笑，边伯贤激动完，被都暻秀的吃相萌的七荤八素，便把出走了五分钟的注意力又放回了他身上。  
边伯贤发现都暻秀用语音的时候不太爱开麦，事实上却并不算寡言，饭桌上聊得挺开心也很会接话题，却不是爱出风头博关注的类型，别人讲话的时候听得很认真，圆溜溜的大眼睛会一直盯着说话的人看，怪让人脸红心跳的。  
边伯贤还不知道在场几人中会因此脸红心跳的只有他一个人。  
聊嗨了自然喝的也不能少，都暻秀喝完第二盒苹果汁的时候吴世勋已经趴在桌上睡着了，金俊勉拖着边伯贤的手深情款款地絮叨着“伯贤啊我真的很欣赏你的能力和情商所以总是把重大策划交给你，要不是你一学期只来开一次会，我就把学生会会长职位交给你了。”边伯贤也喝昏了头，覆上金俊勉的手回应他“你太看得起我了，你又是学霸又能完成学生会工作真的了不起，我就不行，所以你今年指示新会长把元旦汇演策划让我写真的过分了。再说了会长职位有啥好的忙的要死，煞笔才想当学生会会长。”  
不自觉diss了前会长大人，好在双方都没意识到这一点，还算清醒的朴灿烈看金俊勉和边伯贤手握手演乡亲迎红军，捂着肚子放肆地笑了好一会儿，消停下来后打了个酒嗝，目光呆滞地慢吞吞起身去门口招呼服务生来买单。  
“暻秀···拜托你送一下边伯贤，我得把世勋和俊勉哥带回去。”朴灿烈把吴世勋扶起来，有些头疼地看着玩筷子的金俊勉和低着头好像睡着了的边伯贤，只好向都暻秀求助。  
都暻秀正看着边伯贤头顶的旋儿发呆，闻言抬起头嗯了一声。  
朴灿烈连拖带拽把金俊勉和吴世勋带走，包厢里一下子只剩下都暻秀和边伯贤两个人，都暻秀叹了口气刚想把保持低头造型的边伯贤拽起来，他却突然动了一下仰起了脸。  
“暻秀。”  
“在呢。”  
“要跟我抱抱吗？”边伯贤眼神特别飘，表情特别乖，声音特别软，都暻秀好像看到他长出了白耳朵和大尾巴，尾巴还在讨好地晃着。  
“快接受！”边伯贤伸出双手，不等都暻秀回答直接把他抱进了怀里。  
“暻秀你好小好香啊，还软绵绵的···舒服···”喷着酒气的边伯贤，语调十分开心得意。  
都暻秀紧张到几乎不敢呼吸，心跳快到胸口发疼，犹豫了一下还是把手放在了边伯贤背上抓住了他的衣服。  
一喝酒就这样，真是混蛋。  
可是你又这么可爱，那就让我再最后允许自己着迷一次，你这该死的可爱鬼。  
都暻秀有些自暴自弃地闭上眼，把脸埋在边伯贤的肩窝里小心地嗅着他的气味。  
其实边伯贤没怎么醉，只是突然很想抱抱都暻秀，这个跟着自己东奔西跑升级做任务陪着自己熬夜闲聊的温柔有趣的人，抱起来和想象中一样温暖，略显娇小的身体刚好符合自己怀抱的尺寸，更没想到都暻秀竟然特别配合，还靠着自己的脖子，轻轻的呼吸弄得脖子痒痒的，一想到他丰润的唇触碰到了自己的皮肤，边伯贤也有些紧张起来，抱着都暻秀的胳膊不自觉紧了紧。  
“好了，抱够没？我送你回学校吧。”都暻秀一定是果汁喝太多了，不然怎么听着声音这么可爱这么甜呢？被酒精麻醉了几分的神经多少有些迟钝，边伯贤顿了几秒才嘀咕着说不要，死活不肯撒手。  
都暻秀想，是你自找的，于是原本抱着边伯贤背的手往下移到他腰上，毫不留情地挠起了他痒痒。  
边伯贤立马投降，边笑边求饶，扭着身子闪躲着都暻秀灵活的手，都暻秀玩上瘾了似的不肯轻易放过他，边伯贤没辙，只好扣住了都暻秀的手，闪着泪光的无辜眼神可怜巴巴瞅着他，都暻秀明知他眼角一滴泪是笑出来的，可也还是心软地停手不再捉弄他。  
“还能装可怜说明挺清醒，那你自己回去吧。”  
卧槽，为什么不按剧本来啊！一般来说不是该半扶半抱着柔情似水地送我回去吗？边伯贤心里咆哮着，面上哼哼唧唧对都暻秀冷酷的话语置若罔闻，非要他送自己回去。  
最后只是都暻秀抓着边伯贤胳膊防止他走不稳摔跤，两人一路沉默着回了学校，看着倒好像是都暻秀喝多了得挽着边伯贤。  
“行了自己回宿舍吧，我走了啊。”都暻秀也没一点留恋的意思，拍拍边伯贤手臂转身就想走，边伯贤不甘心了，也不知道为什么就是特别想和都暻秀再待一会儿，耍赖般抓着都暻秀不放“你还没送我到住处呢，我喝多了不认路了。”  
“走到宿舍也不行吗？喝多了又不是腿瘸了。”都暻秀抬了抬眉毛，一点都不想送边伯贤的样子。  
“不行，我是本地人不住校的，而且从学校到家步行要好久，你得负责我的人身安全。”  
“你特么一路上不说？”都暻秀额头爆出青筋，可爱的脸此刻看上去有些狰狞，咬牙切齿问道“你家在哪？”  
边伯贤假装思考，大半个身子强行压在都暻秀肩上揩油，好一会儿才慢吞吞说出了自家地址，都暻秀迅速打开叫车软件叫了出租车，车一来就把边伯贤塞进车里毫不留情地关上了门。整个过程行云流水，发生的太快边伯贤还没反应过来计程车司机就一脚油门把车开出去了。  
都暻秀远看溜肩有点厉害呢，走路的背影好像企鹅啊。边伯贤扒着车窗看着越来越远的都暻秀，又默默为都暻秀的萌度加了十分。  
大眼睛十分、心形嘴二十分、头发清爽干净小刘海顺顺的十分、声音超好听三十分、身材小小软软的三十分、爱干净闻着香喷喷的二十分，加上之前评的好脾气五十分、逗比五十分，都暻秀的可爱程度好像太过分了，并且好像无上限的不停暴涨中。  
边伯贤真感觉是捡到宝了，当时在新手村勾搭都暻秀实在是太明智太幸运，这么有魅力的人是自己的一寸锦啊。  
是缘分吧，不得不服。  
只是都暻秀这人，又温柔又冷酷，一会儿体贴一会儿冷淡的，猜不透想不通，勾得自己对他好奇的要死。  
真是太有意思了，你这可恶的小可爱。

 

四、我怎么这么喜欢你呢  
按理说这通酒喝下来晚上都没工夫玩游戏了，连朴灿烈都草草冲完澡躺床上睡得不问世事，都暻秀一个人打了会儿守望先锋看了看时间，趁着断网前的最后十几分钟上了一下剑三，神奇的是边伯贤在线，一看位置，南屏山。  
你悄悄地对[十里仙]说：1  
一起升级时间长了默契好得不行，一般都是先上线的人看到另一个人上线就秒组队。可边伯贤不仅没发组队申请甚至还没理都暻秀，直到十二点断网了，也没回复一个标点符号。  
都暻秀也就这么等到了游戏显示断开连接，不得不承认还是有一咪咪小沮丧。  
此时边伯贤正抱着被子呼呼大睡，完全不知道今天淘宝找的宠物代抓冷落了自己的一寸锦。  
估计是孕妇定理在作祟，边伯贤对都暻秀萌生出的更多好感和好奇导致他发现都暻秀其实经常出现在身边。比如边伯贤研究完都暻秀的课表和宿舍后发现有一堂选修大课是一起上的，比如周二周三周五下课的时候会经过都暻秀上课的教室，比如自己其实去过都暻秀隔壁宿舍找同学，比如这才隔了半天，去食堂吃顿饭就看到了刚好往外走的都暻秀，于是兴冲冲摸出手机给他发微信。  
“我刚刚又看见你了”  
“这么巧吗，我没看见你。”  
“下午没课了吧，一块儿上线打打看三三什么的吧。”  
“你怎么知道我没课？”  
“我问灿烈要了你们班课表啊。”  
都暻秀失笑，心想可算是轮到你做这种事了，一边答应下来，一边去群里找吴世勋。  
“世勋，你几点下课？”  
“等我会儿啊我今天没课但是有场球赛来着，哥你来看不？”  
“不看，我和锦锦要去约会。”边伯贤非常不给面子地抢在都暻秀前头发话了，打字儿成了习惯还是打成了锦锦。  
吴世勋发了几个大哭的表情，艾特了都暻秀的ID好几遍问他真的不来吗。  
“约会你妹啊。来来来，世勋不哭，给你带巧克力奶茶喝。”都暻秀自认已经心如止水，看到边伯贤暧昧的话语想也没想就怼了回去。  
“夺绑定奶之仇比海深啊！吴！世！勋！你！坏！坏！”  
这下轮到边伯贤发大哭的表情了，铁石心肠都暻秀在奶茶店点好了奶茶，和吴世勋说着话就是不理边伯贤。边伯贤就私戳都暻秀撒泼打滚  
“我一个人做日常好孤独好害怕。”  
“我需要你。”  
“就看小辣鸡半小时行不行？”  
“陪我嘛陪我嘛陪我嘛！”  
“哭唧唧，你无情。”  
都暻秀勾着嘴角任由边伯贤刷屏了好一会儿，终于回了一句  
“你来篮球场吧。”  
带着两杯奶茶不急不慢去找吴世勋，都暻秀远远就看到个模糊的人影向自己跑来，正是昨天才见过的边伯贤。  
“比赛已经开始十分钟了。”  
“嗯，你这发型挺犀利啊。”  
“所以我们回去玩吧！”  
“还没把这个给世勋呢。你头发怎么回事？”  
“那给了就回去玩吧！”  
边伯贤这会儿表现出的小心眼有些过于明显，斤斤计较起来其他事情都置若罔闻的毛病都暻秀也是领教过的，于是把特地另外做的原味奶茶塞他手里安抚他  
“就看一会儿，然后一起去做日常好吧？”  
对边伯贤是真的没办法，都暻秀对他的宽容和宠让已经成了习惯，他就是个都暻秀狠不下心真正冲他生气的人。  
边小狗很开心地吸着奶茶勾着都暻秀去看吴世勋打球，耐心在奶茶见底的那一刻也用尽，又扒着都暻秀撒娇着要走。都暻秀把擦汗的毛巾和奶茶一并交给吴世勋，说了会儿话就挥着手带走了边伯贤，边伯贤得偿所愿眉开眼笑，走路都带蹦跶。  
可能就是因为在自己眼里边伯贤太可爱，所以才会觉得这个人的撒娇和亲昵才这么有迷惑性，以致于差点忘记界线。都暻秀看着边伯贤奇异的发型，怎么看都觉得萌，便有些后悔和边伯贤现实相认起来。  
妈蛋，你可别再让我心动了行不行。  
既然都见面了，也不至于各回各家再分别上游戏，边伯贤当机立断拉了都暻秀去网鱼开黑，习惯性先上LOL，拖着都暻秀在自己区建了新号，乐颠颠地带着他打了好几局人机升级，都暻秀无奈地说自己还不至于菜到抠脚虐机器玩儿，边伯贤不管，都暻秀也就由着他排人机，打了两盘下来就觉得有些好笑——边伯贤老选辅助跟在自己身边，人头全让给了自己。  
这可能是男人的浪漫了，都暻秀被边伯贤幼稚的讨好举动弄得嘴角都不肯下来，玩到第五盘都暻秀实在打人机打到困，就拿下耳机捏了捏边伯贤的小臂说道  
“边伯贤，你再带我打撸我就走了。”  
“好嘞那我们上剑三清日常去！”边伯贤从善如流，立马卖乖，把都暻秀已经摘下的耳机又给他戴上，笨手笨脚的压得都暻秀耳朵都折了过来，都暻秀嗯了一声重新调整好耳机的位置，把自己窝进椅子里懒洋洋地点开了剑三图标。  
“这是我们满级后第一次做日常，想想就很激动。”  
“是啊刚满级就想着打三三也是心挺大的。”  
“三三练手上段二二刷币挺好，而且我觉得世勋可以的，不试试怎么知道？指不定就横扫千军势不可挡了！”  
都暻秀不置可否，率先到了任务点等边伯贤从南屏山爬上线，一边有些好奇地问道  
[团队][一寸锦]：你跑南屏山去干什么，求着被浩气收人头啊移动站街先生？  
[团队][十里仙]：保密  
[团队][一寸锦]：深更半夜的是藏着多大的秘密啊，密你也不回。  
[团队][十里仙]：？？？我错过了什么？？？气到吐血，你昨天上线了？  
[团队][一寸锦]：上来看了一眼。还以为你前天喝多了没心力劲儿上游戏了呢，果然装醉的吧你。  
[团队][十里仙]：巨冤啊！我对着梦龙发誓昨天真喝多了洗完澡就睡了，头发都没来得及吹干，你看我现在一边儿的头发还是塌着的  
突然意识到就坐在一起的两人还要在游戏里打字聊天是一件蠢到难以置信的事，都暻秀就又摘下耳机转过头，伸出手拨了拨边伯贤一半炸着毛一半凹下去的头发。  
“刚刚就想问你这事儿呢，还好你长得好看，这么折腾也不错，换成别人走出家门十米开外就得被揍进ICU”都暻秀带着滤镜看边伯贤的习惯让不明真相的边伯贤非常受用，像小奶狗被揉了脑袋似的闭上眼睛翘着嘴角享受都暻秀手指轻轻搔过头皮的感觉，就差喉咙口咕噜噜发出点儿声音再翻出肚皮要摸摸了。  
“还有，梦龙是什么？冰棍儿啊？”都暻秀也揉的起劲，觉得边伯贤乱翘的头发好玩死了，想把这个蒲公英抱在怀里搓一年。  
“我家的汪星人，可萌了下次带你去我家看。”边伯贤邪魅一笑，小九九在肚子里打转。  
都暻秀可喜欢小狗小猫了，可惜家里不让养，对梦龙瞬间产生了无限遐想和好奇，主要也觉得小狗养小狗太有趣了一定要看看他俩同时出现的场景。  
虽说两人挑了相对僻静的角落，可到底是公共场合，这么摸来摸去也确实过分了，趁着奇怪的气氛还没酝酿起来，都暻秀有些不舍地拿开放在边伯贤脑袋上的手，提醒他日常还没做。  
烧着游戏点卡勾引人真人调情也是没谁了，都暻秀觉得不怪自己经不起诱惑，都赖边伯贤是个磨人的大妖精。  
俩人干脆也不戴耳机了，有一搭没一搭地小聊着一起做着日常，都是老司机了各种任务都轻车熟路，最后只剩下了战场没打，恰好帮会频道有人说战场团开组，还说会带小号，边伯贤和都暻秀也就蹭了一波福利进了帮会团。  
[团队][绵绒兔]：[十里仙][一寸锦]来我这儿吃桌子。  
[团队][电五知名盖伦]：女神开桌子啦火速来成都战场门口吃[花][花][花]  
[团队][叽霸]：女神开桌子啦火速来成都战场门口吃[花][花][花]  
“这帮会这么多鸡？”边伯贤看看团队列表，十个人的小战场队里就有四个藏剑，忍不住问了句。  
“毕竟帮主也是藏剑，物种相吸，鸡以类聚。”都暻秀面不改色心不跳地黑完朴灿烈就把心法切成了莫问。  
“切输出打？”  
“若非必要绝不切奶。”  
“是只奶我一个人的意思吗，你一定是喜欢我！”边伯贤又开始满嘴跑火车，对一寸锦的小心眼独占欲得到了极大的满足。  
“是哈，我怎么就这么喜欢你呢。”这话能借着玩笑说出来也挺好，都暻秀从来都不是矫情的人，这会儿也没什么别的想法。  
反正是事实，你当不当真我就不管了。  
虽说云湖天池是最小的战场，也没什么特别高的指挥要求，可叫绵绒兔的团长小花萝还是让大家都上了帮会歪歪听指挥。  
“说起来这个帮还有女神啊，惊了。”  
“你不昨天吃饭时候不叨叨着想上八一八么，套路一下女神不止上八一八说不定还能上位把朴灿烈挤下来。”  
“也行，待我品一品这个女神的声音。”  
边伯贤和都暻秀戴上耳机刚进战场频道，就听见一个极其熟悉的温和男声在说话“一会儿进去了拿到队长的人记得把队长给我。”  
哇···  
两人闻声同时忍不出想笑，怕被人当成神经病只得憋着，憋得脸都红了，缓了好一会儿边伯贤才私聊过去道  
你悄悄地对[绵绒兔]说：俊勉学长  
[绵绒兔]悄悄地对你说：啊？  
你悄悄地对[绵绒兔]说：我是边伯贤，一寸锦是锦锦  
你悄悄地对[绵绒兔]说：是都暻秀  
[绵绒兔]悄悄地对你说：哎呀原来这就是你俩的号啊，来来来你上麦指挥下，我昨天喝多了睡觉着了凉嗓子眼儿疼得慌  
你悄悄地对[绵绒兔]说：···你能不能别游戏里也惦记着我，谁告诉你我会指挥的？  
[绵绒兔]悄悄地对你说：你话很多，不行就暻秀上  
男人被说不行可谓是羞辱，只是边伯贤一看都暻秀也被点名不免有些惊讶，也就没被激将法挑衅成功。  
“锦锦，你会战场指挥？”  
“嗯，之前灿烈帮会还小的时候帮忙指挥过几次。”游戏里头被锦锦锦锦的喊习惯了，真听边伯贤这么顺口叫出来也没什么违和感。都暻秀也是很谦虚，朴灿烈这个帮会走到今天他的功劳只多不少，虽然以前没有在这个服建号，却总是代上号指挥战场开荒副本，是帮会最初的老指挥和主T之一.  
边伯贤一脸“这么厉害呀”的表情，看的都暻秀虚荣心有些膨胀，不过也没表现出什么，淡定道“怎么，俊勉哥让我指挥？”  
“是啊！”边伯贤眼中都暻秀此刻就是个身披铠甲意气风发的英雄，即将带领自己走向战场，许诺自己必将胜利，也没控制一下自己的迷妹表情和痴汉语气  
“我想听你指挥！”  
穿着软乎乎卫衣一脸呆萌，甚至还习惯性抠起手的都暻秀是不知道边伯贤中二幻想的，见边伯贤很期待的样子，就点头应下  
“嗯，我尽力。”

 

五、是有故事的  
游戏玩得久不等于玩得好，自己玩得好不代表有掌控全局合理统筹安排的能力，以及能让人信服追随的魄力，边伯贤深知当好指挥的不简单，所以才对都暻秀的表现感到惊艳不已。  
吩咐好检查奇穴装备都暻秀就排了战场，刚进战场立即大轻功飞到了地图正中的台子上，看对面队伍的配置，迅速标记好对方奶妈和毒经田螺，分好自己团里的内外功，把奶妈丢到了边伯贤小队里。  
云湖天池是最小的战场，规则也最简单，击杀对方一名玩家得一分，每三分钟刷新战旗，经过十秒开旗时间后成功夺旗得三十分，先达到一百分的队伍即获得胜利。对于这个战场都暻秀一向是偏好开场快节奏团灭战的。  
“可以的话开局就拉大分差打击对方士气，我们只有两个奶，DPS自己注意一下规避伤害和减伤。”己方配置并不算好，自己和边伯贤两个迷你号加上两个藏剑没有毕业的号是小战场比较头疼的短板，另外对方有三个丐帮，己方本来就少的治疗压力会更大。粗略看完了对方所有人的血量，都暻秀不免有些头疼。  
全是毕业号，正面硬刚肯定吃亏，只能在夺旗上做文章。  
对面是国家队，都暻秀倒也不急，沉默着一本正经用自己的脆皮号和队友抢人头，双方僵持着，在比分略微落后的情况下战场里第一面战旗刷新了。  
“苍云盾护。”都暻秀见自家奶妈被丐帮敦得满地滚，立刻提醒正在举着刀瞎浪的边伯贤保护一下，等了会儿发现开旗专业户藏剑都为了人头追下台子去砍人了，便又叫他“决斗。”  
“不能，在被决斗中。”  
“雷云？”  
“洗了。”  
“nice.”  
“决斗结束后下台子，别让我本体被打断。”见无人开旗，都暻秀想了一下立刻卡到台子边上切了影子自己去开旗，拿到三十分的瞬间全团都好像受到了鼓舞，本来被牵制得有些难受导致的压抑氛围一下子好了许多。  
“都先回台子上，把他们打下去，苍云推，藏剑一会儿注意开第二面旗。”一寸锦结束影子状态回归本体的时候十里仙还站在她头上盾舞，都暻秀被这保护意味十足的举动逗乐了，加上分数暂时稍微领先也松了口气，便心情很好地开口道  
“苍云跟着我，琴爹要去崩人了。”  
所谓乘胜追击，随着第二面旗的顺利夺取这战场也算有惊无险地赢了，而都暻秀这才想起来队里分明有两个苍云，可还是会下意识去要求边伯贤的配合，并且两个人确实也在配合中感到了十足的默契。  
真开心啊，玩游戏的时候有这么懂自己、完全跟自己节奏合拍的人，玩起来真的很痛快。  
边伯贤这边除了感叹和都暻秀默契如此之高，更被他沉稳冷静又机智果断的风范迷倒，很是崇拜地把都暻秀夸上了天，倒忘了自己也当过战场指挥了。  
现实里边伯贤和都暻秀有点意犹未尽地还讨论着刚才战场里个人的优越表现，游戏里拿到战场首胜的帮会小伙伴开心完就开始争先恐后开麦八卦起今天这个声音苏上天的临时指挥是谁。  
“天了噜琴娘声音太好听了！缺情缘吗？话说还是帮里新来的居然就橙马了！”  
“是女神的朋友吧？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈不会是女神的男朋友吧。”  
“女神嗓子都哑了，肯定是有男朋友！”  
“喂，适可而止。”金俊勉不得不开口打断小女生们的话。  
[团队][一寸锦]：大家辛苦了，没什么事的话我和苍云先走了。  
金俊勉还没来得及挽留，都暻秀就带着边伯贤跑路了，只留自己应付这群不知道一天到晚在想些什么的孩子。  
真是的，任谁都不会想要这种不解他人风情的笨蛋做男朋友吧。  
都暻秀带着他唯一愿意其解风情的边伯贤跑路纯粹是因为看到吴世勋上线了，对于金俊勉不知何时成了帮会女神这个设定还是觉得相当interesting并且很想追根溯源一下。  
“我觉得俊勉哥是有故事的。”以前金俊勉玩的可是成男天策，威风凛凛的铁汉子，怎么就玩起了小萝莉号，都暻秀正这么戏谑着，心里琢磨着自己不玩游戏的那段日子发生了些什么，吴世勋打了声招呼就下线换了个万花号进了队伍。  
[团队][先打冰心]：好了哥，名剑队建了没？拉我一下  
[团队][十里仙]：你的五毒呢？这ID很厉害啊  
[团队][一寸锦]：你这个小号ID用头滚键盘取的？  
[团队][先打冰心]：五毒早十二段了，这个小号没后台分。JJC可以输冰心必须死  
[团队][十里仙]：我觉得你也是有故事的人  
[团队][一寸锦]：感人，你们J3er戏都挺多的。  
[团队][十里仙]：是啊，毕竟这个江湖，爱恨离愁，一场空罢  
[团队][一寸锦]：说出你的故事。  
[团队][先打冰心]：说出你的故事。  
[团队][十里仙]：真要听啊？  
都暻秀刚想说不想讲就不必勉强，可瞥见边伯贤真煞有介事严肃着个脸敲着键盘打着字，也就没忍心打断他。  
边伯贤在游戏里是受过情伤的。  
边伯贤在原来的服玩的是英俊潇洒的明教成男，刚玩游戏收了个可爱的七秀萝莉徒弟，啥事都不懂空有一身帅气外观的傻白新手一上来被活泼的小秀萝求了情缘，边伯贤稀里糊涂玩了一阵子学会了上贴吧才明白情缘的意思就是网恋呢，便踩了尾巴似的随便找了个“你外观丑”的借口死了情缘。  
后来边伯贤成了老司机玩游戏玩得自觉通透了，想想游戏里泡妹子反正做不得真，也就有点心痒痒想有个情缘了，刚好同帮会有个明艳动人外观无数性格温柔老给他做小药小吃的明教成女，边伯贤就愉快门派内销了，虽说喵姐是纯PVE不能陪自己一起做PVP日常，可是她会在切磋的时候乖乖坐在一边看着自己，知道自己和妹子打JJC也不闹别扭，哪怕自己犯懒不肯陪她打本也仍旧一直没说什么。日子一长边伯贤就感觉自己魔怔了，被这润物细无声的沉默温柔攻陷，觉得自己真有点儿喜欢上这个游戏里的情缘。打算着要不要见个面奔现好好交往，一本正经想她要照片却被拒绝，边伯贤想不通自己这边又是语音又是自拍的过去，怎么看都是个优质帅哥，对方为什么就不领情，又想想这情缘没开过麦，边伯贤心一紧。  
不会是人妖吧。  
不肯善罢甘休追问了好几天对方就默认了，边伯贤被恶心得不行，又觉得感情被欺骗了，一气之下A了游戏，想想又不甘心，也实在戒不掉这个游戏，犹豫了几个月还是抱着点儿玩女号报复男玩家的心思换了服又玩了起来。  
看到边伯贤深沉地说自己受情伤的时候都暻秀和吴世勋是爆笑的，看完他哭诉自己的网恋黑历史，哈哈哈得更狂放直接刷满了屏。  
[团队][一寸锦]：秀秀的事儿算你不懂事怂了，你和你喵姐前情缘在一起的时候怎么就不觉得恶心。  
[团队][十里仙]：我哪知道啊！他可温柔了，我说劫镖就骑着马跟我一起，我说挂机就充了点卡陪我挂机，还帮我做日常，我那会儿只觉得他是个不爱说话的妹子，谁能想到啊！而且他配的外观都超美的好吗  
[团队][先打冰心]：惊了，听你这么说只觉得你是渣男啊，就因为对方是男的就始乱终弃  
[团队][十里仙]：什么叫“就因为对方是男的就始乱终弃”，重点是他骗我好吗  
[团队]先打冰心]：哇明明你先喜欢人家的，说不定那妖喵姐只是玩玩呢？  
[团队][十里仙]：？？？你在质疑我的魅力吗？即使是网恋我也有信心俘获人心好吗？  
[团队][一寸锦]：XSWL超自信的样子。  
[团队][先打冰心]：XSWL超自信的样子。  
边伯贤见这俩一唱一和丝毫不同情自己，哼哼唧唧冲着一脸冷漠扣着键盘的都暻秀撒娇道“锦锦你不信我吗，不觉得我有魅力吗？”  
“有有有。”都暻秀很不走心地敷衍了两句，“帅破天际边伯贤。”  
[团队][先打冰心]：嗳所以你为什么突然会说起故事了渣男？  
[团队][十里仙]：欠砍？不是你们要听么！反正都是过去的事了说说也没什么，另外我不是渣男谢谢  
吴世勋还在游戏里打岔嘲讽，边伯贤愤愤地敲着键盘为自己的清白申辩。虽说只是游戏中的交往关系，可边伯贤也确实是个好情缘，一上线就组对方，要炸的烟花一个不少，有别人聊骚也从不搭腔，没要过对方什么东西也不过多干涉对方现实生活，就“情缘”这个游戏概念来说，边伯贤已经很称职了，唯一的错大概就是控制不住入戏有点深，闹得本来好好的玩伴不欢而散。  
[团队][十里仙]：我也是身经百战，见的多了，所以玩游戏都到这个份上了，我就想搞点什么事上个八一八  
[团队][先打冰心]：笑吐，这就是刚才故事的总结吗，逻辑性很强  
[团队][一寸锦]：得了吧，玩个游戏还这么较真有什么意思，废话一堆，赶紧的还打不打三三了？  
[团队][先打冰心]：打打打，队长在谁手里？去排队吧，顺带，你俩来歪歪我的小房间啊！难不成眼神打还是用意念交流啊？  
都暻秀游戏里沉默了好一会儿都没打字，一开口就是冷漠地打断边伯贤和吴世勋对边伯贤前情缘无休止的讨论，吴世勋见他语气不太好便立刻识相地转移话题。  
边伯贤发现自己说出这些本来极度心塞的黑历史时已经觉得不痛不痒，都暻秀说的是真理，不过是个游戏，有什么好多在乎呢？看都暻秀打完字就面无表情地登陆歪歪检查着自己的奇穴装备只当是他烦了一直谈网恋这种事，也就没想到别处去，抱着对理智游戏玩家都暻秀的崇敬把自己的注意力集中在了即将要开始的JJC  
“世勋你打花间还是花奶？”  
“花间。”  
[团队][一寸锦]：我切好奶了，排吧。  
即使在了歪歪，都暻秀没必要的时候还是选择打字，进了论剑台大部分时候也是谜之沉默。歌奶对于花间的辅助效果是相对其他治疗最好的，虽说边伯贤和都暻秀都是第一次玩苍云和长歌，可到底是PVP老玩家，意识和经验还是相当可以的，除了一开场因为不熟悉套路连跪了几把，后面打的也不算太壮烈。  
吴世勋的花间辗转腾挪体操玩的飞起，边伯贤的苍云一顿瞎JB砍砸，都暻秀的歌奶东奔西跑上天下地，三人默契意外的不错，不过因为号都太小，偶尔遇上对面超级爆炸队都是毫无悬念地被切萝卜冬瓜似的秒杀倒地，这么半输半赢地打着，歪歪里死一样的诡异气氛也缓和了下来。  
“锦锦锦锦奶我奶我奶我要死要死要死！”  
“你别卡我视角啊卧槽，出来点儿！”  
“哥，看好自己血，给你个春泥。”  
“世勋你一会儿看着救我一手，南风留着。”  
“OK”  
“我没解控，南风！世勋！···世勋？你怎么不动了？”  
“···哥我错了，我按到快速登出快捷键了···”  
“神特么你快速登出为什么会设置成快捷键啊！不是按南风吗！”  
都暻秀哭笑不得看着吴世勋的花间号消失在了团队里，只得点了退出离开论剑台，这输的有够憋屈，身边的边伯贤还一副很能理解的语气安慰吴世勋  
“没什么，我以前还按出过迅雷下载器呢。”  
“厉害是你厉害。”  
都暻秀有一瞬间特别想把身边一脸蜜汁自豪的边伯贤踹翻在地。

 

六、醉翁之意  
日子在过，游戏在玩，除了边伯贤和都暻秀隔三差五会出来约饭以外一切照常，边伯贤有事没事就逼逼着好想上八一八，不过也只是口嗨从未做过什么。  
时光如水，岁月如梭，在一个天气晴朗阳光明媚刮着点儿风的好日子，朴灿烈生日了。  
聚餐是肯定要的，也肯定是要去KTV唱唱歌的，边伯贤又能借着给朴灿烈买礼物的理由拖都暻秀出门约一波，两人拎着大包小包和大部队汇合时菜已经上桌了一半。  
“按照国际惯例，暻秀你喝果汁还是雪碧？”一旦聚餐，约定俗成的一个规矩就是：都暻秀不许喝酒。  
边伯贤可不知道这奇怪的惯例是因为自己才定的，还替都暻秀打抱不平，说朴灿烈你过生日这天让暻秀喝点酒也没什么吧，就他一个人不沾酒是在搞歧视？  
“边伯贤，你不懂这件事的严重性。”朴灿烈跟老妈子似的对都暻秀喝酒的事管得特别严格，欲说还休的表情分明就表现出：我告诉你我有一个小咪咪，只是我不说。  
“有什么啊，他发酒疯我负责，看锦锦也很想喝酒的样子，别欺负他了。”边伯贤信誓旦旦，顺带把逛街逛到一脸生无可恋的都暻秀表情强行曲解为无辜委屈。  
事实上边伯贤也是夹带了私心，好奇都暻秀喝多了会怎样很久了，可是朴灿烈他们有意阻止，都暻秀本人也不情不愿地克制着自己，这反而更加激发了边伯贤蠢蠢欲动的使坏欲望，铁了心趁着这天朴灿烈心情好，从他手里争取到了一罐啤酒。  
“灿烈，没关系。”都暻秀明白朴灿烈在担心什么，也实在被禁酒禁到抓狂，于是也凑上去给自己谋福利“我不会喝很多的。”  
“···好吧，就只能喝一罐啊暻秀。”  
“我有分寸。”  
边伯贤见都暻秀和朴灿烈一脸严肃地说着什么，对于他们之间亲昵关系的小羡慕不知何时起变成了一点点嫉妒，这样打哑谜似的说着秘密般的话，仿佛这两人处在不同的世界，这样的距离感让边伯贤心情莫名烦躁了起来。  
都暻秀确实是能喝酒的，一罐酒下去除了脸有一点红外一切正常，边伯贤不肯善罢甘休，一心要灌醉都暻秀自己倒是滴酒未沾，到了KTV又暗搓搓要了调酒，骗着都暻秀喝了好几杯，调酒这玩意儿喝着美味却劲儿极大，都暻秀当成果汁稀里糊涂越喝越兴奋，越喝越多。朴灿烈吹完蜡烛替大家分好蛋糕才想起来看看都暻秀的情况，看到他泛着红晕却十分冷静的脸登时心一咯噔，一罐酒就这样？  
“边伯贤，暻秀喝多了可怕之处在于，他会先对你用物理攻击，紧接着是精神攻击，然后二者结合，你自求多福。”朴灿烈还不知道边伯贤后来又给都暻秀喝了多少，只当都暻秀时隔多日沾了酒精有点上脸，抱着些看好戏的心态，幸灾乐祸地拍拍边伯贤的肩。  
“什么意思？”  
“比如说物理攻击——你的手机膜应该已经不保了。”  
边伯贤懵逼，才想起几分钟前都暻秀正拿着自己的手机翻来覆去拨弄，一回头果然看见都暻秀一脸正直地正在把手机膜撕下来——贴上去——撕下来，如此反复。  
“行吧他爱玩这个就随他去···这也没什么啊。”边伯贤倒是觉得都暻秀这小毛病无伤大雅萌萌哒。  
“天真，他马上就要证明自己没喝醉了。”朴灿烈老神在在，一副‘孺子不可教也’的语气。  
都暻秀也没让朴灿烈失望，心满意足贴完第五次手机膜以后把手机塞回了边伯贤手里，小脸红扑扑的，还是很乖的模样，却抓住了站着的边伯贤衣角，把他拉到自己身边坐下。  
“你是边伯贤。”  
“我是边伯贤。”  
“我很清醒的，我知道你的名字，也知道怎么写。”都暻秀口齿还挺清晰，掰着边伯贤的手指让他手掌摊开，被自己啃得光秃秃的手指在他掌心认认真真一笔一划写边伯贤的名字，边伯贤手掌痒痒，心也有一点骚动。  
“你看，对不对？”歪着脑袋盯着边伯贤的脸看，都暻秀正直的表情依稀带了点得意，边伯贤纳闷着为什么男人也能可爱得这么自然，一边点着头哄他。  
“嗯，全对。”  
“灿烈的名字我也会写，还有世勋的，俊勉哥的···我一点都没醉。”  
“暻秀没喝醉，很厉害！”都暻秀此时异常啰嗦起来，孩子似的语言跟撒娇似的，硬是把在场所有认识人的名字挨个写了一遍，紧紧抓着边伯贤手指的掌心有些出汗，捏得边伯贤感到了些异样的触动，哄他的语气也不自觉越来越温柔。  
“边伯贤我要去你家，要去看狗狗，你说话要算话···阿嚏！”喝多了被KTV的空调吹得打喷嚏也条件反射用手捂住嘴，有点儿娇憨的大喷嚏让都暻秀看上去像个又乖又呆的小动物，边伯贤感觉自己坏掉了，萌点变得很奇怪，告诫自己颤抖的小心脏把持住，替都暻秀把外套披上。  
“好，带你回家看狗狗。”  
边伯贤跟正在玩骰子的朴灿烈打了个招呼就扶着都暻秀要走，朴灿烈也没怎么在意都暻秀醉到了什么样的程度，嘱咐了句路上注意安全就继续投入到了酒局里。

把步子有些打飘的都暻秀扶回自己家后都暻秀又回到了沉默模式，不声不响，严肃地端端正正坐在餐桌边，手又摸着边伯贤的手机一副很想继续折腾手机膜的样子。  
“锦锦，喝口茶。头不痛吗？”  
都暻秀不闹也不吵，一句话不说，就一个劲儿又把边伯贤的手机膜反复撕下来又贴上去。边伯贤还想这人喝多了就循环反复贴膜和啰嗦好像也没朴灿烈说的那么夸张，坐一边儿看他玩了大约十来次，还是忍不住开腔打断他的动作，挺无奈地把浓茶推到都暻秀面前。  
“边伯贤，这是哪儿？”都暻秀看都不看那杯茶，抬起头直勾勾盯着边伯贤，声音很稳，听着确实是十分清醒，只是发言内容十足的糊涂。  
“我家啊，我说过我是本地人。你也别担心有外人，我爸妈在郊区空气好的地儿买了房搬过去了，这里就我一个人住。”  
“为什么我会在你家？”看表情是真实的疑惑着，刚好梦龙摇着小屁股来讨边伯贤摸摸，边伯贤就把小柯基抱起来，轻轻扶着小爪子冲着都暻秀打招呼。  
“来看梦龙啊。”  
都暻秀眼睛一下子就亮了，放下边伯贤的手机就伸出手，快碰到梦龙耳朵时却迟疑了一下，很是小心翼翼地碰了碰梦龙耳尖顺滑柔软的毛，情不自禁感叹道“跟你长得好像啊边伯贤，是父子吧？”  
“可以说是亲生的了。”  
“都好可爱啊！”边伯贤正哭笑不得自我调侃着，被都暻秀真挚地一声夸奖夸晕乎了。  
可爱？  
“我可以抱抱狗狗吗？我会很小心的。”傻笑着接过梦龙放在自己怀里，都暻秀仔细确认了没有压到梦龙的小爪子后爱不释手地呼噜起了毛，柯基本就是挺温和活泼的犬型，这会儿被温温柔柔服侍得舒服，老老实实趴在都暻秀怀里也不闹腾，小小的短尾巴时不时晃一晃表示自己很满意。  
边伯贤还在琢磨着都暻秀说自己可爱是怎样一种心态，内心的纯爷们儿抗拒着这种夸赞，可都暻秀眯着大眼睛笑出爱心嘴开心地说自己‘可爱’···  
好像也不是不可以接受？  
···  
说我可爱，你才可爱吧！  
很幼稚地天人交战了会儿默认了“锦锦觉得我可爱”这个微妙又有点小开心的设定，边伯贤见梦龙还趴得稳稳当当都快被都暻秀揉睡着了，暗笑着小坏蛋还挺享受，于是伸出手戳了戳梦龙的屁股，梦龙一个激灵站起身，短短的小爪子在都暻秀肚子上踩了踩，肉乎乎的身子在都暻秀怀里拱了拱，都暻秀被怼出个酒嗝，梦龙耸着鼻子好像被他身上酒味熏到了，一个矫健的跳跃跳下了他的膝盖，迈着小短腿乐颠颠地跑走了。  
梦龙来去如风卖了波萌讨了顿抚摸就走，都暻秀还有点没缓过神，愣了会儿突然鼓了鼓嘴，边伯贤以为他酒劲儿涌上来想吐，连忙想搀他去洗手间，刚抬起他的胳膊，就被都暻秀抱住了脖子。  
被抱住了。  
边伯贤一愣，下意识环住了都暻秀的背。都暻秀包在嘴里的一小口酒气就这么喷在了边伯贤耳朵根，热得要命，边伯贤半边身子都酥了，不知为何脸也红了起来。  
“边伯贤···”都暻秀声音很沉，每个音都好像在往边伯贤脑子里灌酒精。  
上次抱都暻秀的感觉还没忘，这次清醒状态下又再一次如此贴近，明明这次没有酒精作祟，边伯贤却竟然心跳加速到喉咙口发紧的地步，竟然觉得把都暻秀揽在怀里的感觉妙不可言。  
要说什么，你要说什么？你这样喊我名字想干什么！  
不会是要表白吧？  
边伯贤想到这一点居然还有点激动。  
“锦锦，你···”边伯贤有些艰难地开口，现在的气氛太暧昧了，所有感官和每一根神经都变得非常敏感而感性起来，以致于好像说出恶俗浪漫电影或者爱情小说中酸到掉牙的台词都变得异常轻松且理所应当。  
“···我想尿尿。”  
卧槽。  
边伯贤顿时被铺天盖地的失落感压得喘不过气，好一会儿才缓过神来。  
我他妈在期待点什么啊？

好在都暻秀还没醉到无法独立上厕所，解完手出来一副精神抖擞的样子，边伯贤还有点小糟心，有些烦忧都暻秀这个不自觉的荷尔蒙发射源影响自己懵懂的少男心，于是也不在乎给不给人洗澡了，就想着赶紧把他安顿到床上睡一觉，可是都暻秀这会儿展现了异样的执着热情，挽着边伯贤的胳膊不撒手，被塞进被窝里也还笑嘻嘻地冲着边伯贤傻乐。  
“嘿嘿···边伯贤···”  
“···您有话直说。”边伯贤被都暻秀火热的视线盯得有些燥得慌，胳膊还被都暻秀劫持着，只好挺无奈地坐在了床边。  
“我好喜欢你啊！”语气欢快到好像在说“玉米片超好吃”，都暻秀本就有些幼齿的脸配上无辜纯真的表情此刻看上去完全就是个宝宝样，边伯贤几乎都要脱口而出锦锦酱卡哇伊，非常想伸手去搓一搓他的脸蛋。  
算是明白所谓物理攻击和精神攻击相结合的内涵了，致命，边伯贤无法呼吸。  
还被小可爱之力攻击得晕头转向之际，都暻秀又重复了一遍刚才的话，边伯贤这就有些后知后觉的害羞起来了，只是还没咀嚼出都暻秀话里真正的意思时，朴灿烈一个电话打过来炸得边伯贤一个激灵。  
“干嘛呢你？”  
“诶我这不想起来你把暻秀带家里去了嘛，什么情况啊他没说什么胡话吧？”  
“没啊，挺乖的，还撒娇呢说喜欢我。”  
听到边伯贤有些得意又有些炫耀的这么一句话，朴灿烈倒抽了口冷气，心想完犊子了都暻秀喝得比想象的多。  
“咳···他喝多了就这样，爱逮着人表白，还一本正经的容易让人误会，你别往心里去啊。”朴灿烈迅速挽尊，都暻秀喜欢边伯贤这个秘密只有朴灿烈知道，这也是托了酒精的福，朴灿烈才知道高岭之草都暻秀油盐不进的理由不过就是因为心里已经有个人。  
都暻秀喝多了爱逮着人表白不假，可是提到的永远只有边伯贤。

 

七、你有本事搞定暻秀哥  
酒壮怂人胆，都暻秀断然不是怂的人，不至于借着酒才敢表白。可两人没正式互相认识过，说不定人家边伯贤连自己是谁都不记得，更主要是两人都是男的，都暻秀喜欢了妹子十几二十年的，边伯贤也根正苗红的样子，这俩怎么看都只是比星际大战里的光剑更直，这份喜欢多少是羞于启齿的，都暻秀也不是那种‘为爱不顾一切’不考虑别人感受的自私鬼，想着这事儿自己栽了就栽了，别去膈应别人，把心思藏着过段时间指不定就过去了。  
纸到底包不住火，那天都暻秀不小心喝大了揪着朴灿烈念叨了一晚上边伯贤，第二天朴灿烈挂着俩黑眼圈问都暻秀：哥们儿，你暗恋边伯贤啊？  
都暻秀宿醉醒过来正捧着突突疼的脑袋想去洗把脸，听到朴灿烈这么问，理智和双商还没回归的都暻秀第一个反应就是怎么把他迅速毁尸灭迹。  
“要不要哥给你支支招？虽然说我也没追过男的···”朴灿烈的态度意料之中的令都暻秀安心，瞅见他垮着脸，桃花眼下一大块阴影，清醒了些放弃找刀子的都暻秀有些内疚，当下就决定有其他人在场的时候绝对不多喝酒了。  
“不用，随缘吧，指不定过阵子我就嫌弃他了。你快去睡觉。”  
“桌上有醒酒汤，你去喝了吧晚点儿我们聊聊。”  
“嗯。”  
洗漱完老实喝掉朴灿烈煮的海带汤，才知道真酒也害人的都暻秀郁闷了会儿自己可能是因为边伯贤而新开发的第二人格，瘫在沙发上冷静分析了下情况。  
首先酒是得悠着点儿喝了——不过青岛啤酒真是不错两三瓶应该还行；然后就是昨儿个有没有被别人听到我胡说八道了些啥；再然后是边伯贤真讨厌，学生会会议又没去选修课也翘了；再再然后是边伯贤喝多了也挺爱说些有的没的让人误会的话我肯定是被他传染了；再再再然后就是为什么我又想起了边伯贤？  
嗨呀，好气啊。  
向来做事情沉稳冷静筹备妥当才行动的都暻秀对喜欢边伯贤这事儿一点头绪都没有，更别说怎么去试着交往。种种顾忌以及本就不轻率的性格使然，都暻秀不会因为一己之欲麻烦朋友或者去打扰边伯贤。  
那就真的随缘了吧。  
朴灿烈睡了会儿就醒了，打着哈欠也瘫在了小沙发上，神情恍惚欲言又止，都暻秀等他眼睛聚焦了才开口问他。  
“灿烈，我昨天说了些什么。”  
“边伯贤···嘿嘿嘿···”  
“长得真好看啊边伯贤···一般人类会长这么好看吗？“  
“边伯贤勾引我，过分了。”  
“···我他么昨天就一直在发表这种制杖言论吗？”朴灿烈恶意模仿都暻秀前一晚大着舌头的迷妹语气，揶揄的表情让都暻秀攥紧了拳头。  
“是这样，说到一半还开始抽鼻子，然而并没有流下眼泪，感觉是很努力想哭结果唯一的泪水是打哈欠造成的。可以说是非常以假乱真的感人表白演出。”  
“灿烈啊，我们是朋友对吧。”不情愿地回想起自己前一夜的谜之表现，都暻秀皮笑肉不笑地用极其深情的语气试图唤起朴灿烈对两人友谊的记忆“你后面那些话可以不说出来，你对我有什么意见吗？”  
“实际上并没有。感受到你并不是爱的死去活来我就放心了，暻秀啊，你的决定我一直是支持的，只是我担心我的好朋友会难过。”朴灿烈收起调笑的神情，认真的语气让都暻秀狰狞的表情缓和了下来。  
“我有分寸。”  
“那是自然，论可靠都暻秀称第二可没人敢称第一。”朴灿烈抓了抓头发露出了俏皮的笑容“你不小心说漏嘴的秘密我会守口如瓶的，有什么需要帮忙的地方尽管说！”  
真是治愈人心的友谊，都暻秀当时就感动到认定给自己多少钱都不会卖掉的好朋友就是朴灿烈。  
只是后来朴灿烈添油加醋到处散布‘都暻秀酒品奇差’的谣言导致都暻秀聚会只能与汽水为伴还被嘲笑酒量，甚至拉着吴世勋一起禁都暻秀酒，都暻秀有苦说不出，就逮着机会趁steam打折把朴灿烈的联系方式优惠卖给了高价求朴灿烈微信号的小学妹们，开心地买了一小波游戏还请被蒙在鼓里的朴灿烈吃了顿饭，搞得被妹子信息轰炸的朴灿烈体会到了兄弟情的温暖，感动得一塌糊涂。  
真是很有价值的友谊。

“哎，我懂，那今天先让他在我家休息了啊。”听朴灿烈这么一解释边伯贤也不知道是松了一口气还是有些失望地感叹了一声，暗自槽了一句‘你知道的真多’，本来也没把都暻秀的话往深处想，就当自己被小可爱的美色迷了半秒心智，按捺下心里的一点点冲动，应付了朴灿烈几句就挂了电话。  
边伯贤把表白完又吵着要吐的都暻秀扶到洗手间，等他吐舒服了替他擦干净嘴洗了脸，然后才把闹累了的都暻秀塞进被子里，替他掖好被角，看着他的脸愣神。  
就有点奇怪啊，为什么觉得你这么吸引我？我有感觉我们是真的超级有缘分，不过这才过了多久，我居然就觉得我们之间的缘分比我想象的还要深得多，这可真是破天荒头一次。  
还有为什么朴灿烈跟老母鸡护崽子似的对你这么在意啊？  
都暻秀睡着的样子很乖，习惯性侧着身子把自己蜷起来一些，边伯贤回过神来才发现自己又一动不动盯着他，呼吸都下意识放轻了很多。  
色令智昏，边伯贤，你不能这样沉迷下去了，去浪，去运动，去泡妹子！  
刚好宠物代抓发短信过来说任务完成，于是大半夜的莫名失眠边伯贤就只能选择打开了游戏。  
边伯贤确认完背包里小宠物任务的道具，顺手打开好友列表，一看也就朴灿烈和吴世勋在线，还没来得及想好做些什么事，吴世勋的密聊就发了过来。  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：咦？  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：？  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：你怎么还在线？  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：你怎么还在线？  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：做日常啊，你做了吗没做就进组，灿烈也在  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：有小姐姐在组里吗，不在不去  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：你屁事很多，爱来不来  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：听说暻秀哥住你家，你怎么还有闲工夫玩游戏？撸蛇作风让我发笑  
边伯贤感觉自己有点看不懂吴世勋的话。这小子几个意思？怎么看着这么暧昧？  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：小朋友不要乱说话，你这样诋毁学长是不是不太合适  
自己日常确实也没做，不过都暻秀在床上呼呼大睡，边伯贤就顿觉自己没什么动力做任务。那个冷艳的琴娘不在自己身边，一点意思都没有。  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：不和小屁孩计较。你知道锦锦的账号密码么，我双开帮他把日常做一下  
敲回车键发送信息的时候恰好吴世勋的组队邀请发过来，边伯贤顺手就进了组。  
[团队][烈火歌]：你要他号干啥，暻秀的日常我帮他做完了  
[团队][十里仙]：？  
所以到底为什么对锦锦这么好啊？  
边伯贤不知道的是，因为都暻秀无偿为帮会建设付出了大量时间和精力，甚至还被朴灿烈直接套路到了这个服重新开始玩，所以朴灿烈很豪迈地承包了都暻秀的日常任务，只是都暻秀为了和边伯贤多待在一起玩会儿从没让朴灿烈有过表现机会罢了。  
沉默地做完了一连串日常任务，沉默地打完了末班车战场，边伯贤心情微妙到手上操作都狠了几分，一场战场下来击杀协杀数竟然是超过了装备最好的朴灿烈。  
也不是说边伯贤操作特别犀利，完全是他拒绝听朴灿烈指挥，拒绝去配合团队占点开箱子，一个人沉迷撸人头无法自拔，这才让最后战场统计的数据如此漂亮。  
从战场出来，边伯贤想着任务也做完了，火速下线打会儿屁股发泄一下心里诡异的烦躁，只是还没点退出团队，就看到有一个浅色的梅花盾套在了自己身上。  
[团队][遗音]：谢谢盾姐[十里仙]一直保护我~  
说话的是个小琴萝，歌奶。  
边伯贤费了点儿劲才想起来这个奶妈和自己分配在一个小队里，自己执著地抢人头时她也一直跟在身后给自己治疗，与其说是保护她，其实只是边伯贤见到红名就立马冲上去一顿暴揍而已。  
这个盾怎么没有锦锦的漂亮。  
此刻唯心主义边伯贤愣是从一模一样的梅花盾上看出了些不同，还特地点开了琴萝的装备面板，颇为嫌弃地心里暗自吐槽这人长得没有一寸锦好看。  
此时已经近凌晨一点，团队里人拿了战场首胜都退的差不多了，那个小琴萝还没走，绕着十里仙蹦跶，技能CD一好就往十里仙身上套盾。  
[团队][遗音]：[可怜][可怜]盾姐缺绑定奶吗？  
[团队][十里仙]：不缺  
[团队][遗音]：那盾姐喜欢百合吗？  
[团队][十里仙]：不喜欢  
[团队][遗音]：那缺不缺情缘缘呀？  
[团队][烈火歌]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
[团队][熏风醉]：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
这俩看热闹的真的一点解围的意思都没有，吴世勋更过分，连哈哈哈都是复制的。  
边伯贤不知该笑还是该苦恼，玩女号还是被求情缘，证明了魅力也徒增了些麻烦。  
[团队][十里仙]：不缺  
[团队][遗音]：你的海鳗明明显示没有情缘！没关系，我们可以慢慢培养感情~  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：爆笑，你要怎么办？  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：不帮忙就少添乱，闭嘴别BB  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：我这是好心啊，你悠着点儿指不定就真闹上八一八了  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：不过也算圆满了你的心愿  
吴世勋说的也是很有道理，只是送上门来的渣妹子机会边伯贤却一点想抓住的心思都没有，一方面是开开玩笑而已确实干不出这种缺德事，另一方面的原因边伯贤也有些未解，就觉得这游戏里不想再和谁有太亲的关系。  
和除了锦锦以外的人绑定有点奇怪，还是算了吧。  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：这用波浪号的妹子我搞定还不是分分钟的事情？你们别害我就行[鄙视][鄙视][鄙视][鄙视][鄙视]  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：这么厉害呀！  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：你有本事去搞定暻秀哥啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
天地良心，不明真相的吴世勋小朋友只是想看边伯贤在一路从“本校大一最难追的不解风情小可爱”进化到“本校大三最难追的不解风情小可爱”的都暻秀身上吃瘪而已，却不想一句玩笑话提前打开了边伯贤心里从未打开过的新世界大门。  
吴世勋这样一句话一说，都暻秀甜乎乎的小脸就瞬间出现在边伯贤眼前，还不知好歹地笑出个小爱心，边伯贤顿时热血上头，爆手速砸键盘立下了人生中最大的flag.  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：搞就搞，我早就想搞他了！

 

八、你都知道了？  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：脐带+max  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：搞定了给你十张海底捞优惠券  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：不稀罕  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：哥喜欢海底捞  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：说话算话  
[团队][十里仙]：[遗音]别想了，不培养，不约，八八六  
本来还想着对方是个妹子，拒绝也拒绝的温和些，可边伯贤正激动着也就顾不得委婉了，那妹子倒也执着，这么被强硬地拒绝了，虽然面子上挂不住退了队，可还是加了十里仙好友。  
[团队][烈火歌]：这就走  
[团队][熏风醉]：没意思  
[团队][十里仙]：洗洗睡  
边伯贤不带眷恋地火速下线前还不忘补充了一句  
[团队][十里仙]：明天记得帮锦锦点名  
[团队][烈火歌]：嗯  
[团队][熏风醉]：？？？WTF  
[团队][十里仙]：他应该起不来  
完全没意识到这句话的歧义，边伯贤关掉游戏也不想玩别的了，就想赶紧去睡一晚都暻秀。那边吴世勋联系了之前和边伯贤对话的上下文，生怕边伯贤的‘搞定’带了不可描述的意味，惊慌地连忙打电话过去。  
“冲动是魔鬼！伯贤哥你不能对暻秀哥做对不起社会主义和谐建设的事啊！”  
大晚上的边伯贤被第二次爆响的手机铃声吓到，心里骂了一百遍这对事儿逼竹马不让人安生，一听吴世勋带着哭腔嚎着劝自己，纳着闷打断了他。  
“什么意思？我做什么了？”  
“你不能让哥起不来床！哥不去上课就没人给灿烈抄笔记，灿烈没笔记抄就留级，留级就跟我同届，同届就轮到我给他点名抄笔记了，我不要啊！”  
“说梦话呢啊？瞎掰也有点可信度，锦锦都喝吐了你觉得他明天能去上课？我保证他怎么闹腾我都不揍他，睡你的觉去好吗世勋。”  
边伯贤显然还是天真了，有点早熟过头的吴世勋脑子里跑过的五十四个黄暴念头都是单纯的边伯贤目前所想不到的。  
吴世勋一听也有道理，乖乖地道了声伯贤哥晚安就挂了电话。边伯贤定好闹钟就迅速把手机关了机。  
洗漱完走到自己床跟前，边伯贤有点儿犯难——都暻秀不知何时抱着被子把自己裹成一个饭卷缩到了床边。  
怕都暻秀着凉，边伯贤给房里打了暖空调，可被子都被抢走了自己怎么睡？边伯贤试着揪住被子角想至少救回能盖肚子的面积，用了点儿力扯了扯倒也意外的顺利，都暻秀软趴趴的被一点点翻过去滚到了另一边，撅着屁股露出一小截雪白的腰肉。  
脑子里什么东西炸了一下，边伯贤甩了甩脑袋，深呼吸一口气小心翼翼钻进了已经被捂热的被窝里，把另一半被子轻轻盖在了都暻秀身上，刚躺平想松懈下精神，感到热源在身边的都暻秀手就摸进了边伯贤的上衣下摆。  
把边伯贤腹肌当暖手宝的都暻秀满意地哼哼了一声，又钻进被子里往他胳膊下拱了拱，边伯贤一边紧张地不敢轻举妄动一边担心都暻秀闷在被子里喘不过气，迟疑了下只好揽住他的腰把他往被子外抱了抱，手掌不可避免地接触到了都暻秀软乎乎的腰肉。  
这可是个男的，腰再细再好摸也还是个男的，允许男的跟自己睡一个被窝可以说是好哥们儿之间不太讲究，可自己怎么下意识对他这么小心翼翼，怎么还会抱住就不想撒手···怎么还会紧张到心跳快成这样？  
关系好是一回事，忍不住想把你一直抱在怀里肯定是另一回事。  
总是觉得你可爱的我肯定哪里不对。  
究竟是为什么，边伯贤有那么点本能地不敢深思，加上被子这么暖，都暻秀这么软，边伯贤就困了。

边伯贤醒的比闹钟还早，因为再不醒怕是得需要截肢。  
手臂被压得几乎失去知觉，边伯贤心里叹着气把胳膊从都暻秀身下缓缓抽出来，都暻秀顺势滚到了床边，边伯贤还没来得及用麻木的手去拉一下，都暻秀就掉下了床，摔了个震天响。  
本来没想笑的，可是看都暻秀半闭着眼睛懵着脸摸索着爬上床又安心睡过去的模样觉得实在太有意思，边伯贤一个不小心就没忍住。  
也不知道到底哪里好笑了，边伯贤没什么良心地笑到浑身发抖，缓了好一会儿才慢吞吞爬下床洗漱穿衣出门买早餐。

多么熟悉的头痛感和饥饿感。  
都暻秀慢悠悠醒过来，有点不堪回首自己又一次喝大了的表现。  
零碎的记忆拼凑起来，都暻秀眉头越皱越紧，后知后觉发现自己躺在满是边伯贤气味的被窝里，颇有些痴汉地抓着被子狠狠抱了一下，然后才张开四肢伸了个懒腰，男子气概十足地决定去面对一下自己惹的事。  
都暻秀脚刚沾地，虚掩的房门就被怼开，梦龙乐颠颠地凑上来试图用小短腿搭上都暻秀的膝盖，都暻秀弯下腰温柔地把他抱起来放在腿上，顺着他的毛问他  
“你爸现在是不是在家？”  
梦龙抬起头，乌溜溜的大眼睛看着都暻秀，仿佛给了个肯定的回答。  
“我昨天没干坏事吧？”  
小柯基把脑袋搁在都暻秀膝盖上，叹了口气。  
都暻秀心一凉，揉着梦龙的屁股抱着一丝希望又开口。  
“我是不是对你爸说什么了？”  
沉默。  
“回答我。”  
沉默。  
“不要试图蒙混过关，说话！”  
沉默。  
“你和你爸简直沆瀣一气，说，是不是他派你来试探我的！”  
都暻秀很严肃地抱起梦龙让他面对自己，小柯基眼神无辜极了，仿佛在说：  
深井冰。  
“不是我指使的，我只是想看看你醒了没，这小子跑的比我还快。”边伯贤从门口探出个头，委屈的模样和梦龙简直如出一辙。  
这世上会有认认真真和小狗说话的人边伯贤也确实是大开眼界。  
我的锦锦怎么做什么都这么有趣啊？  
啊，可以说是我的欢乐之源了。  
刚才的话绝对全被边伯贤听到了，有一点心虚的都暻秀脸一僵，下意识把梦龙揣进了怀里，仿佛在找一点安全感。  
“你都知道了？”我喜欢你的事儿你都知道了？  
“嗯。”知道你酒喝多会怎么样了，不过也真的很有意思。  
“你···有什么想法吗？”被男的喜欢有没有觉得恶心厌恶之类的？  
“没什么，可以理解的。”男人嘛喝多了干傻事说胡话也正常，被你的玩笑话搞得心跳加速是我自己的问题。  
“···那我们怎么办。”可以理解是几个意思？  
“没怎么办啊，床也让你睡了，人也给你睡了，你得对我负责。”怎么说都是同床共枕过的关系了，既然和你在一起这么开心，那就多和你黏在一起呗。  
“···好。”完了，我还动手了？被睡了你还可以理解个什么劲啊···你平时那么爱胡说八道应该是夸张了吧我并没有得手是吧？我不会真的冲动到借酒···那什么你了吧！  
“你这是什么惊恐的表情，自己做的事别不认账。还有啊，锦锦，我们很亲对吧？”比你和世勋或者你和灿烈更亲密对不对？你把我搞得心绪不宁当然要负责！当然只能对我一个人负责！  
“当然。”我果然是对你做了什么···不过你还是一如既往的撒娇表情，看来我只是揩了油，万幸万幸，不然朋友都做不成了。  
“那我们要一直好好相处，关系越来越好才行。”既然你这么说了，在我弄清楚自己想法之前，你得一直在我身边。  
“嗯。”被吃豆腐了还这么说的话···你如果不是心实在太大，那么就是也有一点喜欢我的吧？  
都暻秀正在为要不要开始攻略边伯贤做心理建设，边伯贤也决定要搞懂自己心率老是因为都暻秀飙车的原因。  
虽然话题不同，但是两个人都得出了要和对方更加亲亲密密相处的结论，也算是一次成功的沟通。  
“说起来···你没事吧？昨天我是不是太过分了？”虽然我不记得我有做什么激烈运动，可是睡起来肩膀有点痛，难不成就是昨天想霸王硬上弓时被揍的？  
“没事，你昨天折腾的动静那么大倒是睡得舒服。”又啰嗦又贴膜又抢被子又乱摸又摔下床的，你一点都不省事可是我只觉得又有趣又可爱，只想把你按在怀里跟揉梦龙一样摸摸拍拍你。  
“对不起啊伯贤。”既然是笑着说出这句话那说明真的没擦枪走火，不过朋友之间这样做到底僭越了，真的很抱歉。  
伯贤两个字从都暻秀的声带里发出来，又甜蜜又深情，边伯贤听着腿都快软了，又很想冲上去抱抱都暻秀。  
真是可爱到让人哽咽啊你。  
边伯贤感觉再看着都暻秀水润的大眼睛下去自己要丧失理智连人带狗一起搂进怀里揉，于是迅速说完‘卫生间有新的牙刷和毛巾洗漱完来吃点东西’后立刻关上了房门。  
都暻秀抱着梦龙呆呆地坐了会儿，喜悦一点点充斥大脑。意外发现和边伯贤的关系有可能再进一步，这让都暻秀整个心脏都飘飘乎乎的。  
既然我本来就抵抗不了你的魅力，你也似乎并不讨厌我对你的心思，那我不会停止喜欢你了。  
是真男人都会抓住机会的事，纯爷们都暻秀绝不可能掉链子。

看边伯贤活蹦乱跳从厨房到餐厅到卧室又到客厅走了七八趟，都暻秀总算安下了心。屁股痛不痛这种事又不好当面问指不定戳人家伤口，暗自观察许久再三确认没有伤到边伯贤后，都暻秀这才松了口气。  
“今天不上课，那我们出去玩？”实在承受不了都暻秀把食物包在嘴里吃的小仓鼠模样，边伯贤捧着今天格外躁动的心把自己家逛了个遍，等都暻秀东西快吃完了才走回餐桌。  
“怎么不上课···卧···槽！十一点了！”都暻秀这才注意到时间，一下子站起来，想起书本笔记本全在学校，于是又坐下。  
“没事，我拜托灿烈帮你点名了。”虽然语气不是拜托但是态度四舍五入一下也是在求人了，边伯贤问心无愧。  
“我知道，就算不拜托，灿烈也会帮我搞定。”  
“锦锦···你和灿烈关系这么好吗？”帮灿烈抄笔记，听灿烈的话一直在禁酒，连玩个游戏都是为了灿烈选的服务器，灿烈帮你做日常，会惦记着你无论多晚都会打电话过来问情况···还有很多我不知道的事情吧，你们就是比我想象的还要亲对吧。  
“我和世勋关系也很好啊，我也是和你一样有挺多好朋友的好吧？因为都是靠谱又善良的人所以相处都很舒服。”  
边伯贤话语里的酸味儿都暻秀愣是没闻出来，火上浇油似的当着边伯贤的面又夸了好一通‘灿烈脾气棒又细心又幽默感十足’，还想着昨天朴灿烈生日结果自己却喝大了都没有好好祝他生日快乐，特别对不起他。  
听到‘靠谱又善良’这种评价，边伯贤瞬间想起自己面临被陌生妹子强求情缘的窘境时用哈哈哈刷屏的竹马二人、一直奴役自己的前学生会会长、一直在微信群潜水一开口就是吐槽的猫嘴同学、以及毕业了还一直勤上游戏、总是撒娇要聚会的学长···  
锦锦你认真的吗？你开心就好。

 

九、变成鸡吧  
边伯贤对都暻秀的小心眼此刻膨胀成了一点点嫉妒，理智上很清楚好友之间互相帮忙和关心完全是在情理之中，自己也有交情深到可以穿一条裤衩的好兄弟，可是感情上就是对都暻秀和朴灿烈的关系产生了不可控的轻微妒忌。  
无论都暻秀本人怎么说‘我们很亲密’，可实际上就是怎么都比不上长年的友谊吧？  
‘锦锦并不只属于我’这个认知让边伯贤糟心了好一会儿。  
都暻秀伸出手在放空的边伯贤眼前挥了挥，边伯贤眨了下眼睛表示回神了，都暻秀才耐心地又重复了一遍刚才的话“你有什么特别想去的地方吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那要不还是打游戏？”  
“可以，我去把笔记本找出来，你用我的台式吧。”  
“我用笔记本就可以了，伯贤你的衣服借我一下。”显然不是会纠结于儿女情长小心思太久的都暻秀迅速决定好翘课的这半天该如何消磨，站起身就很自然地开始脱薄毛衣，露出了上身的打底。  
“你你你想干什么？”边伯贤差点咬到舌头。  
“洗澡啊，我一身酒味臭的要命你不觉得熏我都嫌恶心，要不要帮你把床单被套也洗一下？”  
“衣柜里随便拿，随你开心想洗就洗我不介意。”  
很气，就知道不会这么刺激。  
都是男的，借个衣服穿自然没什么要扭捏。都暻秀熟练地把被套剥下来和床单一起扔进洗衣机，随便拿了件边伯贤的上衣就进了浴室。  
不过到底是喜欢的人的衣服，尤其是穿内裤的时候都暻秀难免羞涩了半秒。  
吃了点东西垫饥又舒舒服服洗完澡的都暻秀头疼感缓解了七七八八，把头发随意吹了吹，套上厚厚的居家服习惯性光着腿就走出了洗手间，边伯贤还在给笔记本电脑输入开机密码，听到动静一回头就差点一拳砸穿键盘。  
“锦锦，冬天了，冷，你穿条裤子。”无论是半干着有些凌乱的小刘海，还是沾着水珠的鬓角，还是刚洗完澡白里透粉的皮肤，还是此刻异常红润的心形嘴，都暻秀出浴图确实是勾人，但是边伯贤这会儿视线完全黏在了他的腿上。边伯贤感觉自己舌头不听使唤，磕磕巴巴很费劲才能说出几个字。  
“有空调呢不碍事。”晃着白花花的腿，都暻秀就这么毫无自觉地走近了边伯贤。  
虽然很不小心喜欢上了边伯贤，可本质上都暻秀依旧直的可怕。就真的很过分吧，会觉得心上人的一举一动都特别有魅力并毫不吝啬地给予赞美，可是对自己有多吸引人却完全不自知，浑身散发着让人心动的气息还用温柔纯真又真挚坚定的眼神看着你，无心的勾引最为致命。  
用有些绕口的一句话来说：就好像被可爱的人夸可爱一样，只会觉得这么夸着的人更可爱。  
边伯贤脑内弹射过N条锦锦好看锦锦漂亮锦锦世界第一迷人的弹幕，信息量过于庞大到脑子当机的地步，逻辑和思考能力全部暂时性阵亡。  
大圣，您收了神通吧！  
“你也打屁股？交出战网号！”都暻秀探过身眯着眼睛看到笔记本电脑桌面上熟悉的图标，兴奋地坐下来，边伯贤衣服袖子有点长，都暻秀毫不在意地撸了撸袖子，用胳膊杵了下边伯贤的胳膊“来来来吸两把。”  
晃神的边伯贤被捅得抖了一抖，回过神来也一下子就被游戏吸引了注意力，旋即也激动地打开了台式电脑上的守望先锋，投入到了严肃而伟大的游戏事业中。  
两个网瘾少年沉迷屁股无法自拔，大吼着“我最佳！”“金牌！”“这么强都不给我点赞，垃圾！”忘情地直接吸屁股吸到都暻秀肚子叫了一声。  
“我给忘了，你到现在只吃了个煎饼果子，早就饿了吧？咱们先点个外卖。”边伯贤如梦初醒，一边拍了拍都暻秀一边拿起手机琢磨哪家外卖好吃。  
“点点点，你随便点我没什么特别不想吃的。”都暻秀也糙得很，手从键盘鼠标上撤下来咂了咂嘴起身去找水喝。  
一停止网瘾，这俩又闲得开始欣赏对方。都暻秀拿着两个玻璃杯和水壶回来觉得边伯贤低头研究外卖的样子风情撩人帅到不讲天理，边伯贤点完外卖抬头看光着腿的都暻秀风情万种美艳不可方物；都暻秀看着边伯贤喝水觉得他的喉结性感至极，边伯贤盯着都暻秀提着满满的水壶往杯子里倒水微微露出青筋形状的手觉得他男人味爆棚。  
“发什么呆呢，烫？我兑了凉水的。”  
“好喝，你烧的水真好喝。”  
“这种勉强的夸奖不必了。”  
“噢···你在家一直不爱穿裤子的吗？”  
“在家是这样，习惯了。你感觉辣眼睛的话我就去把裤子穿上。”  
“人间美景，按你心意来吧。”  
“没事很快你也会习惯的。”  
“也？”  
“灿烈从震惊到害羞到阻止到接受也就经历了一周。”  
“？他也看过？”  
“假期会去对方家玩啊，留宿是经常的事情。”看着边伯贤越噘越高的嘴，都暻秀很识相地隐瞒了其实自家就在朴灿烈家楼上的事实，说起来和灿烈关系那么亲也有距离近的因素在。  
“然后灿烈还带着世勋。”  
“嗯。”  
“我单方面宣布我和朴灿烈不共戴天。”  
“吃药。”  
都暻秀心情很好地和边伯贤瞎扯，抱着‘猥亵了边伯贤还一点都不记得’的内疚和歉意以及’边伯贤的反应看上去是有点喜欢我’的惊喜心情，虽说没表现出什么，可是对喜欢边伯贤这件事心境一下子开朗许多，不用压抑的感觉非常好，莫名其妙就更喜欢了边伯贤一点，就更觉得和边伯贤在一起非常轻松加愉快。  
“有谁能上线？”这会儿微信群突然活了，金俊勉这么一句话发出来立刻就有好几个回复。  
“在上课。”  
“在打工。”  
“在约会。”  
“上课打工的我忍了，约会还看手机当我傻？”金俊勉没好气地艾特了一下边伯贤“伯贤，我知道你今天没课。”  
“游戏删了。”  
“元旦策划你不用写了。”  
“你在哪儿呢，组我。”  
“怎么还拖家带口的上线，暻秀翘课了？”  
“一言难尽。”  
[团队][绵绒兔]：你俩来一下成都我这儿  
[团队][一寸锦]：嗯。  
[团队][十里仙]：然后呢？  
[团队][绵绒兔]：把这个任务接了做完  
[团队][一寸锦]：好了。  
[团队][十里仙]：好了  
[团队][绵绒兔]：任务奖励送了只鸡是吧  
[团队][一寸锦]：是  
[团队][绵绒兔]：你们都点一下互动键  
[团队][十里仙]：···哇  
[团队][绵绒兔]：发现没！你们可以变成鸡了！  
“俊勉哥受了什么刺激？“  
“论文要重写的关系吧。”  
都暻秀嘴角抽搐了一下，有些不敢置信地敲下一句话。  
[团队][一寸锦]：俊勉哥，你这么紧张地喊人，就是为了告诉我们你发现了副职业怎么玩？  
[团队][绵绒兔]：？你们都知道驭兽师这个副职业可以把自己变成跟宠吗？  
[团队][一寸锦]：虽然我也才知道···但是没必要这么激动吧。  
[团队][绵绒兔]：不好玩吗？  
[团队][一寸锦]：好玩。  
[团队][绵绒兔]：那就闭嘴玩  
“我觉得最近都不要惹俊勉哥比较好。”  
“同感。”  
三个人通过副职业驭兽师的技能同时变成了跟宠大公鸡——红羽大将军，真正感受到了宠物视角的魔性后都暻秀立马就上瘾了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈按加速可以跑超快，伯贤快跟上我的speed来飙鸡！”  
“哎这鸡攻击技能比我本人还强啊，干脆用鸡去打JJC好了！”  
“神特么鸡还能和玩家切磋66666嗨呀吃我一爪！”  
边伯贤抽空拿了趟外卖回来都暻秀还在操纵着[一寸锦的红羽大将军]跟着[绵绒兔的红羽大将军]疯跑，金俊勉找到了懂得变成鸡乐趣的知音，更加放飞自我带着都暻秀不断研发大公鸡新玩法。  
虽然觉得很制杖但是看都暻秀发旋儿那的一小撮头发跟着都暻秀开心到颤抖，边伯贤就心情特别明媚，不自觉就陪着都暻秀一起666哈哈哈。  
“锦锦，吃点东西再玩。”每次变成跟宠到了时间限制就会还神到本体，边伯贤好不容易逮到又玩结束一个CD的金俊勉去吃饭这个机会，便马上用食物唤回都暻秀还在狂欢的精神。  
“吃完了一起玩啊我带你去浪！”  
“行的，先吃饭，再变鸡。”边伯贤把快餐盒挨个打开，把一次性筷子递给都暻秀，语气无奈又宠溺。

金俊勉吃饭速度非常快，就这么会儿功夫朴灿烈和吴世勋也被骗上了游戏做完了驭兽师的前置任务，目瞪口呆地被迫变成了大公鸡。  
[团队][烈火歌]：=-=然后呢我们五鸡战队要干什么，打55吗？  
[团队][绵绒兔]：也不是不行  
[团队][一寸锦]：也不是不行。  
[团队][十里仙]：也不是不行  
[团队][熏风醉]：也不是不行  
[团队][一寸锦]：那边有个大披风的小姐姐。  
[团队][绵绒兔]：走，我们去会会小姐姐  
[团队][熏风醉]：和人抱着呢，她有情缘的  
[团队][十里仙]：能怼那男的么  
[团队][烈火歌]：试过了，不行  
[团队][一寸锦]：过来围着他们站好。  
[团队][绵绒兔]：很酷，感受一下被鸡包围的绝望吧！  
[团队][十里仙]：这是什么邪恶的阵法···  
[团队][熏风醉]：白字嘲讽他们试试  
[团队][绵绒兔]：不行，人类看我们在公屏打字看到的都是喔喔喔，只有我们鸡类能看懂彼此的语言  
[团队][十里仙]：···玛德这游戏设定好精妙  
[团队][一寸锦]：喔喔喔也还行，精神攻击，法术吟唱！  
[附近][一寸锦的红羽大将军]：喔喔！喔喔喔喔！喔！  
[团队][烈火歌]：他们下线了  
[团队][一寸锦]：说明咒语有用。  
[团队][绵绒兔]：下一对  
[团队][十里仙]：强无敌，服  
[团队][熏风醉]：+1  
[团队][烈火歌]：+2  
边伯贤觉得都暻秀想坏点子时眉飞色舞的狡猾小样子都特别迷人，一本正经胡说八道着不自觉就把其他人带得心情都非常好起来。  
这个好玩的人啊，本来就这么活泼又有趣，所以才有这么多人愿意宠爱着他吧？  
“你们嗨什么呢？”  
手机一震，然而五鸡小战队一时半会儿都没有谁愿意回复，边伯贤抽空搭理了一下发问者，差点没跟上[一寸锦的红羽大将军]飞奔的节奏，连忙扔了手机紧张地再次融入到大部队中。  
“一起来变成鸡吧。”

 

十、一闪一闪亮晶晶  
不知道是不是自己心理作用，都暻秀好像变得黏人了些。  
边伯贤觉得都暻秀即使一开始会放置play自己，也确实对自己一直非常好，并且自从在自家住过一晚后好像就变得更温柔了。  
果然感情变深了是好事情。  
都暻秀对边伯贤的好声好气让边伯贤很是受用，边伯贤发现和都暻秀好感度刷的越高自己就越开心，于是也没什么顾忌地总是和都暻秀腻在一起。都暻秀也珍惜起和边伯贤相处的每分每秒，对他越发宠让。  
边伯贤在剑三里看上了新的江湖套外观，收集齐一套要很多兵甲图谱，他不想去做复杂的美人图，于是都暻秀二话不说就陪他去挖宝。  
事实证明边伯贤带着都暻秀挖宝是绝对明智的选择，因为他一个人从来就挖不出兵甲图谱，都暻秀倒是一挖一个准，甚至挖出了挂件。  
边伯贤向欧洲势力屈服。  
灰头土脸的非洲十里仙还在为挖出第一个图谱激动的时候，都暻秀轻飘飘在团队打了一句话。  
[团队][一寸锦]：又出藏宝洞了。  
[团队][十里仙]：又  
[团队][一寸锦]：嗯，我这里的是第二个。一个洞就只存在三十分钟，多挖了也没用，先打第一个吧我做标记了。  
边伯贤向锦锦大佬屈服。  
很快就喊来人打完了藏宝洞，第一个洞出了个不错的挖宝武器，第二个洞出了一张缝纫图纸，欧非参半的结果倒也还差强人意，挖宝武器很痛快地卖给了队里有需求的职业，图纸免费给了队里学缝纫的奶妈，都暻秀也不贪心，把钱平均分给了参与打藏宝洞的玩家后才解散了队伍。  
[团队][一寸锦]：伯贤，开电影画质。  
重新和边伯贤组队后都暻秀才注意到这个藏宝洞刚好在问道坡，便让边伯贤调整一下游戏画质。  
[团队][十里仙]：好了，怎么？  
[团队][一寸锦]：问道坡有萤火虫。  
最高画质才能显示出来的点点荧光柔柔地缀在青墨的夜空和碧绿的小山丘上，边伯贤不是不知道地图上这一块区域有萤火虫，只是这话由都暻秀说出来徒增了这些游戏数据百分之两百的唯美浪漫。  
[团队][十里仙]：我奶奶家也有萤火虫，带你去看  
[团队][一寸锦]：夏天才有萤火虫吧？  
[团队][十里仙]：也有不怕冷的铮铮硬汉，萤火虫里的扛把子  
[团队][一寸锦]：允许你吹牛B但是不许过分。  
[团队][十里仙]：真的，不信就跟我回乡下去亲眼看看  
[团队][一寸锦]：什么时候？  
[团队][十里仙]：就明天  
[团队][一寸锦]：我没记错的话明天开始放寒假。  
[团队][十里仙]：对啊，跟我回老家过年吧  
都暻秀不知怎么的就脸上发烫起来。还没计划好怎么泡到你呢，你是不是太热情了。  
本来以为边伯贤只是开玩笑，结果边伯贤第二天真的到都暻秀宿舍门口去接人了，都暻秀行李才堪堪收拾好，正和朴灿烈扯皮商量着要不要先吃饭再启程，见到边伯贤的时候措手不及。  
“干嘛？”  
“带你回家。”  
“你认真的？”  
“票都买好了。”  
“停一下，停一下行不行。”朴灿烈被刺得睁不开眼睛“秀恩爱请出门。”  
“我要说不呢？”  
“那我走还不行嘛？”  
“灿烈等等！行李帮我带回去。”  
“你俩私奔连家当都不要了啊？”  
都暻秀做了个恍然大悟的表情，从塞进朴灿烈手里的自己背包中取出手机充电器，然后拍拍朴灿烈的胳膊笑得一脸纯良“OK了这些就拜托你帮我带回家，欠你一个人情。其余的事情我自己跟我妈交代，谢谢了啊！”  
朴灿烈心想这俩什么时候背着自己已经发展到回老家结婚的地步了。

显然不是为了萤火虫而只是想和边伯贤再多待在一起几天的都暻秀就这么跟着边伯贤坐上了动车，然后转了巴士，睡睡醒醒迷迷糊糊，终于踩到乡间泥路上时一脸迷惘，边伯贤看到都暻秀懵逼的表情，一下子就笑开了。  
“我觉得拐卖你肯定特别容易。”  
“啊？”  
“还‘啊？’，知道这是哪里吗？”  
“你老家。”  
“具体地址呢？”  
“不知道。”  
“那你还傻不愣登就跟着我来了。”  
“你又不会害我。”都暻秀呆着表情，空口无凭地信任着边伯贤。边伯贤的心颤了颤，瞬间就化了。  
也对，是你的话我只会拐回家，绝对舍不得卖掉给别人。  
边伯贤抓住都暻秀纤细过度的手腕，颇为无奈“那跟牢我，我不会害你但是不保证别人不会，走丢了就没办法了。”  
“打电话啊。”  
“我下次说出感人台词的时候你记得不要拆台。”  
“嗯。”

边伯贤的奶奶看自家乖孙儿带了个看着也乖乖的小孩儿回家开心得不得了，给边妈妈回完电话说接到孩子了就热情地拿出零食和坚果给边伯贤和都暻秀吃。  
“小贤的朋友叫什么呀？”关心完亲孙子的老人家温和又慈爱的目光放到了都暻秀身上，都暻秀连忙乖巧地回答道“奶奶您好，我叫都暻秀，这几天打扰您了。”  
“嗳，真乖，奶奶叫你小秀好不好啊？小秀吃糖。”  
“当然好，谢谢奶奶。”  
边奶奶看俩甜甜的孩子冲着自己笑心里就觉得暖，又拿了饮料给他们才兴致勃勃地准备起了晚饭。  
“你奶奶真好。”都暻秀莫名脑补起了变成老头子的边伯贤，即使岁月风霜刻在脸上，他眼中沉淀下来的温柔和善良肯定也是不会变的。  
“年轻的时候也是个贤良淑德的大美女。”边伯贤笑得暖融融，语气自豪又调皮“家族遗传的美人基因在我身上也表现的很出色吧！”  
“啊，确实很帅。”都暻秀捧住边伯贤的脸，很仔细地品味着他有些单薄却足够迷人的五官。  
“是吧？说起来既然奶奶也叫了，那我们算是一家人了？”边伯贤有一点点不敢看都暻秀深情的双眼，总觉得在这双布灵布灵的大眼睛里看到自己的脸有些害羞，视线不自在地微微下垂，却又离不开都暻秀红润的唇，慌了神说出的话一点都没经过思考。  
都暻秀双手一用力就把边伯贤的脸挤变了形，心砰砰跳，抿了抿唇不知道说什么才好，只好又松开手，撇开脸转移话题。  
“不和你抢家族门面担当的位置，小贤。”  
“明明长了一张不论性别都会被迷住的脸，门面担当的位置自然也有你一个，小秀。”  
两人沉默了会儿，都暻秀抱着肩膀抖了一下。  
“说人话。”  
“···好。”

又一次睡同个被窝的机会来的很快，边奶奶担心孩子们冻着，又是加被子又是给热水袋的，进进出出边伯贤的屋好几趟，等两个小豆子乖乖并排躺好把被子拉到下巴上乖乖地道‘奶奶晚安’，才恋恋不舍轻轻带上了房门。  
什么事都应该是一回生二回熟，睡一个被窝当然也是，只不过这次都暻秀清醒得很，感觉到边伯贤身体的温度如此贴近自己，都暻秀有些没出息地紧张到浑身僵硬，刻意侧了侧身子用屁股对着边伯贤。  
“冷不冷？”边伯贤把自己脚边的热水袋也推到都暻秀那边，见都暻秀直挺挺背对着自己，被子被他肩膀顶起露出一个窟窿，凉气儿钻进来让边伯贤颇不好受，于是边伯贤伸手就把都暻秀按翻过来躺平，见他紧紧闭着眼睛一脸严肃的样子，不小心就又乐了。  
“怎么，嫌床硬睡不舒服啊？”  
“不是。”坏心眼边伯贤随口逗都暻秀玩儿，都暻秀却以为他当真取笑自己娇生惯养，自然立刻否定。哪里会嫌弃床，分明是嫌弃身边有个边伯贤，让自己不得安生。  
“那怎么还不睡。”  
“你不是也还在讲废话。”  
“要不要边葛阁给锦锦讲睡前故事？”  
“不要。”  
“那唱支小曲儿逗逗你？”  
“不要。”  
“那起床去看萤火虫吧。”  
“信了你的邪。”都暻秀睁开眼睛就瞳孔地震了一下，边伯贤的笑眯眯的脸凑得很近，温柔的语气带着羽毛般的轻柔吐息融化在耳朵里，都暻秀吞了口唾沫，艰难地开口道“你睡不着就数羊，别撺掇我大半夜陪你去浪。”  
“不行，数着数着就特想吃涮羊肉，饿得慌。”  
“抬杠有意思么？”  
“哎呀，锦锦，是你说想看萤火虫的嘛，陪葛阁去看萤火虫嘛。”  
都暻秀很认真回忆了一下自己是否说过类似的话，边伯贤掐着嗓子恶心人弄的都暻秀心烦意乱的，一巴掌轻轻盖在边伯贤脸上把他推开。  
“我看不到萤火虫，就让你看漫天星光。”  
“这么浪漫啊！”边伯贤脸埋在都暻秀手掌里瓮声瓮气说着话，都暻秀被他的鼻息弄得手心痒，缩回手坐起身开始找衣服穿。  
“当然，把你揍到看全八十八个星座够不够浪漫？”  
边伯贤心不在焉盯着都暻秀屁股上的卡通老虎，心想奶奶这是翻出的哪个年份自己穿过的内裤，也太童真了，非常适合都暻秀。

一月末的夜晚，冻得什么动物都懒得叫。都暻秀哆嗦着跟在边伯贤身后头，后悔自己着了边伯贤的道，怎么就还是被骗出了门。  
“小看乡下的冬天可是会吃苦头的。”  
“我是小看了你唬人的能力才吃苦头。”  
边伯贤回头看都暻秀鼻子冻红了还一本正经的口头不肯让步，于是摘下自己的针织帽戴到了他头上。  
虽然这么抱怨可是你每次都毫不犹豫上我的当，口嫌体正直。  
“所以蒲公英精，你要怎么在这片田里变出萤火虫应付我？”都暻秀被边伯贤给自己戴好帽子还细心把自己耳朵罩住的动作弄得略不自在，不好直视他温和的表情，只好看着他因为静电炸起来的头发。  
“水边大概有，走。”边伯贤非常自然地又抓住了都暻秀的手，隔着两副手套也能感到温暖，谁都没说一句话，任暖意发酵成一点点温馨的暧昧。  
“失策，忘记萤火虫要睡觉了。”  
“你下次提前和萤火虫老大打个电话，让他熬夜等我们。”  
“那多不好意思，我们下次得带着礼物早点儿来看他。”  
“可以传为动物界的美谈了。”  
小湖边芦苇蔫蔫儿地站得歪七扭八，边伯贤和都暻秀杵在湖边吹了会儿冷风，一只萤火虫也没见着。  
“还真没萤火虫啊，百度怎么骗人。”  
“百度没告诉你这季节没萤火虫啊？”  
“动画片也都是假的。”  
“你能不能活在三次元。”  
“我小时候真见过的！就是这个时候，我拖着鼻涕，拖着隔壁的小姑娘，看见一闪一闪亮晶晶！”  
边伯贤有些激动，有些不甘心，很认真地冲着都暻秀辩解着。  
“一闪一闪亮晶晶？”  
“嗯，萤火虫本虫没错了。”  
“那我也看见了。”  
月光融化在湖水间，掺着多情的波光揉进边伯贤的眼眸里，都暻秀有些着迷地望着边伯贤的眼睛，就觉得萤火虫藏在他的目光中了，一闪一闪的，亮晶晶。

 

十一、农田里犯的错  
“哪儿呢？”边伯贤以为自己看漏了，抻着脖子很认真地东张西望，傻样子逗笑了都暻秀，让他好不容易酝酿起的一丝文艺感性瞬间被打散，都暻秀又实在是觉得冷，只好戳了戳边伯贤的腰眼无奈地催他。  
“被你吓走了。赶紧回去吧，我快感觉不到鼻子的存在了。”  
“也行，下次带你来一定让你看到萤火虫！相信我！”边伯贤叹了口气又去抓都暻秀的手，嘟囔着气氛这么好萤火虫真没眼力劲也不知道出来助助兴。  
“信你信你，你搞萤火虫party的时候喊我一声，我肯定带头捧场。”牵手牵得顺理成章，都暻秀的手指被紧紧握在边伯贤手里，都暻秀也配合地勾牢了了他的手掌。  
边伯贤本就怕冷，帽子也给了都暻秀这下也冻得厉害，于是赶路的步子不禁快了些，都暻秀没戴眼镜有些看不太清地上坑坑洼洼，跟在他身后被带着绊了好几下，倒也没吱声抱怨什么。  
好在这加速的步伐还没坚持多久就停了下来，因为边伯贤自己也踉跄了一下，连带着还差点把都暻秀摔下田畦扔到田里去。  
“你这速度七十迈很不稳啊，安全起见我们还是慢点走比较好。”  
“也对，不然掉进粪坑里就非常尴尬了。”  
边伯贤呵呵笑着放开都暻秀的手，吸了吸鼻涕搓搓自己的手，转身把戴着绒线手套的一只手掩上都暻秀的鼻子，另一只捂住了自己的鼻子。  
“总之先暖和会儿，我都有错觉我是伏地魔了。”  
看着都暻秀的脸说话间边伯贤不但觉得自己鼻子已经被冻掉，还觉得都暻秀此刻看上去特别特别乖。  
让人特别想亲一口。  
都暻秀只露出两只圆溜溜的大眼睛，眨巴着直勾勾看着边伯贤，即使在朦胧的夜色中也能看出些他虹膜瑰丽的色泽，加上睫毛又长又密，微微垂下眼睑时眼角那一小块阴影里简直藏了一万句情话。光是这样一双眼睛，就足够把边伯贤魂给勾走。  
“锦锦，你不觉得你长得像史莱姆吗？”  
“找死？”  
“我是在夸你，我一直觉得史莱姆好吃来着。你眼睛跟史莱姆似的又大又圆，皮肤也软软的又白又滑。”  
所以你看着也···啃一口也不知道是不是软糯香甜？  
“按照你这饮食喜好，看年糕兽也会馋吧？”  
“你怎么知道！可惜了后来年糕兽越进化越奇怪，我就决定无论他幼年体长得多可口都不想吃了。”  
“奇怪的联想请适可而止。”都暻秀笑起来眼睛弯弯的，特别嗲，很容易就让边伯贤想亲他一口的冲动越发强烈起来。  
边伯贤回过神来的时候脸已经凑都暻秀的脸非常近了，边伯贤连呼吸都放轻了，脑内挣扎着这会儿啵上去好像有点奇怪，可是都到这一步了不啵下去应该更亏啊。  
就算都是男孩子，对方长得很好吃的样子所以尝一口也很正常吧？没什么别的意思，就是很亲密的朋友之间表达友情的方式而已，没关系的。  
边伯贤疯狂说服自己，稍稍抬起头，唇离都暻秀的眉心不过几厘米。  
都暻秀显然被吓到了，下意识往后躲，脑袋往后仰到极限了边伯贤还在凑近，都暻秀只好后退了一步，这一步就出了事。  
都暻秀一脚踩空，惊呼了一声伸手想抓边伯贤，边伯贤迅速反应过来一手抓住都暻秀胳膊一手搂住了他的腰，都暻秀摇摇晃晃还没站稳，重心一偏脚就落到了坑里。  
脚踝钻心的疼让都暻秀头皮一阵阵发麻，怎么想都是刚才那一下崴了脚。都暻秀痛得生理性眼泪汪汪，条件反射想爆粗口，强忍着三字经勾住边伯贤脖子借力把崴了的那只脚从坑里抬起来，边伯贤顺手就把他稳稳当当抱进了怀里。  
···  
农田里犯了错  
说好破晓前忘掉  
农田里犯了错  
拥抱变成了煎熬  
···  
这会儿功夫谁都没心思体会抱在一起的小暧昧，都暻秀龇牙咧嘴，倒抽着冷气集中精力努力把脏话吞回肚子里；边伯贤反省着自己色欲熏心猥亵未遂还把人弄伤，暂时老老实实的不敢多趁机揩油。  
“你···”  
“对不起，我会负责的。”  
“谁要你负责。你奶奶家有云南白药喷雾吗？”  
“这个真没有，先带你去医院看看有没有伤着骨头。”  
“去你个···啧，没事儿我就崴了下，先回去用冷水敷敷。”  
“我背你吧？”  
“你认真的？”  
“认真的。”  
“那你蹲下。”  
都暻秀一点都不推脱，一个大鹏展翅趴上边伯贤的背就催他赶紧走。边伯贤还自责着呢自然也没什么怨言，把都暻秀屁股托了托就站起身。  
“你还行不？”自己到底是个大男人，边伯贤看着跟个小弱鸡似的估计走两步就够呛。都暻秀下巴搁边伯贤肩膀上，还是有点介意道。  
还有，搞什么飞机啊你肩膀也太宽了吧？  
“我健身的，不像你，就脸上那点儿虚肉还动不动就瘦没了。”边伯贤算不上健步如飞，可也走得挺稳当，说话听着也不太喘，都暻秀的良心也就安了下来，抱着边伯贤脖子的手也紧了紧，不知是有点儿气愤还是惬意地鼻子出了口气。  
“你是不是全身肉都长屁股上了捏着这么舒服呢？”感到都暻秀乖巧地趴稳当了边伯贤也放下了点心，背着一坨肉乎乎却不算很重的小猪让边伯贤还觉得挺舒服，甚至抽出工夫摸了把都暻秀屁股，这种恬不知耻的行为让都暻秀非常不满。  
“你这种情节，五日以上十日以下。”  
“背你总要给点好处吧，男人屁股摸下怎么了？”  
“摸一下一万块。”  
“怎样算一下？这样？还是这样？”  
都暻秀不堪其扰，阴测测在边伯贤耳边磨牙道“信不信我现在就给你头打飞。”  
边伯贤明显觉得脖子上的两条胳膊在使劲儿，呼吸一下子困难起来，于是立马怂了，作乱的手收回来老老实实放回都暻秀腿下，乖乖地求饶“我错了。”  
“放我下来。”都暻秀只是崴了脚不至于一路都要人背，男子汉的尊严不允许加上也不忍心太累着边伯贤，都暻秀趴了会儿就不想再被背着了，于是拍拍边伯贤示意他松手。  
“这才走了几步啊，没事儿，背着你我也暖和点儿。”边伯贤很容易就被都暻秀在耳朵边儿说话那股子湿软的撩人劲儿勾引得心猿意马，老觉着嘴巴里有椰子冻或者鲜荔枝的味道，可口的一塌糊涂，这么慢吞吞走走也挺惬意的，哪肯把人放下来，一想估计是都暻秀后怕又被吃豆腐，于是又加了句话“放心，我不调戏你。”  
这话听都暻秀耳朵里就等同于调戏了，于是都暻秀皱了皱眉，推着边伯贤的背挣扎着要跳下去，边伯贤力气再大也受不住都暻秀铁了心的折腾，只好迅速转过身搂稳了他避免二次受伤。  
“正常速度走就行，我单脚蹦都比你快。”都暻秀勾着边伯贤脖子一蹦一跳挪了几步又开始不满。伤患是大爷，边伯贤顺着都暻秀的意恢复了正常走路的速度，搂紧了他的腰就怕这单脚前行的企鹅重心又不稳。  
好不容易回到了家，算是运动过了的两个人也不觉得冷，趁着浑身热乎乎，边伯贤给都暻秀浸了好几条冷水毛巾，殷勤地替都暻秀冷敷完才把都暻秀塞进焐好的被窝里。  
大晚上来了这么一出，再有点什么紧张不自在也影响不了都暻秀睡觉了，打着哈欠躺平了缩了缩那只没伤到的脚就困了九成，昏昏欲睡之际还听见边伯贤在啰嗦。  
“这么睡舒服不？我睡觉不太老实，碰疼你了你就踹我一脚。”  
“踹你两脚买一送一你满意了吧，我快困炸了别···闹···”都暻秀把被子拉过头顶，困到口齿不清。  
边伯贤随即缄口，把闷在都暻秀头上的被子扒下来一些免得他窒息，小心翼翼把上半身往都暻秀那边挪了点儿，即将睡过去的都暻秀被温暖势力吸引，迷迷糊糊又把手放到了边伯贤肚子上，边伯贤小小地得意了一下，心满意足闭上了眼睛。  
第二天起来都暻秀脚踝肿得跟个馒头似的，走路姿势别扭的一目了然，边奶奶发现后心疼地问小秀怎么了，起了个大早刚从镇上买回药的边伯贤刚想开口，都暻秀就抢先说是自己不小心，起夜的时候没看清绊了一跤。罪魁祸首边伯贤见都暻秀疼得直皱眉还袒护自己，实实在在地忏悔起昨天自己一时冲动的举动来。  
要是不试图亲锦锦，他也不会被吓到崴脚。  
可是忏悔归忏悔，边伯贤反复琢磨了一下前一晚的情景，似乎无论如何都想嘬一口都暻秀的脸，不是鬼使神差，而是边伯贤就想这么做。  
在乡下待了几天边伯贤就任劳任怨伺候了都暻秀几天，直到边伯贤父母打电话说接梦龙到他们家这几天他见不着边伯贤不太开心，让边伯贤赶紧回去。都暻秀见状顺水推舟也打算回家，边伯贤可怜巴巴问他真不能去自己家过年么，都暻秀挺惊讶地的看了边伯贤好几眼，然后才有那么些违心地说了句“以后再说吧。”  
现在还什么关系都不算，去你家过年也太诡异了。  
嘤嘤嘤地千叮万嘱都暻秀注意安全并送他上了动车，边伯贤自己也才启程回了城里，刚到郊区父母家手机就快被震炸了。  
“@边哥私奔就私奔，把暻秀脚都搞伤了你还是人吗？”  
“什么？哥和伯贤哥私奔了？”  
“什么？伯贤和暻秀私奔了？”  
“什么？我两个学弟私奔了？”  
“你们喝假酒了？私奔重要吗？重要的是暻秀受伤了好吗！”  
“我的锅，我负责。”不用猜都知道是都暻秀联系朴灿烈去车站接的他，边伯贤酸溜溜的情绪又涌上来，‘我负责’三个字夹带着强烈的私心也不顾微信群里一窝都是熟人就这么发了出去。  
不过灿烈有一句话说的没错，私奔不重要，私奔挺好的，况且拐带锦锦简单的要命，自己一句话，他就懵着脸傻愣愣跟着走了。  
弄伤锦锦的是我，要负责的是我，这才重要。  
都暻秀在朴灿烈车上一路上睡得不省人事，悠悠醒过来发现朴灿烈车都不停好就一个劲儿玩手机，于是打着哈欠轻轻推了推他胳膊。  
“干嘛呢？来搀我一把，伯贤瞎给我按了几天一点用都没有，剧痛。”  
“那你还由着他胡来，作大死。”朴灿烈放下手机给车熄了火，下车绕到副驾驶开门搀都暻秀，都暻秀跳了一下堪堪站稳就开口替边伯贤说好话“他没怎么用力，就揉了揉肿得最厉害的地方，这几天也没忘记热敷。其实好了很多，估计是我自己在动车上不小心又碰到了。”  
“我无话可说，痛死你拉倒。”朴灿烈恨铁不成钢地翻了个白眼“听你这么说边伯贤还真挺有良心。”  
“其实也不算他的错。”  
“那你的脚到底怎么搞的？”  
都暻秀又想起边伯贤突然凑近的脸，执着而认真的表情，仿佛是真的想亲上来。  
我特么躲什么啊···嗨呀真的好可惜。  
“喂，别发呆。算了不问了，反正边伯贤认罪了，你要不敲诈他一波？”  
“什么？”  
“自己看手机，都真情告白了。”  
“···闹呢？”都暻秀迅速浏览了一下聊天记录，一边劝自己边伯贤胡说八道惯了肯定没更多意思没必要太激动，一边又暗搓搓地欣喜着感觉泡到边伯贤指日可待。朴灿烈扶着都暻秀从电梯出来，瞥了一眼他盯着手机强忍着笑意的压抑表情，无奈地替他按响了家里的门铃。  
“要开心就别忍着了，你和边伯贤这事儿我看能成，你俩甜蜜蜜是好事。”朴灿烈还是挺欣慰的，自己这个好朋友其实特别拧，什么事都没轻言放弃过。当初说随缘说的大义凌然，可是看边伯贤的眼神就从没冷下来过，强行摆出一副不愿意赌对方心思不想打扰别人生活的伟大模样，其实哪里能轻易放得下，喜欢上谁以后说不带着私心和期待那肯定是假的。现在看样子都暻秀也不是一头热，估摸着气氛再酝酿酝酿，真成了也说不定。  
“缘分来了挡不住。”朴灿烈趁机客串了一把感情男主播“你说随缘，那就顺其自然把握住，别让自己后悔。”  
“当然。”都暻秀一手撑着墙一手按手机，翘着只脚一副大佬的样子，语气十分笃定。  
朴灿烈作为旁观者都看出来都暻秀和边伯贤的心思并非一方通行，那切实感觉到和边伯贤感情在加深的都暻秀自然更加坚定了要争取一把的决心。  
我已经向你迈开步伐了，天赐的缘分会让一切都发展的恰到好处。

 

十二、锦锦是我情缘没错  
回到父母家的边伯贤生活质量迎来高峰，在家成天除了吃饱饱揉狗狗就是躺平平，或者就是惬意地喊都暻秀上各种游戏一起玩，都暻秀本来就挺宅的，脚伤着更是大门不出二门不迈，成天陪着边伯贤一起泡在二次元里过着日夜颠倒的逍遥日子。  
只是见不到真人实在是可惜，边伯贤想都暻秀想得厉害，又觉得都暻秀不在身边一点安全感都没有，于是逮着机会就拖都暻秀打游戏，确认他没有和别人——尤其是朴灿烈——出门玩儿了才安心。  
这么小肚鸡肠分明是不对的，可是边伯贤控制不住想绑着都暻秀的念头，他这点儿半是黏人半是习惯的独占欲本还可以忍耐一下，都暻秀也由着他霸占自己的时间。但见不着都暻秀本就让边伯贤心里空落落，剑三里的麻烦更是让边伯贤糟心，怨念攒多过了临界点自然就爆发了出来。  
[遗音]悄悄地对你说：盾娘~我们一起做日常吧[可怜]  
[遗音]悄悄地对你说：我挖出藏宝洞啦盾娘来帮我打一下好不好QAQ  
[遗音]悄悄地对你说：仙仙姐姐好巧！陪我切磋一会儿让我练练手法吧~  
[遗音]悄悄地对你说：仙仙姐姐我今天战场一次都没死哦！  
···  
边伯贤实在是小瞧了这妹子的执着程度，无论如何拒绝对方就是软硬都不吃，一天天的就是缠着十里仙不放，连称呼都自发亲昵起来，一想到都暻秀喊自己游戏ID总是完完整整十分生疏的口气，边伯贤就心塞塞，伐开心。  
琴萝私聊骚扰十里仙这事儿其实不是不能无视，只是边伯贤没想到有一天她大胆到直接申请组队，又恰巧一寸锦是队长，都暻秀也没多想就把人放进了组。  
[团队][遗音]：仙仙姐姐！  
[团队][十里仙]：锦锦，队长先给我一下  
边伯贤颇有点被捉奸在床的尴尬，想把这有可能砸场子的妹子赶紧踢出队伍，等都暻秀慢吞吞把队长移交给自己的那会儿功夫刚想和都暻秀解释什么，琴萝手速极快地又发出来一句话。  
[团队][遗音]：锦锦？仙仙姐姐，[一寸锦]是你情缘缘吗？  
气氛一下子诡异起来，边伯贤下意识坐直了身子，明明是隔着屏幕却好像能看到都暻秀不解的眼神和疑惑的表情，边伯贤是万万不想被都暻秀误会的，也确实是再也受不了这旷日持久的纠缠，脑子一热心一横在团队里打了句话  
[团队][十里仙]：锦锦是我情缘没错  
然后利索地把小琴萝开除出了队伍。  
这种话说出来多半是会尴尬的，虽说朋友间开玩笑说十里仙和一寸锦是情缘关系不下百次，可都暻秀是抱着私心不敢太当真，而边伯贤是心太大不会多当真，在当下这种关头，这话要解释成是解决问题的一个借口也并没有什么问题。  
可既然是当下这个时刻，都暻秀隐约感觉到双方双箭头的存在，边伯贤也对这早就暧昧过了界的关系产生了深入下去的欲念，这样的一句话就好像惹人遐想过头了。  
边伯贤烦透了被其他人每天坚持不懈撩骚，也不愿意都暻秀哪一天被别人绑走，干脆就想着和一寸锦真绑个情缘，至少游戏里断了乱七八糟的桃花，不管是自己的，还是一寸锦的。  
团队频道里一寸锦一句话都没说，边伯贤就当他对‘一寸锦是十里仙情缘’这个说法没有异议，挺愉快地思考起了绑情缘的事项。  
其实都暻秀移交队长那会儿忙着抽阴阳师的符，100勾玉又抽到个R卡，沉浸在郁闷之中没来得及第一时间关注游戏里到底发生了什么，等看到团队频道边伯贤那句话的时候心跳加速都延迟了好一会儿，觉得好像再提出什么意见不太合时宜，也就干脆顺了边伯贤的意没作出反对的回应。  
随便你吧···开玩笑也好真当成情缘也行，游戏里这些玩意儿你真想折腾我配合就是了。  
都暻秀非常宽宏大量地不去管边伯贤想搞的事情，边伯贤那边却是十二万分认真地苦恼着。理论上来说这游戏里结个情缘不过就是买道具刷好感度——打开海鳗插件——放个烟花就成了的事情，可边伯贤有点儿仪式情结，对方又是都暻秀，绑情缘这么严肃的事情肯定不能随随便便瞎搞一气。  
都暻秀哄边伯贤哄惯了，导致边伯贤就没考虑过都暻秀会拒绝，非常势在必得。  
抱着求学的严谨精神，边伯贤看了好几天贴吧里情缘感情贴，研究了好一会儿求情缘的流程，这才开始动手准备起游戏道具来。  
剑三有些装备的名字起得特文艺，注释也感人，边伯贤虽说有过情缘，可为情缘研究这些小玩意儿还真是第一次，淘完交易行又去了趟帮会领地钓了会儿鱼，飞了好几个地图打怪摸尸体做任务，忙前忙后好几天，神奇的是十里仙在打这种装备时异常的欧，即使是掉率极低的装备也没太花功夫就刷了出来，提前完成任务的边伯贤喜滋滋地把这些个项链戒指存在仓库里，打算掐好了时间送给一寸锦。  
准备小礼物挺顺利，于是边伯贤考虑外观搭配就有了更多的时间。本人穿搭就挺讲究的边伯贤研究求情缘时给十里仙穿套什么衣服才好想破了脑袋，泡在商城里给自己女儿看外观一看就是一晚上，一时间微信群被他的搭配截图刷了屏，一群大老爷们儿七嘴八舌讨论起女性角色外观倒也挺热烈，玩着3D暖暖的男孩子们把群氛围炒得少女到令人发指。  
“我觉得这鞋子不错，就是颜色不太配这个发型。”  
“换个头啊反正伯贤的女儿是秃子什么假发都能戴。”  
“注意言辞，你的萝莉女儿还染发呢我也没说她是太妹。”  
“伯贤哥你袖子换一个吧，这个看着有些累赘一点都不酷。”  
“这个？”  
“颜色深一点看看？”  
“这样我觉得还行，锦锦你觉得呢？”  
“恕我直言你女儿露内裤了，这一身GG，请大侠重新来过。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈暻秀也发现了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我还想看伯贤女儿露着大红胖次压马路呢别告诉他真相啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“灿烈你真的很烦人。”  
郁闷地放弃了当前的一身搭配瘫在电脑椅里，边伯贤看着屏幕里的美丽女人，十里仙也含笑盯着边伯贤，两双温柔的下垂眼对视了会儿，边伯贤深吸一口气振作起来，从头开始重新考虑她的必胜战袍。  
我可是要靠你去勾引锦锦的，颜值上绝对不能有差池！  
那几天，微信群里的男人们几乎鉴赏过了商城里现有衣服的所有搭配方式，到最后终于敲定外观搭配时举群上下都洋溢着喜悦欣慰的气息。朴灿烈发了一个虚弱倒地的表情，感叹道“还好我玩的是男号，衣服都丑成马根本没什么好折腾的。”  
那几天，微信群里的男人们也隐约对在座各位男性同胞对女性衣着的审美有了初步了解，每个人都多少进行着“原来你是这种人”“你的嗜好竟然这么刺激”的心理小活动；同时也意外发现平日常服随心所欲怎么舒服怎么来的都暻秀认真研究起服饰来竟如此有品位，还非常细心地指出了边伯贤搭配中的雷点，多次避免边伯贤最重要关头翻车。  
“锦锦，你是真的懂我！”边伯贤总是觉得和都暻秀相逢恨晚，就连这种事情上也充满默契，真的是令人激动到除了感叹什么话都说不出。  
“那是。”都暻秀还有点稀里糊涂，没想到边伯贤真是要求情缘，更没想到边伯贤会上心到这种程度，只当他突然对扫荡游戏商城燃起了激情，自己跟着瞎玩儿换装游戏也挺开心。  
不过伯贤自己给十里仙买外观老问我“喜不喜欢”干啥啊？我有那套黑色的衣服就够了，多酷。  
都暻秀还要给屁股里玩的角色开箱子换皮肤，才不想在剑三买那么多外观。都暻秀的游戏经济学就是只在自己觉得必要的东西上浪费钱。

寒假中最举足轻重的部分必须是过年，浪漫如边伯贤筹划好了大年夜求情缘，自然是提前几天就开始在游戏里给一寸锦送小礼物酝酿起温馨动人的氛围，送的方式也非常真挚——邮寄。  
于是一寸锦每天都能从信使那领到一个名字感人的小首饰，都暻秀玩剑三时间也不短了，见全这些玩意儿倒也是第一次，惊喜之余把这些装备上的配字认真看下来更是觉得有趣得很，觉得边伯贤这人心思细腻起来真是苏的要命。  
同心锁：月老的宝物。  
铃铛：易得无价宝，难得有情人  
凤求凰：风飞翱翔兮，四海求凰。无奈佳人兮，不在东墙  
弱水：弱水三千，只取一瓢饮  
守心戒：带此戒者，据说能对心爱的人从一而终  
···  
不愧是我看中的男人，能把这些收集齐了真是厉害！  
平日里也互相放个净琉璃窜天猴之类的小烟花，偶尔送过手帕之类增加好感度的礼物，都暻秀这会儿很不识趣地继续迟钝，愣是还意识不到边伯贤光明正大策划着的求情缘行为，刚好新年任务送了红包，都暻秀随手拆出来是个名为[随缘]的小纪念品，傻了吧唧地觉得自己运气真好，把它和边伯贤寄过来的那些小玩意儿一起仔仔细细码在了自己的仓库里，只当是多了些好玩的收藏品。  
大年夜那天白天边伯贤跟父母去了超市没约都暻秀打游戏，都暻秀就久违地舒舒服服睡了个懒觉，睡醒了就乖乖地单脚蹦去厨房替母亲做年夜饭打下手，一直忙活到饭点。春晚吸引不了都家任何一个人留在客厅里，吃完年夜饭唠了会儿嗑就各自洗漱回房享受暖气或者被窝，都暻秀不慌不忙冲完澡才意识到自己这一整天手头缺了点什么，去床头拿起早就没电自动关机的手机接上充电器，悠哉地打开电视又打开电脑，瞥了眼终于亮起来的手机吓得一个哆嗦，这才想起来这一天都没照顾边·甜甜·撒娇鬼·伯贤的小情绪。  
屏幕上挤满了边伯贤的多个未接来电提示以及他在各种社交软件叫唤自己的未读信息，还有最上方朴灿烈的一条短信：你睡醒了赶紧理一下边伯贤，他现在情绪不太稳定  
“什么情况，他拍电影呢？情绪真不稳定你得来喊我啊。”都暻秀心里一咯噔，有些担心错过什么事儿边伯贤这会儿不开心不好直接去问他，顺手就给朴灿烈回了个电话，一边歪头用肩膀和耳朵夹着电话火速上了剑三，刚爬上线十里仙的组队申请就瞬间发了过来。  
“你知道今年就我一个人在家过除夕，今天忙了一天好吧哪有空来喊你？再说了谈恋爱偶尔冷处理一下对方会更在乎你，哥的经验之谈。能有什么事啊，伯贤也是太夸张了，估计是没见识过你睡到不问世事的神功，以为你失联呢。我假装信号不好把他手机号拉黑了，他就去吵世勋，我怀疑他更年期到了。”  
“你别欺负他。”  
“谁欺负他了你这人见色忘友啊！”  
[团队][一寸锦]：伯贤不好意思啊，我今天睡太过了。  
[团队][一寸锦]：看到你的信息了，现在上来不算晚吧？  
[团队][十里仙]：没关系，一点都不晚。灿烈告诉我你会睡懒觉，原谅你030  
都暻秀冲手机故意嗯了一声表示就是见伯贤忘灿烈，手头迅速跟边伯贤道歉，一边觉得他这小脾气有些恼人，一边又觉得他是真的关心自己，见他软乎乎撒着娇，都暻秀隔着屏幕笑出个小桃心。  
“辣鸡都暻秀！我懒得跟你多扯，你上一下游戏吧，他闹了半天就是找你上线。”  
“上了，那我电话先挂了，拜拜。”  
[团队][一寸锦]：是有什么大事？  
[团队][十里仙]：先不告诉你，上一下歪歪吧锦锦  
都暻秀挂完语音切回游戏的功夫队里又多了好几个人，边伯贤在歪歪热情似火地喊都暻秀去长歌门的心形小岛上。飞到指定地点的都暻秀第一眼就看到穿了前段日子买的新衣服的十里仙，再一看其他队友都在，十里仙走到一寸锦身边，就这么众目睽睽之下不停对着一寸锦使用着刷好感度的道具，明明挂着语音却谁都不说话，都暻秀一头雾水地切出去一看才发现除了自己和边伯贤，其他人的麦都被边伯贤给禁了。  
搞啥？  
刷好感的道具一次只加十几点好感度，可用一个CD就要三分钟，刷满好感度就需要好几十分钟。都暻秀隐约猜到边伯贤想干什么，可等了半天边伯贤都不说话，就只好静候其变，切出游戏找了部电影看起来。  
“锦锦。”  
“嗯？”  
都暻秀正抠着手指看电影看得入迷，耳机里突然传来边伯贤的声音，条件反射应了一声回过神来打算把游戏界面切回去，可是这破游戏却因为开了太多后台程序在这时卡住了，都暻秀还想着卡会儿说不定就能恢复，可等了好十几秒游戏界面都变白了，都暻秀无奈，只好准备重启游戏。  
“锦锦，我有重要的事跟你说。”  
“我也有重要的事跟你说。”  
都暻秀刚调出任务管理器强制结束了剑网三进程想和边伯贤打个招呼让他有话慢点说，边伯贤特地沉着嗓音的深情表白就这么通过耳机灌进了都暻秀耳朵里。  
“锦锦，我们结情缘吧。”  
“···我游戏掉线了。”

 

十三、真橙之心  
“江湖快马飞报！“十里仙”女侠在长歌门对“一寸锦”女侠使用了传说中的[真橙之心]！以此向天下宣告“十里仙”对“一寸锦”之爱慕，奉日月以为盟，昭天地以为鉴，啸山河以为证，敬鬼神以为凭。从此山高不阻其志，涧深不断其行，流年不毁其意，风霜不掩其情。纵然前路荆棘遍野，亦将坦然无惧仗剑随行。今生今世，不离不弃，永生永世，相许相从！”一旦放了名为真橙之心的烟花就会上世界，系统公告一闪而过，金俊勉眼疾手快截了图扔到了微信群里，语气非常的欣慰。  
“这两个孩子终于公开在一起了。”  
都暻秀看到这截图哭笑不得，估计是游戏登出延迟问题，一寸锦还没消失，这烟花居然放成功了。无奈之余高兴和激动自然也是真的，虽然只是在游戏里成了情缘，可边伯贤表白的声音太好听，都暻秀光是听到他停顿时轻轻的呼吸声，脸就不可抑制地红了起来。  
“锦锦你游戏还爬得上来吗？”边伯贤显然也有些懵圈，烟花刚放出去三秒对方就凭空消失的情况实在是囧的可以，听到都暻秀有一点点委屈的解释后只觉得有趣——这是得有多巧。  
“能，稍等。”都暻秀被边伯贤带着宠溺意味的轻笑声惹得神经紧绷起来，可是不争气的游戏却在这时显示需要修复，都暻秀这会儿哪里等得及它慢吞吞的修复，抓起外套就一瘸一拐跑出家门下楼去找朴灿烈。  
仗着朴灿烈家父母和姐姐出去度假，都暻秀也就短暂地忽略了礼仪卯足了劲儿砸门，朴灿烈拉开门差点就吃了都暻秀一记老拳，连忙闪开让这祖宗进家里。  
“刚被求情缘就上我家来干什么？”朴灿烈挺嫌弃地看了眼都暻秀红晕未散的脸“怎么和小女生似的，要跟闺蜜分享喜悦啊？”  
“你才小女生。我家游戏崩了你电脑借我用一下。”都暻秀看都不看朴灿烈一眼，直奔他卧室。  
“哎你慢点小心别又扭着了！还有你能不能尊重一下我的隐私？”  
“怎么你金屋藏娇呢？”  
“你这人怎么思想这么狭隘老想着男欢女爱？”  
都暻秀没心思和朴灿烈多耍嘴皮子，轻车熟路蹦跶到他电脑前，刚好朴灿烈的藏剑号也在表白现场，摆成心形的真橙之心还在烧着，朴灿烈的歪歪被禁言了没法用语音，都暻秀也不讲究什么就直接用朴灿烈的游戏号在团队里发了言。  
[团队][烈火歌]：伯贤。  
[团队][绵绒兔]：这场面太诡异了我有点反胃  
[团队][十里仙]：···锦锦？  
“恶心死了，你上你自己号。”朴灿烈站在边上看十里仙犹犹豫豫地在烈火歌身边打转，皱着眉勒令都暻秀换回自己的号谈恋爱。  
“就你破事多。”都暻秀把桌上的ipad递到朴灿烈手里示意他自己玩儿去。  
与此同时边伯贤心里的不满已经达到了快要爆破的临界点，语气已经有些不能控制。  
[团队][十里仙]：你怎么突然上灿烈的号？  
[团队][烈火歌]：我自己游戏要修复所以借了灿烈家电脑。  
[团队][十里仙]：你去他家了？脚没关系吗？还疼吗？  
[团队][烈火歌]：嗯。我没事。  
边伯贤的情绪突然就真的爆炸了。  
只是这突然失控的不满却无处发泄，锦锦过分吗？并不是，反而他拖着崴了的脚借电脑也要上游戏的举动让自己感动又开心；灿烈过分吗？更不是，他只是借了个电脑，只是和锦锦家住的很近罢了。  
那么过分的是自己吗？过度占有锦锦，无法忍受锦锦与他人亲密的友情，突如其来的不满挤在胸口难受到想骂人。这太过分了，太奇怪了。  
[团队][烈火歌]：我换个号。  
[团队][一寸锦]：回来了。  
[团队][一寸锦]：这烟花时间真长。  
边伯贤生闷气的时候都暻秀已经换自己的号上线了，边伯贤自然是不会真的冲着都暻秀没头没脑耍脾气的，可还是没憋住刻意对着他说了一句话私心满满的话。  
[团队][十里仙]：锦锦，你是我情缘了，你是我的  
朋友们都在看着，所有人都知道你是我的了。  
[团队][一寸锦]：知道了，海鳗上不都写了么。  
都暻秀见边伯贤还在重复强调两人成了情缘的事儿，方才被朴灿烈打岔弄得平静了些的心情又重新激动了起来，到底是喜欢了这么久边伯贤，本来还觉得游戏里的情缘关系虚假又儿戏，挺不屑的来着，现在真被一本正经求情缘却兴奋到只想大吼大叫的程度。想想那些个包含着煽情意味的小礼物，都暻秀回味着边伯贤对自己的小心思乐得难以自制，右手忍不住轻轻敲着桌面，苹果肌鼓鼓的里头全是开心。  
按照这样的发展趋势，好好相处下去应该真的能在一起吧。  
[团队][十里仙]：历史性的一刻，来抱一下！  
[一寸锦]对[十里仙]说：“要跟我抱抱吗？”  
边伯贤还没点出抱抱的交互动作，都暻秀那边抢先发出了抱抱的邀请，第一次被一寸锦主动要求抱抱的十里仙和边伯贤都受宠若惊，激动得一下子忘记了所有的不快。  
不管了，反正现在你只属于我。  
[团队][十里仙]：感受到情缘缘的热情了，我很感动QAQ  
[团队][一寸锦]：进了我家门就是我家的人了，一家之主主动些是应该的。  
[团队][十里仙]：等等，是我娶的你，一家之主是我才对  
[团队][一寸锦]：有意见憋着。  
[团队][十里仙]：好的，情缘缘说什么就是什么，啾啾哒  
不顾团队里其他朋友们抱怨着：特码的等了老半天就等来一大口狗粮，十里仙和一寸锦旁若无人地紧紧相拥，直到顽强的真橙之心烧结束。  
[团队][一寸锦]：我这边推开的那个互动键没有了，要怎么分开？  
傻了吧唧等烟花烧光了，都暻秀才挺无语地发现结束抱抱动作的按键神奇地消失了，这话一发出去团队里的单身狗就纷纷哀嚎着愤怒地挨个退了队，都暻秀确实无意秀什么恩爱，有些头疼却一时想不出什么办法。  
[团队][十里仙]：我这边的也没了，没事儿，再抱会儿  
朴灿烈本来拒绝看这肉麻的一幕选择靠在床头用平板肝阴阳师，这会儿约莫是体力用光了，侧了侧身子瞅了眼电脑屏幕，揶揄地“哟”了一声。  
“如胶似漆啊。”  
“灿烈你有遇到过这种状况么？”都暻秀选择性失聪，指指屏幕转过头问朴灿烈“推开的互动键消失了。”  
“没有，毕竟我连抱抱的对象都没有。可能是老天都看不下去了吧！你俩下游戏算了。没什么别的事你赶紧滚回自己家去，要谈恋爱关上门谈。”朴灿烈下床时顺手把床头柜上的旺仔牛奶拿起来，一心想打发走这个人生赢家。  
“送你一罐牛奶，算是我给你们的新婚礼物。以后这种表白啊、发狗粮啊的事情请不要当着我的面做。我们是朋友吧暻秀。”  
“八字儿还没一撇呢。”都暻秀接过旺仔牛奶，也不计较朴灿烈刻意学自己曾经唤醒两人友谊的语气，看了眼时间是该回去守零点了，于是跟边伯贤打了个招呼就老老实实退了游戏。  
“你俩这一撇够长的啊！我觉得我算是不用瞎操心了，你俩自己折腾儿去吧，提前祝你们百年好合。”  
“噫呃···酸。”  
“谁嫉妒你了？追老子的小姑娘多得是！脱单狗滚滚滚，大过年的来刺激我太过分了你。”  
都暻秀眯眼笑着轻轻捶了捶朴灿烈的腰，朴灿烈装出来的凶狠表情瞬间就维持不住了，缓和下语气真情实感地鼓励了一句“哥们儿，乘胜追击拿下边伯贤。”  
“我会的。”  
都暻秀拇指摩挲着旺仔的笑脸，觉得自己真是非常幸运，有这么好的朋友，也应该快有了那么好的边伯贤。  
“对了，我刚学会烤蛋糕，过两天我做个巧克力味的，喊世勋来你家一起吃吧。”  
“世勋也旅游去了，再多等几天吧。你别闲聊了快走，赖着算怎么个事。”  
“行。你过会儿凌晨要去烧香吗？新年愿望想好了？”  
“我的新年愿望是一直傻笑着的都暻秀立刻离开我家。”  
“你这样就很冷漠了，就不能态度温柔一点？我是伤患。”  
“我也是伤患，我的心被恩爱秀伤了。”

都暻秀维持着傻笑一步步跳上台阶回到自己家，外套兜里的手机震动一刻都没停下，不用看就知道是边伯贤在撒娇，都暻秀还被激动冲得脑袋晕乎乎，自然是不会怠慢自己的情缘，好脾气地逐条回了边伯贤没什么营养的信息。  
“不急着回家哈，伤筋动骨一百天的你还跑来跑去我心疼-3-”边伯贤进入到调情状态真是又甜了三个百分比，都暻秀的霸道总裁人格就这么被唤醒，调戏小娇妻似的立刻肉麻回去。  
“为了赶紧回家哄你啊，要不是神行CD，我就飞回去了。”  
“先养好伤再哄我，用力哄不要停。”边伯贤果断得寸进尺，也不知道哪里找来的一大堆卖萌的表情，惹得都暻秀笑了一路。  
也不知道到底是谁哄谁。  
于是不知为何就发展成了表情包大战，乐此不疲比拼着“谁的藏图更魔性”的两个人完全就无视了微信群大过年的被闪瞎眼的抱怨。  
也不是这群人接受度高，平日里调侃边伯贤和都暻秀是情侣次数多了，游戏里结个情缘自然不会想歪到哪里去，男孩子之间有时候就是感情亲密到不讲道理，作为旁人一分抱怨三分羡慕六分看热闹，假意嫌弃的言语中心思想还是高高兴兴的祝福。  
这年的大年三十泛着粉色的泡泡，以及恋爱的酸臭味，并且就这样一直过分地延续到了下一年。  
“锦锦，新年快乐！新的一年我们要更加相亲相爱！”边伯贤的电话来的恰到好处，都暻秀挺有兴致地拨开窗帘看远处夜空中的烟花，只觉得这一刻无比美妙。都暻秀醇厚的嗓音如此动听，语调愉快又甜蜜“新年快乐，我的伯贤。”  
边伯贤活了二十几年脸还没红成这样过，握着手机一时间不知如何应答。  
都暻秀真的太过分了···这样的感觉简直是在···恋爱。  
惊了，我他妈中邪了？边伯贤心头的小鹿一会儿组着队轮流乱撞，一会儿又叠起来玩杂技，忙得一塌糊涂。边伯贤咽了口唾沫轻轻咳嗽了一声，故意要和都暻秀比谁更撩一样开口道“还有十天才能见面，亲爱的会不会很想我？”  
“小贤一直在我身边啊。”  
作弊作弊作弊！边伯贤羞羞脸，躺倒在床上郁闷地翻滚着，这人怎么肉麻起来这么要命啊！太懂得怎么让人心律失常了吧？太可爱了吧！  
“我输了，锦锦我们好好说话。”  
“一直在好好说话啊，小贤不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，超级喜欢，喜欢死了，最喜欢你了！”  
真是输了个彻底，边伯贤放弃般感叹着重复了好几遍喜欢，说到最后一遍时身体莫名酥麻起来，喜欢两个字本就甜蜜又柔软，这会儿说出口倒真像是掺了些许真情的表白了。  
喜欢不能当饭吃，口嗨也不能，可是边伯贤的喜欢说出来就是能填饱都暻秀的肚子，轻飘飘的两个字太甜了，美味得不太真实，齁得都暻秀垂下了原本勾着的嘴角。  
伯贤，你把你的真橙之心烧给了我，那你是否愿意接受我真诚的心？

 

十四、算不算搞定？  
村网通的吴世勋旅游回国那天才捶胸顿足委屈唧唧抱怨自己错过了大事。  
“谁让你不用手机了？”  
“我是去岛上度假的啊谁特么度假还盯着手机看又不是人人都和你们一样网瘾。”  
“态度很嚣张啊吴地图炮先生。那你永远都不会知道伯贤求情缘那天有多虐狗，也算是好事。”  
“没录音没录像就算了，你们连当时的截图也没有吗？就截个系统公告也太不专业了啊！”  
“不好意思，爱情来的太快就像龙卷风，都看呆了谁会想到截图。”  
“十分钟啊！真橙之心烧十分钟啊！你们就看着哥和伯贤哥腻歪了十分钟什么都没做？！”  
“讲道理，不止十分钟，而且要说腻歪的话他俩啥时候不腻歪了？”  
[截图]  
“你看他俩的歪歪小房间还上锁。”  
吴世勋错过白嘟结情缘这场大戏的首映，连枪版内容都看不成，哀嚎着喷群里哥哥们不靠谱，狂震着群愣是把边伯贤给炸了出来，边伯贤也不含糊，扔了张截图就又潜水不见了。  
热情绽放着的烟花围绕着两个身形，一身红装垂顺着眉眼的女人倾身依偎在一身墨色面容平静的女人怀中，最美好的时光就在此刻凝滞。画面美则美矣，怎么好像哪里不太对？这分明是都暻秀搞定了边伯贤，而不是边伯贤搞定了都暻秀。  
本想问个究竟，可当事人怎么都不在群里冒泡了，歪歪小房间又进不去，好奇宝宝吴世勋只好上了剑三碰运气看看这俩人在不在，只是十里仙和一寸锦虽然在线，一看所在地却是在战场。  
为什么打个战场还要单独挂歪歪啊，这两个人好恶心的。  
最可怕的是一寸锦破天荒地写了游戏签名，十分得意的几个字看的吴世勋胃里直泛酸水：我的@十里仙  
吴世勋才不管人家在打架，直接私聊弹过去骚扰边伯贤，边伯贤回信息倒是很快，不像是认真在玩的样子。  
你悄悄地对[十里仙]说：伯贤哥，你真是深藏不露[掀桌]怪不得你选了那么久外观！  
[十里仙]悄悄地对你说：我什么时候深藏过了？  
你悄悄地对[十里仙]说：回这么快？在战场里分心小心被红名追着砍  
[十里仙]悄悄地对你说：今天的首胜早拿了，陪锦锦刷人头呢，输赢无所谓  
你悄悄地对[十里仙]说：你这阵营毒瘤！团队精神你懂吗？还有哥不是奶嘛刷啥人头？  
[十里仙]悄悄地对你说：他切莫问了啊，三万血都不到还追着人打的样子超级可爱[害羞][害羞]团队精神是什么玩意儿？锦锦开心就好  
你悄悄地对[十里仙]说：伯贤哥，你真是个惊天大辣鸡···  
[十里仙]悄悄地对你说：逗你呢，一直吊打对面分差拉得很大，这会儿没什么压力  
[十里仙]悄悄地对你说：赢了，出来了  
吴世勋一阵无语，再看这两人的所在地已回到了主城，不过眨眼间一寸锦又进了战场。  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：不陪你情缘缘打战场了？  
边伯贤才勉强满足了一阵子的小心眼看到这话就又开始不安分，炫耀心理爆发，迫切想要和这个还没被秀恩爱秀到疯的小朋友分享一下自己的喜悦。  
“锦锦。”  
“嗯。”  
“世勋回家了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我逗他会儿。”  
“嗯。”  
“战场打完了说一声。”  
“嗯。”  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：锦锦说玩到装备耐久为零就出来，我的装备已经全爆了就先跑路了呗，这会儿刚好修修装备，练练缝纫给他缝个手帕  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：什么···手帕是啥狗屁？  
你悄悄的对[熏风醉]说：腰部挂件啊，挺漂亮的。我缝纫再冲冲等级就能做了，你要吗？要就自己买去[得意]  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：···谁要啊！  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：伯贤姐，你好贤惠啊，一点都没取错名字  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：是嫁给哥以后才变得这么贤妻良母了吗？  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：娶  
你悄悄地对[熏风醉]说：送情缘亲手做的礼物多有意义啊，单身狗不懂这份浪漫我不怪你  
[一寸锦]悄悄地对你说：yy闪退，一会儿再上。  
你悄悄地对[一寸锦]说：好哒OvO  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：说好的是你搞定哥呢hhhhh根本就是被哥吃得死死的  
边伯贤看到这挑衅就有点儿不乐意了，本来就是想套牢都暻秀才想到的求情缘，被说成占主动权的是都暻秀这怎么能忍，好像在嘲笑自己弱势一样。男人好面子那点儿破虚荣感不容被侮辱，于是边伯贤当即就挑衅回去说这难道不算搞定？  
吴世勋没回复，边伯贤不饶人地继续弹信息，大意就是凭哥的水平再难撩的人都能撩出火花来，搞定锦锦不要太顺利。愣是把牛逼吹满了屏。  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：怎么？默认了？  
花擦？这什么反应？边伯贤挺纳闷地抓过桌边瓶装水拧开盖子喝了几口，又瞥了眼聊天记录，看清了自己刚刚在和谁胡说八道时水呛在嗓子眼儿里差点就没缓过来。  
你悄悄地对[一寸锦]说：这难道不算搞定锦锦？别想赖账，你还欠我海底捞优惠券！  
你悄悄地对[一寸锦]说：你边哥我风流倜傥举世无双，人见人爱花见花开[挖鼻屎]锦锦现在可喜欢我了，每天乖乖等我上游戏那叫一个温柔可人体贴听话  
你悄悄地对[一寸锦]说：没看见我装备上的附魔吗？锦锦特地学了生活技能只为我一个人做的爱心附魔！还有谁能让锦锦这样服服帖帖？你羡慕不来[挖鼻屎]这还不叫搞定那什么叫搞定？  
你悄悄地对[一寸锦]说：你是没看到我求情缘有多顺利，哥就是容易被人爱，这是撩妹天赋啊天赋，想学先交学费二十万  
你悄悄地对[一寸锦]说：总之小屁孩，乖乖遵守约定先把优惠券拿来吧  
虽说是基于事实的牛逼，可这故意夸大其词的嚣张语气怎么看都十分欠揍。  
作天作地作大死，错频错的一塌糊涂。  
边伯贤喉咙发干，思考能力消失半秒愣愣地又喝了口水，正在盖瓶盖呢突然游戏界面就弹出了被仇杀的提示，手忙脚乱刚回车键按掉了提示框，头上就飘起了受到伤害的血红数字。边伯贤被打了自然习惯性就把盾飞弹到了那红名身上，等意识到红名是谁的时候心一惊再收回盾却已经来不及了，红名一身装备耐久度全部为零，被刚修完装备的十里仙一个盾飞挂过去几下会心就挂完了那点儿可怜的血量。  
[帮会][一寸锦]：我在成都被十里仙残忍地杀害了  
[帮会][十里仙]：十里仙成功斩杀了一寸锦  
[熏风醉]悄悄地对你说：你疯了？？！不至于恼羞成怒到在主城就迫不及待仇杀哥泄愤吧？

都暻秀这会儿心情有点复杂，本来这最后一场战场打的就不算顺利，被对方有组织的团队碾压不说装备还提前全坏光了，血量少得吓人简直是个移动人头被人抢着收割，游戏本身也抽风了似的一卡一卡，语音软件甚至报错闪退，说没打出一点儿火气当然是假的，密聊还不停叮叮响吵个不停，随便看了几眼内容都暻秀心里乱窜的火便越发旺起来。  
CNM你他妈跟人打赌才求的情缘？老子还瞎激动跟着真情实感？老子是有多傻逼才信了你的邪！  
很快就输出了战场，带着一肚子暴躁没多想就加了十里仙仇杀，也不管自己一身破烂装备只有点儿可怜的输出冲上去就是怼，刚被砍翻在地的时候还挺不甘心想爬起来再怼，只是站在复活点的时候却突然跟被抽空了力气似的，什么都不想做了。  
我怎么忘了这只是游戏。  
曾经觉得’情缘’无聊的我现在却比谁都当真，上纲上线一本正经的，多没意思。  
无视掉边伯贤的密聊和电话，都暻秀迅速退了游戏关掉电脑，深深吸了一口气又叹了一口气，倒在自己床上把自己的脸埋进被子里。  
妈蛋，脚好痛，明明没碰到却突然觉得好痛啊。  
朴灿烈的电话来得很快，都暻秀侧过脸伸出手捞过手机看了眼来电人备注，懒洋洋按了免提，差点被朴灿烈的低音炮吼出心脏病来。  
“你俩闹呢？”  
“不是。”  
“吵架了？”  
“没。”  
“相爱相杀啊？他杀你干嘛啊？搞哪出啊这是？”  
“他是为了优惠券向我求的情缘，我一下子有点火气上头加了他仇杀，然后被反杀了。就这么个情况，没事了。”都暻秀干巴巴解释了一下来龙去脉，又把脸埋回被子里，闷声闷气的，总归心里别别扭扭，这会儿要说委屈谈不上，大约是不甘心和沮丧更多。  
“什么优惠券？啊？”  
“海底捞优惠券，估计和世勋打的赌吧。”  
“和世勋又有什么关系···你怎么知道的？”  
“他密聊发错人了，喊了声小屁孩，我猜应该是他俩暗搓搓赌了什么，玩儿呢。”  
朴灿烈在电话那头爆了好几句粗口，缓了缓语气挺小心翼翼又开口道“你···真没事儿吧？要不要哥上来给你送温暖？”  
“你语气怎么和小姐似的，丑拒。”  
“还逞强呢？我先去问问世勋那小子到底怎么回事，你先别难过。”  
“难过个屁。”都暻秀捶了被子一拳“我睡一觉就好了。”  
游戏崩了就重启，心情糟糕的话那也重启一下，这样就会没事了。.  
即使在这种极度闷闷不乐的情况下，熟知好友脾气的都暻秀还是不忘嘱咐了一句“别为难他，是我的问题。”  
朴灿烈也心里五味杂陈的，俩人好好的怎么突然就出了漏子，看着不是挺甜蜜的嘛？边伯贤这人看不出来心思这么坏呢这样的玩笑都开得出来，平时嘻嘻哈哈说撩妹子上八一八倒是没做什么实事儿，一本正经跟都暻秀求情缘还以为也走了心呢。  
难道真是人算不如天算，边伯贤没安好心？  
揪着通风报信的吴世勋盘问了一番，吴世勋一头雾水老实交代确实说过类似打赌的话，朴灿烈可算明白了——吴世勋是真的开玩笑，边伯贤那边怎么想还不一定。  
“灿烈，我闯祸了？”吴世勋也挺无辜的，这小孩儿自然是没坏心眼的，他哪想的到那么多啊，他不知道边伯贤错频发了些什么话强行吹了点什么牛逼来炫耀，也不知道为什么这两个哥哥就突然自相残杀，更不知道为什么他俩前后下了线群里怎么艾特都不理人。  
“我就嘲笑了一句伯贤哥被哥吃定了，伯贤哥就生气了，主城杀人的杀气都不管。”  
这游戏想要击杀同阵营的玩家只能开启仇杀，而主城又是规定不允许杀人的，一旦强制击杀玩家就会增加数百杀气，杀气太高玩家则会进监狱，清了杀气才能被放出来。  
到底是怎样的深仇大恨才会在主城仇杀啊？  
“···是暻秀仇杀的伯贤。”  
所以到底是怎样的深仇大恨才会在主城仇杀啊？  
“啊？不过也是，伯贤哥把哥当宝，跟我显摆的时候那副得意又痴汉的样子怎么可能去打哥嘛。”  
“他还特地找你秀恩爱啊？”  
“不是特地···可我就是感觉他每个字都在吹和哥情缘有多开心。”  
朴灿烈沉吟了片刻，还是上游戏把边伯贤踢出了帮会，改了帮会公告：帮会成员见十里仙一次杀一次。  
朴灿烈这人最大的毛病也或者说是最让朋友感到暖心的一点就是——超护短，这种竹马和好友被同一个人弄得不开心的情况，自然是站在竹马和好友这边。朴灿烈虽然理智上清楚边伯贤不管对都暻秀有没有真感情总之不会是因为赌注而去骗都暻秀，可感情上就是气愤到想要教训一下这个人。  
让你吃点苦头再慢慢搞清楚来龙去脉好了，暻秀不知道的为难就不算为难，反正只是让你玩不成游戏，有怨言也憋着。  
朴灿烈那边搞得声势浩大，都暻秀倒是真的睡得十分香甜，睡醒起来心情都好了许多。  
躲进自己小世界彻底重启自己过来的都暻秀不但心情变好了，甚至起了冷静酝酿情绪和钻牛角尖的念头，以致于这么会儿功夫就想了非常多，不小心就把事情想得非常严重起来。于是朴灿烈再想提边伯贤事情的时候都暻秀不着痕迹转移了话题，顺带彻底全面无视了边伯贤的信息电话，顺带暂时没了上剑三的念头。  
不过这有点儿刻意的单方面冷战持续不了几天，都暻秀看着手机里的日历，不情不愿收拾起了行李。  
要开学了。

 

十五、没骗你  
都暻秀好好思考过后对于这件屁大小事的第一个处理方式就是：随缘，反正先让我缓一缓。  
本来这么点可以说搞笑的小误会甚至不需要解释什么，可都暻秀拒绝接受边伯贤想尽了法子发信息的解释，边伯贤也不知道都暻秀家到底在哪就算恨不得亲自过去道个歉也没辙。于是都暻秀这一缓，闷起来一通多想就让事情的后续影响变得越来越大起来。  
都暻秀总是有点把真心豁出去却得不到回应的失落感，他觉得自己原本藏得好好的心思就这么被个赌注骗了出来实在太好笑，也不能说人家卑鄙，毕竟是因为自己长久的执念产生了错觉把对方的示好理解成了真情实感。都暻秀猜自己的反应在边伯贤看来就是开不起玩笑的玻璃心，虽说一开始和边伯贤相认的时候就该想到事情会发展成这样，可到底是都暻秀先动的心，也是都暻秀先动的手想跨过界线，好好捋一捋前因后果，自讨了没趣胸闷气短又难受巴拉的也委实不好责怪边伯贤什么。  
我明明是不愿意押“你喜欢我我也喜欢你”那微小的可能性的，不愿意冒一点风险弄得双方都尴尬才一直以来都选择了忍耐和沉默，如今自以为有希望搞得自己稳操胜券似的结果被打脸，疼也只能忍着。  
都暻秀你自作自受，活了大该；边伯贤挺无辜地玩个游戏绑情缘玩儿还被你仇杀，倒霉死了。  
呆坐在床边想了会儿回过神来感觉自己这一个劲儿多愁善感腻腻歪歪的特别可笑，都暻秀稍微胡乱纠结了一下就接受了这条路走不通的事实。  
惹不起还躲不起吗，三十六计走为上啊，我认输，不折腾了。老被你一举一动牵着情绪我也真是累了，这别扭的单恋还是拉倒吧。  
所以明明是小到不能再小的一件事却让都暻秀特别丧气，不过就是通过这件小事都暻秀看明白了自己的执念到底过分到了怎样一种盲目的地步，也看出了边伯贤实际并非和自己有同等的感情，然后就得出了两人的关系实际上没有希望更进一步的消极结论。越是看得重越是对这件事敏感，都暻秀这样一想清楚，打击不可谓不大。  
于是都暻秀的状态从暴怒到消沉到反省自我到逃避现实迅速转换，最终选择了把边伯贤放置在一边等关系自动淡化。

开学第一天朴灿烈和都暻秀一块儿出发去学校，一路上人多口杂也不方便说事儿，朴灿烈想着等独处的时候再和都暻秀谈谈，可都暻秀一到宿舍不给朴灿烈关怀的机会就招呼他打扫卫生。朴灿烈到底是个有眼力见的，假期末那几天都暻秀刻意装的没事人一样却绝口不提边伯贤，想必是自己钻进了死胡同有点儿不愿直面面对的意思，看现在这样子朴灿烈一时半会儿也真不好劝他什么，就识相地忍住了一肚子疑问和开导收拾起积灰了一个假期的宿舍来。  
认认真真把床单角压到床垫下面，整理好被子枕头，忙活完心情特好的都暻秀肚子里满是成就感，直起身问朴灿烈中午吃点什么好，朴灿烈还没回答，边伯贤的声音倒是从宿舍门口传来了。  
“酱排骨、小牛排、炒年糕？”被都暻秀躲了好几天，无计可施的边伯贤自然是一开学就忍不住跑来找人。本来还想着在游戏上等着说不定都暻秀会上线，结果一寸锦没等来倒是被大帮会成员天天追着砍，这么几天就和过了一个世纪似的，边伯贤这个煎熬的啊，从没那么急着开学过。  
都暻秀面不改色还是望向朴灿烈，不做声也不回答边伯贤，朴灿烈夹在中间尴尬得不行，可也一时不知道怎么救场，只好沉默地和都暻秀没关上的柜子深处一只巨型毛绒企鹅对视——那是都暻秀生日时边伯贤送给他的礼物。  
“锦锦，我没骗你，也不是因为打赌才求的情缘。”  
“我知道，你解释了很多遍。”虽说不回边伯贤信息，可都暻秀到底还是会看的，很快冷静下来后也是相信边伯贤不至于恶劣到特意耍自己，再想想同性之间绑情缘本就玩乐性质居多，虽说不是为了什么优惠券，可边伯贤最多也就是因为把自己当成关系好的玩伴。  
“我真的没骗你。”边伯贤走过来抬了抬手似乎像是要抓住都暻秀的手腕，可迟疑了一下还是放下了手“我不是为了得到什么优惠券，也从来没想过耍你。”  
“嗯。”  
“我求情缘···就是因为我想。”  
“嗯。”都暻秀挺淡定，还终于转过头对着边伯贤笑得挺甜“我当时挺感动的。”  
“我那些话让你误会生气了，还失手把你号给杀了，对不起。”边伯贤喉咙口发紧到说话有点费劲，只怕都暻秀要提死情缘，会因此再也不理自己。  
“这点儿事能生什么气，你把我想那么玻璃心？我不还先砍的你么，你那算正当防卫。”都暻秀笑得有些无奈了“别太幼稚，情缘爱绑绑不绑就解了，没有那么多理由也不用想那么多，游戏嘛，玩的开心就行了。”  
“你没懂我意思，我是真的想当你情缘的，我把你弄不高兴了当然会内疚担心。”  
“是你没懂我意思，要不是我们现实认识，那你就是在担心一个网友而已，不觉得这么关心网友的心情好坏很多余吗？还有，所有人都是想才求的情缘，不然你···”都暻秀略有些含嘲带讽的语气听着明显是想故意膈应人，说到最后一句话还稍稍凑近了边伯贤的脸，盯着他的眼睛看了几秒才缓缓开口道“不然你还是因为对我有意思才求的情缘？”  
一听都暻秀这话朴灿烈心一惊，感觉这哥们儿是破罐子破摔啊，自己戳自己伤口，铁了心不留后路；边伯贤也是虎躯一震，脑子一下子当机。  
“逗你呢，吃饭去吧啊。说了别多想就是别多想，我好得很！非要我在你眼前边放鞭炮边唱恭喜发财你才能不这么小姑娘似的老担惊受怕么？”都暻秀豪迈地拍拍边伯贤肩膀，招呼了声朴灿烈就拖着还没好结实的脚别扭地走出了宿舍，只是调侃的笑容一出宿舍门就冷了下来。  
“他没别的心思。”朴灿烈追上来搀他，走远了才有些不知道怎么安慰似的轻声说了句话“当朋友还是可以的吧，没必要这样。”  
“就是知道他没别的心思才气，灿烈。”都暻秀缩了缩胳膊表示不用扶，声音有些疲惫“我最讨厌他没别的心思，所以只有这样我才不会再有不切实际的幻想。”  
“他什么错都没有，反而我错的比较多，你知道的，我一直在强求。虽然很对不起他，可是都已经这样了，还是长痛不如短痛的好。”  
“小姑娘似的纠结这种事情这么久的是我，太傻逼了，我搞不动了。”  
“老天让我看清楚，我和边伯贤的这点缘分还不够让我美梦成真。”

还傻站在空荡荡宿舍里的边伯贤这会儿是真切的方了，事态不仅比想象的还严重，而且发展方向还有些微妙。  
“不然你还是因为对我有意思才求的情缘？”  
是啊，自己越来越重的私心、这么紧张巴拉的生怕绑不住锦锦是为什么呢？因为他长得很可爱，声音很好听，做什么都很有趣，抱着也特别舒服，所以特别想和他在一起；不满他和灿烈亲昵的友情，不满他对世勋的照顾宠爱，不满他和其他人的亲近，所以想让他一直在自己身边。  
莫名其妙，强盗逻辑，分明就是对锦锦有意思吧？应该是···喜欢锦锦吧？所以会想亲亲他，所以听他柔和的嗓音说一句调情的话就会脸红紧张身体泛起奇异的酥麻感，所以一点都没觉得他因为这么个误会生气是小题大做，被他冷漠对待时特别害怕特别不安，。  
所以察觉他有疏远自己的意图时，不仅有一点难过，还不甘心起来。  
我没有骗你，说过你是我的，你就是我的。你还没扔了我给你的企鹅，也别想扔下我。  
“对啊，我对你有意思，所以才求的情缘。”这个回答，要当面告诉你才行。  
边伯贤自觉想通的贼快，酝酿了长久的陈年疑惑一下子豁然开朗，没觉得喜欢男孩子哪里不妥，锦锦这么值得喜欢，自己喜欢一下有什么不行。  
只是还没来得及为自己总是超速的心跳找到理由而欣喜，边伯贤就又陷入了严肃的烦恼中——要怎么和锦锦说清楚才好呢？

都暻秀是那种头疼的事情不找上门就能保持好心情的自我纾解能力极强类型，有条理的做事习惯让他总是做好了应对各种麻烦的准备，所以才总是一副游刃有余的模样，虽说不会总是溢于言表，但事实上确实一直保持着好心情。而关于边伯贤的事，都暻秀不愿再多让自己陷入纠结，于是粗暴地做了个“顺其自然逐渐和边伯贤886”的决定就心安理得愉快地过日子，网瘾上来就去吸屁股，或者找单机游戏玩儿，滋润程度每日剧增。  
与此同时边伯贤则感受到了世界巨大的恶意，一头热想去找都暻秀热情表白呢结果愣是哪儿哪儿都堵不到人。群里的不明真相男人们只当这对搞事一刻都不停歇又感情好到令人发指的情侣打情骂俏，这个尴尬的节骨眼儿才想明白自己心思的边伯贤又不好把这公之于众多半就难以挽回的事说出口，说自己对锦锦是来真的了，毕竟是要照顾都暻秀的颜面——自己可以不要脸，锦锦不能不要。于是这群理论上最能帮得上忙的人反而最不好求助，尤其是朴灿烈，最近和都暻秀的神错过多半就是他搞鬼，他喵的一去宿舍就说锦锦在洗澡，哪来那么多澡洗，显然朴灿烈帮着锦锦打掩护回避自己呢。  
无处求援不说，金俊勉还理所应当地把社团联合活动的策划丢给了边伯贤，这下被迫有事儿干的边伯贤彻底没工夫烦心儿女情长了，王命难违，即使哭唧唧偷偷埋怨金俊勉为什么今年多给自己布置任务也还是老老实实忙活了起来，忙得肝肠寸断一把鼻涕一把泪的，不过逆境造人才，在这窘境之中边伯贤居然灵光一闪想出了个招。  
我找不到你，那就让你来找我吧。  
苦肉计理论上是百试百灵的，结合了都暻秀一直以来对自己的好脾气和宠让，边伯贤有迷之自信自己病了的话锦锦即使再生气也会关心一下，只要见到面就什么都好说了。  
于是乎怎么让自己快速生个无伤大雅的病成了眼前最迫切的问题，边伯贤思前想后琢磨着还是发烧最划算，结果一查天气预报近一周都没下雨的迹象，差点气到昏过去。  
不过机会总是留给有准备的人，言情剧必备的雨没过几天顺着边伯贤的心思违背天气预报的旨意突然地就来了，顺带还带了好朋友一块儿，轰轰烈烈表演了一场冬日特色雨夹雪。  
边伯贤怕冷这事儿都暻秀自然是知道的，所以当窗外飘着雨雪的时候边伯贤居然发信息过来说想见面，都暻秀认定他绝逼在开玩笑。  
“锦锦，我在你楼下。”  
你会出门就有鬼了。  
“锦锦理我QAQ我好冷啊QAQ”  
冻死你拉倒。  
“嘤嘤，我没穿保暖内衣···”  
···  
都暻秀无语地忍不住往楼下看了眼，果真看到个单薄的人影，又慢条斯理从桌上取了眼镜戴好再仔细辨认，看出来是那人影真是边伯贤后都暻秀都不知道该心疼还是生气，脑袋一发热急急忙忙换好鞋子才发现宿舍里唯一一把公用伞被去自习的舍友带走了，都暻秀也没多犹豫，就这么空着手一瘸一拐出了门，下楼走到边伯贤面前就是劈头盖脸一顿疑问句格式的责骂。  
“吃错什么药了你？怕冷还不多穿点？病了怎么办？你几岁了？别胡闹行不行？别整我了行不行？”  
“我有话跟你说。”  
“不知道打电话···”都暻秀语塞，自己无视了人家百来个电话，说这种话挺过分的，于是哼了声继续说道“有事发信息就行了啊。”  
“你又不回。”  
“不回又不是不看。”  
“看了不回，你耍流氓。”  
“有话快说。”都暻秀还没来得及摘下的眼镜上不一会儿就沾满了雪雨融成的小水珠，模模糊糊地看不太清眼前这个鼻子都冻红了的人此刻什么表情，听他绕口令似的还在废话，挺不耐烦地要他直奔主题。  
“锦锦，我冷。”边伯贤充耳不闻，小奶狗撒娇似的软着嗓音冲都暻秀笑，张开双手也不顾冷风冷雨灌进了怀里“来抱抱。”  
“抱你个头，冷就赶紧回去。”都暻秀也不知道自己哪来的耐性，下楼时眼镜没来得及摘外套也没来得及挑件厚的，穿的倒是比边伯贤还少，还杵在这儿憋着火跟边伯贤扯了这么会儿，冻得半死，本来的一点点不忍和心疼也全然被冷成了愤怒，脾气上来也不想走，就想看边伯贤葫芦里到底卖什么药，非要折腾出点儿事来。  
而边伯贤这会儿想的是，再淋会儿铁定能生病了，这雨怎么不再大点儿？  
冷风冷雨中僵持了会儿，都暻秀头皮快被冻到发麻，人已经有些晕乎，冷不丁打了个喷嚏，边伯贤一下就把再淋久一点雨的念头抛到九霄云外，也没介意什么连忙就把外套湿了大半的人包进自己防水的外衣里，一抱才发现都暻秀看着鼓鼓囊囊的大衣里居然是空的——这人里头估计连毛衣都没穿。  
“不穿衣服下来干嘛！快回去！”边伯贤急吼吼把都暻秀往宿舍楼里带，都暻秀倔劲儿发作着还不太愿意，暗搓搓使着劲不让边伯贤走，边伯贤惦记着他脚还没痊愈，不敢硬来只好放轻了力气。  
“你他妈让我下来就下来让我回去就回去，当我狗使唤啊？”  
“我当你情缘，心疼情缘不对吗？”  
“情缘？”都暻秀怒极反笑，“你活游戏里头了？哪来的情缘，你哄谁呢？”  
“哄你。”边伯贤见都暻秀犟也不生气，反而把他仔仔细细抱牢了，尽量不让他再受冻，“锦锦，我是喜欢你才求的情缘。”  
这话比想象中说出口还要轻松的多，早就该说了吧，早就想说了吧。  
边伯贤脸颊蹭着都暻秀被冻得冷冰冰湿哒哒的耳朵，语气非常眷恋而认真“我没骗你。”  
都暻秀觉得自己听到边伯贤的表白是应该感动的，再不济也得心跳加速，可都暻秀直挺挺僵在边伯贤怀里只觉得又冷又困。  
俗话说有心栽花花不开，无心插柳柳成荫。边伯贤没如愿生病，都暻秀倒发烧了。  
都暻秀听完表白后没表态，一言不发地顺了边伯贤的意被扶回宿舍，哆哆嗦嗦嘴唇都泛白了却不肯喝热水也不肯泡热水澡，非说自己只是困了睡会儿就好一副，边伯贤没辙，只好依他。好在都暻秀里头的衣服没湿，边伯贤替他扒下外衣擦干两人的头发后就紧张地守在床边替都暻秀掖被子，也不急听都暻秀的回应了，就怕他真冻出个好歹。都暻秀也很争气没让人失望，躺了会儿就发起了烧。  
表白后把对象送医务室去挂盐水也真是难得的人生体验。边伯贤笑嘻嘻的嘴巴特别甜，从女校医取到了毯子和热水袋，回都暻秀身边替他盖好毯子又把热水袋捂在输液管下，想着他能少吃点苦头就少吃点。  
“伯贤。”都暻秀闭着眼睛靠在椅背上，突然慢悠悠开口，边伯贤连忙回答说我在呢，你觉得冷还是饿还是哪里不舒服？  
“我俩刷本的时候，死活不出想要的装备，我从生气打到无语，一直是你在我身边。”都暻秀没搭腔，自顾自回忆往昔起来，哑了的嗓音听在边伯贤耳朵里跟砂纸磨过心脏似的，疼、印象深刻。  
“嗯。”  
“寒假去你奶奶家看萤火虫那晚我崴了脚，也是你在我身边。”  
“嗯。”  
“我现在生病发着烧，感觉全身都在痛，哪儿都不舒服，还是你在我身边。”  
“嗯。”  
都暻秀睁开眼睛，非常痛苦地总结了一句。  
“跟你在一起我怎么这么倒霉啊？”

 

十六、我累了  
我有什么办法，我也很无奈啊。  
抖机灵的话差点儿就习惯性脱口而出，好在边伯贤很懂察言观色，都暻秀的语气表明了他现在没心思开玩笑，于是边伯贤硬生生刹住了口头讨便宜的话，乖乖嗯了一声。  
“你倒还承认了。”都暻秀也不知道是因为生着病而格外敏感还是心情着实不好，少有地咄咄逼人，“我都因为你这么倒霉了，那就顺其自然地散了有什么不好，非要我搞个仪式写封信正式告诉你‘老子不想跟你玩了’才行？成年人都该懂心照不宣地分道扬镳，你是童心未泯还是装天真？”  
“对不起，我要怎么做你能消气？”难听的话好像都被边伯贤过滤了似的，看着都暻秀这会儿蔫儿了吧唧的脸还稍稍分了下心觉得生了病的都暻秀软乎乎的，虚弱的样子也特别可爱，非常想抱一抱。  
边伯贤诚恳的表情保持得特别好“为你赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”  
“不需要。”都暻秀很想叹气，怎么可能为一个玩笑耿耿于怀，只是发现自己对彼此之间的关系竟如此心虚，努力积攒起来的勇气被轻易打散后便再难聚集回来。  
舍弃一切冠冕堂皇故作潇洒的借口，都暻秀不过就是想当一次逃兵，即使总是抱着不想失败的心意做事，可这场特殊的仗目前看来实在没自信赢下来，或许本来就不该有胜利的侥幸。  
“我喜欢你，所以不管你需不需要我都会替你做到。”  
“你说什么？别闹。”  
“我喜欢你。没闹，我知道咱俩都是男的，我认真的。”  
要不是头疼都暻秀肯定得翻白眼。边伯贤喜欢太多人了，关系好的都说喜欢，调皮撒娇的表情还那么可爱，迷惑性实在太强，都暻秀从一开始就知道的，却还是信了他的邪。  
“你喜欢我游戏里追你屁股后头奶你，还是喜欢我玩小美的犀利操作，还是打撸时候超神，还是给你抽了个茨木。”  
“跟剑三屁股撸啊撸阴阳师没关系，跟什么游戏都没有关系。我喜欢你本人。”  
“唉。”都暻秀还是憋不住叹气出了声，有气无力地瞅着边伯贤，眼神非常哀怨“你别整我了···”  
别再一本正经用你以为的喜欢调戏我了，我对你是真的无可奈何。  
边伯贤觉得是以不解风情闻名的小可爱把自己表白当成开玩笑呢，还有些急了，音量立马拉高了几分“真没整你！我知道你很难接受，但是你给我个机会好不好？我喜欢你，爱情的那种喜欢！”  
其实这番挺忠诚的热情发言说下来边伯贤自己也有些晕乎，脸颊发烫也不知是因为害臊还是逞能。下意识夸大其词是肯定的，不过边伯贤说这些话的时候真觉得自己特别喜欢都暻秀。  
自我催眠使自己冲动的行为合理化这种事完全是人之常情。  
都暻秀见边伯贤和自己杠上了，身体不舒服外加心里多少有点难过，一下子就陷入了自暴自弃模式，在边伯贤面前非常少见地感性大爆发。  
“别再说了，我会当真的。”都暻秀又闭上眼睛，毕竟还是不敢看太久边伯贤多情的目光，这会让都暻秀很容易就被他又牵走了理智和感情。  
“当真有什么不好？我的心思全是真的，为什么你一定要觉得虚伪？你就气到这么讨厌我吗？”边伯贤疑惑地眉头打结。都暻秀对自己一直是好的，可以说好到过分温柔，虽然可能谈不上喜欢自己，但也不至于要拒绝到这种程度吧，不至于就是不原谅自己吧。  
“因为我的心思也全是真的。”都暻秀知道自己全说出来就没法后悔了，可却一点都不想停下。  
“伯贤，秀秀是我，喵姐也是我。听说你开始玩剑三我就偷偷问到了你的区服建了号，费心思琢磨明白了这游戏就仗着你还是小白什么都不懂的时候求了情缘；你说我的秀秀外观丑，我就买了有外观的喵姐号，想办法混进了你的帮会天天给你送小药让你记住我，想办法瞒住了身份。”  
突如其来的坦白让边伯贤心一紧，这些个真相摆在以前边伯贤假戏真做吃了瘪的那阵子绝对是平地好几声惊雷。不过到底是游戏里的事，也过去了太久，边伯贤早就只惦记着绑住都暻秀一块儿玩儿了哪还耿耿于怀这点儿黑历史，现在再提也真没什么要紧，只当是解开了个谜。于是边伯贤心态还是非常平和，愣愣地张口说了一句“原来是你啊”就没再说别的。  
前情缘都是现情缘这事儿隐藏的信息量，边伯贤一点点意识过来的时候都暻秀又出声了，说出来的话让原本表情呆滞的边伯贤神情越发严肃，心也越跳越厉害，甚至逐渐发疼起来。  
“对不起，无论你还介不介意，我就是欺骗过你感情。刚好你打的赌也让我难过，那现在勉强算扯平。”  
“只是我从来都没有开玩笑，我想做你情缘才求的。”边伯贤听到自己说过的话被都暻秀重复了一遍，才勉强跟上都暻秀坦白节奏的思绪也跟着心跳一起乱了。  
“所有人都在说笑，好像我们已经在一起了一样，可是我明白现实不同，我们充其量只是很好的朋友。我比谁都希望他们的玩笑是真的，却又是最不敢当真对待的人，就怕太认真了就会造成现在这样尴尬的情况。”  
“话说到这里，你明白我对你的想法了吗？伯贤，我是认真的，无论是游戏里还是现实里，从以前到现在，我对你的心思从来都不只是想当朋友。”  
“游戏的玩伴要多少有多少，你无论在哪都很容易交到朋友，所以没必要觉得可惜而说那些话来哄我。”  
“我自私地透支了我们的缘分对你有了不切实际的期望，我独自太过入迷也对你太过苛刻，事实上我们的关系不过仅此而已。一直以来我自作多情给你添了很多麻烦，真的对不起。”  
边伯贤安静听完都暻秀这些话，只是轻轻说了句“锦锦，看着我。”  
都暻秀睫毛抖了抖，缓缓睁开的双眼有些发红，他嘴唇动了动仿佛还想说什么却终是一言未发，大眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾，可真挚的眼神还是透过水光望进了边伯贤心里。  
边伯贤第一次体会到如此底气不足的感觉，完全没有“锦锦原来也喜欢着我”的喜悦之情，而只有“自己的表白好像儿戏”的心虚感，自己对都暻秀的感情是不是百分百认真？边伯贤开始质问起自己来。大概就是因为自己的喜欢太过漫不经心还要表现得一往情深，所以才伤了都暻秀的情真意切。边伯贤想起自己不小心错频的那些话，对于以为自己也对他认真而满心欢喜并且努力回应的都暻秀来说，确实是伤人。  
都暻秀不是因为被开玩笑而生气，而是真的失望，不仅对边伯贤失望，也对他自己感到失望。边伯贤为了挽回都暻秀而急着给出的表白也因为太轻浮反而更加让都暻秀难过。  
边伯贤这会儿特别痛恨自己引以为豪的双商，想得越明白越是觉得自己过分，都暻秀还在那儿自责，这让边伯贤更感到罪孽深重。  
“锦锦，我···”开了口却不知道怎么说才好，边伯贤想安慰都暻秀，却被内疚压得有些喘不过气来，光是念出再熟悉不过的亲昵称呼，就觉得从舌尖疼到喉咙，神经有些麻木混乱，双唇微张着却发不出任何声音，仿佛是自己在阻止自己火上浇油，大概这时候说什么都是错误。  
诡异的死寂在仅有两人的输液室没持续很久，朴灿烈风风火火提着午饭赶来，一开门就见都暻秀眼睛红得跟个兔子似的，边伯贤还居高临下站他面前盯着他。朴灿烈热血沸腾的，一下子火气就上来了。  
“边伯贤你他妈游戏里没被杀满意非要我跟你真人PK一下你才知道死字怎么写？”  
都暻秀的视线往朴灿烈身上移了移就低下头赶边伯贤走“你上课去吧，今天周三，下午你有两节课。”  
暗搓搓要了三年边伯贤课表，认真背下来就很难忘记了。边伯贤听到都暻秀这么句轻飘飘的话，心疼的感觉涌上来，也不顾朴灿烈在背后咬牙切齿，脱口而出“我陪你。”  
“不用，我累了。”  
这句话说得那么缓慢那么惆怅，都暻秀的低沉语调真的非常让人想落泪。我累了三个字越是咀嚼越是苦涩，边伯贤不愿再戳都暻秀痛处，想想这会儿先让他一个人静静也好，颇有些眷恋地看了都暻秀好一会儿，才心情十分狼狈地木着脸走了。  
你原来对我抱着那样的想法，那么我对你的心思···到底是怎样呢？

“来的时机不错。”边伯贤走了都暻秀才又开口，朴灿烈嗯了声边拆着保温桶盖子边说道“你也是会玩的，我去找了趟世勋的功夫你就能折腾到发烧，我一回去宿舍里人没了，还想着你个伤员能跑哪儿去，结果居然在医务室。”  
刚才发信息问都暻秀去哪儿了结果只说是发烧了在医务室挂水，朴灿烈一头雾水，贴心地去食堂买了粥火急火燎来慰问却看到边伯贤也在，一猜就是这两个破事一堆的家伙又在胡闹。  
把保温桶和勺子都放进都暻秀手里，朴灿烈嘟嘟囔囔很不满“结果还是愿意见边伯贤了？你们又怎么了他还把你弄哭了。”  
“谁哭了？”都暻秀一脸莫名其妙，可惜泪眼朦胧的一点说服力都没有。朴灿烈只当他嘴硬，一脸‘哥都懂，你就别装了’的慈爱表情，重复了一遍“你快哭了。”  
“哭个屁啊有什么好哭的？”都暻秀反应过来，刚吃到嘴里的一口粥差点喷出来“我是憋了个哈欠，病号犯困很奇怪吗？那会儿气氛挺沉重的我又不好真把哈欠打出来，难受死我了。”  
朴灿烈听罢差点一拳糊都暻秀淡定的脸上，深呼吸了一口气卸下脸上关怀的表情收拾起自己的爱心提出疑问：“刚才那阵仗···你不会跟他摊牌了吧？”  
“嗯，说了。”  
“···为什么啊？”  
“因为他跟我表白，我听得心里烦。”  
“什么？他表白了？我就知道边伯贤也对你有意思！”  
“他那是闹呢，说完自己都一脸惊讶的傻样，再有非分之想我就是缺心眼。”  
“不是，他到底怎么说的？他听你坦白完什么态度啊？暻秀你别太早下结论，其实你们真的有戏，没必要搞这么僵，还有你告诉了他多少？”刚健朴实的大红热水袋和风骚的粉色碎花毯子扎眼得很，一看就是边伯贤的杰作。朴灿烈把这放大加粗了一百倍的蛛丝马迹迅速联系到了边伯贤的真心，暗搓搓在心里加大了几分撮合好友恋情的把握。  
都暻秀把保温桶放在腿上低着头单手握勺不紧不慢喝粥没回应，朴灿烈急了，一把抢过都暻秀的勺子“别吃了，跟你说正事呢！”  
“神他妈饭都不让病号吃你这人怎么这样啊？”  
“严肃点！事关你终身大事！”  
“基本上该说的都说了，再怎么终身的事也没事了。勺子还我。”  
“酷还是你最酷。”朴灿烈只好把勺子又塞进都暻秀怀里，在他身边坐下来试图再劝劝他“这些天他也没少找我叨逼叨想你了什么的，我反正觉得他把你不止当朋友。”  
“你什么时候帮着边伯贤说话这么自然了？”都暻秀喝粥动作一秒都没停顿，抬眼看了一秒朴灿烈，一记无心的眼刀看的朴灿烈抖了一下。  
“我是在帮你。你真的想就这么放弃了？之前看一眼都能嗨一晚上，特地追游戏里掏心掏肺，现实里又是研究偶遇又是偷偷送礼物的，还有俊勉哥给他的任务你挡下了不少吧？虽然这些事儿一点回报都没有，可你一头热也能干劲十足坚持了那么久，现在对方也表白了的情况下反而丧气？”  
“我说了他自己都不确认自己怎么想。”  
“那就给他个机会让他确认啊？”  
“你傻吗，灿烈。”都暻秀因为发烧而小的可怜的胃口这下干脆一下子全没了，只想赶紧结束这个糟心的话题“给他确认他确实没那么喜欢我然后我再自打耳光的机会吗？我还没那个义无反顾走完钢索的勇气，更何况我真的看不清前方，到这里已经是极限。别再提了，你也别再想方设法瞒着我做什么试图牵红线的事，到此为止吧。”  
都暻秀说得非常严重的样子，朴灿烈心想我都瞒着你找边伯贤茬了，还有什么不能做的。都暻秀好像听到他心里声音似的，突然开口转移话题道“你剑三里杀他了？”  
“我知道你不想再多打扰他，可是我就是忍不住替你出口气。”朴灿烈想起自己一进门就说漏嘴，心虚虚的，可还是嘴硬。  
“嗯。”都暻秀倒是意外地没生气。  
都暻秀扪心自问刚才对边伯贤说的那些话是有些故意带节奏了，营造出一种“边伯贤你真过分”的氛围不为什么，就是为了让边伯贤自责一下。都暻秀可没圣母病，无论感情上再怎么替边伯贤着想，不爽了就是想报复回去。  
我这么难过凭什么罪魁祸首一点都不知道啊？  
虽然挺任性地故意报复了一下边伯贤，可到底是觉得自己做了坏事，都暻秀的良心不太安，不过又很快说服自己反正之后不会再有机会做什么了干脆最后使一把坏。  
都暻秀不知道的是真的动了点心的边伯贤确实非常自责，并且内疚到自己难以想象的程度。也正是因为这样的刺激，边伯贤才好好正视起自己的心意和两人的关系来。  
“你这反应···已经死心到这种程度了吗？”之前明明还护犊子似的不肯让谁动边伯贤一根毫毛的，内心敏感纤细的朴灿烈显然想起了都暻秀那句‘我累了’并且成功上了都暻秀演技的当，这会儿为他看着要无疾而终的恋情真情实感地心酸了一把。  
“不是，我的意思是干得漂亮，再多杀几天。”  
朴灿烈怒火攻心差点抄起手头椅子上的靠枕往都暻秀身上抽，不过短时间内涌起第二次想暴揍都暻秀的冲动之余朴灿烈意识到他对边伯贤并不是完全不在意，使命感便愈加强烈，要帮这两人的心意也愈加坚定了。  
都说比起爱恨，无视最可怕，好在都暻秀这个死钻牛角尖的傻逼没看那么开，这孩子还有救。  
朴灿烈压抑住自己内心对装腔作势一副潇洒模样都暻秀的杀意，耐心等他吃完粥又替他收拾起餐具和保温盒。现在的都暻秀在朴灿烈眼里完全是个故作坚强的熊孩子，需要明智又胸怀宽阔的大人——比如自己——来包容、来指引前路。  
哥不会让这对小鸳鸯就此分开的！暻秀啊，你努力了这么久，这件事上别扭了这么久，无论如何都该有个好结果才行！  
“要我陪你吗？”很容易就同情心爆发的朴灿烈温柔地递上餐巾纸给都暻秀擦嘴，都暻秀接过纸巾想也没想就拒绝“不用，你去忙吧。”  
“一个人挂盐水是不是太冷清了？”走到门口，朴灿烈还觉得此刻应该是脆弱不堪想哭哭的都暻秀特别需要心灵上的呵护和温暖。  
“对了，你先别走。”  
啊，就知道情场失意的你需要无私友情的治愈。  
“帮我喊一下医生，这瓶盐水快挂完了。”  
这小崽子怎么生病了也一点都不可爱。

 

十七、应急小分队  
不太好受，这几天边伯贤都不太好受。  
得知被有好感的人默默喜欢了这么久说没有负担肯定是假的，倒不是觉得麻烦想逃避责任，相反，正是想要好好回应这份感情才感到压力山大，毕竟边伯贤对自己的心思还没琢磨明白，很想马上回应可又怕自己随意的态度再次伤害到都暻秀。  
喜欢确实是喜欢的，可是再给边伯贤回到那个场景的机会，边伯贤一定会犹豫到底要不要把表白说出口。这份喜欢，到底是基于都暻秀对自己温柔的感激，还是霸占住一个意气相投好友的习惯，还是真的对都暻秀动了心？再随随便便就表白的话对他太不公平。  
边伯贤也是个善良又温柔的人，都暻秀无意用感情绑架他做出什么决定，可他至少是意识到自己动了心的，当然无法做到心安理得享受着好意还无动于衷，特别是这份好意来自于都暻秀。  
锦锦···  
都暻秀···  
暻秀，我该拿你怎么办？  
“好巧啊伯贤。”边伯贤独自一人坐在食堂角落正迟迟不下筷子吃饭晃神想着都暻秀心形的嘴巴，朴灿烈鹰眼发动一下子捕捉到他定格着思想者动作的身影，笑得阳光灿烂走过去坐到了他面前。  
挺巧，昨天你还在复活点守了我一小时的尸。边伯贤眼珠子动了动，皮笑肉不笑地冲朴灿烈扯了扯嘴角。  
“锦锦退烧了没？脚还疼吗？”送上门来的情报绝对不能错过。待朴灿烈坐稳，边伯贤跟他大眼瞪小眼相顾无言了几秒迅速意识到这是个好机会，于是麻利放下筷子充满期待地张口就是直奔主题。  
“怎么可能这么几天都不退烧，又不是烧开水；伤筋动骨一百天嘛，走路没太大问题只是还得多注意。”朴灿烈看边伯贤这热切的反应，笑得更开了。  
“这样啊，谢谢。”边伯贤挺意外朴灿烈会回答自己，毕竟这段日子朴灿烈已经假装失联很久了。  
“你最近很忙啊？”  
“还好，社联的活动策划也暂告一段落，正式开始之前可以休息一阵子。”  
“第一次做策划挺辛苦吧，毕竟前两年的社联活动策划都是暻秀替你写的。”  
边伯贤自然地张开了嘴表达出十足的震惊，想起金俊勉笑眯眯的嘴脸，打了个哆嗦，迅速拿起手机狂震金俊勉。  
“俊勉哥！去年和前年的社联策划方案你有存档吗？借我看一下好吗？”  
“怎么，你不知道吗？”朴灿烈看他一脸不可思议的表情也吃了一惊，不过想想都暻秀那种说得少做得多的性格，自然是不会让边伯贤知道这些的。朴灿烈对无知的边伯贤叹了口气，半是替都暻秀打助攻半是想让边伯贤好好内疚一下，一五一十把都暻秀暗搓搓做的那些事儿抖了出来，还擅自添油加醋了不少都暻秀为爱痴狂夜半看着边伯贤自拍垂泪这种子虚乌有的煽情片段。中心思想就是：你不知道暻秀对你有多好吧？不知道他多喜欢你吧？现在知道了吧。臭小子赶紧心里过意不去，赶紧意识到自己对暻秀也有心思啊。  
虽然觉得都暻秀憋着不说出自己的付出还钻牛角尖自己纠结的行为非常愚蠢，边伯贤不懂他的心思也是都暻秀自己活该，可是目前先让边伯贤陷入自责模式早点觉醒才重要。朴灿烈给人下套简直得心应手，一通深情演说下来边伯贤都快自责到变形。  
本就觉得自己对不起都暻秀的边伯贤这下更是内疚加三级，好在对于边伯贤来说单单内疚并不会让感情无中生有出来，边伯贤确实是心疼都暻秀，也确实是极其看重都暻秀的，这才尤其唾弃自己之前的缺心眼言行。  
“你小子不是写完了么，问暻秀要吧他应该存着。”  
“你不知道暻秀是策划吗？你是多不关心学生会的活动啊！”  
金俊勉姗姗来迟的回答无疑是给边伯贤站在悬崖边的自责致命一击，边伯贤没想到自己从未太过上心的学生会竟让自己几乎要错过自己的人生大事。  
向金俊勉道完谢后边伯贤一下子就瘫在了座位上，朴灿烈看他的表情不太好，贴心地不再去打击他。破坏完人家精神防线的朴灿烈这会儿又开始唱红脸，挺温和地给边伯贤建立自信“现在知道还不算晚，既然有休息时间，那刚好解决一下重要的私事。”  
“锦锦恨死我了吧。”  
“事实上并没有，如果是的话你就打算由着他一拍两散？”  
“当然不会。”  
“那就稳了。”朴灿烈探完边伯贤口风心满意足地站起身“好好想清楚要怎么做，别让我失望。”  
“这幅老头语气怎么回事，你是嫁女儿的老爸吗灿烈。”  
“喂，跟你好声好气说话你还蹬鼻子上脸。再嚣张我不帮你了。”  
“你要帮我？”边伯贤又是一个惊讶的表情，虽然打算做好以一己之力也要攻克难关的心理准备，可朴灿烈作为双方的朋友能帮忙的话真的再好不过。  
“我随口一说，主要看你表现。”  
“这我有数。”  
“不过现在你得先处理件更重要的事。”  
“啊？锦锦怎么了？”  
“你的面糊了。”

今天锦锦穿了很长的羽绒服，简直是个米其林人。  
今天锦锦来上选修课了，课间睡着了。  
今天锦锦不知道看了什么段子，笑得很开心。  
今天锦锦出门没戴眼镜，已经能很自由地走路了啊。  
今天锦锦午饭吃的很少，怪不得感觉脸又小了。  
今天锦锦也没有上剑三，在其他游戏里也都没有理我。  
今天锦锦帮灿烈把包带回宿舍了，没有一起吃午饭。  
今天锦锦又去看世勋练球了，这次除了毛巾饮料还有章鱼烧。  
原来锦锦是这样一直关注着我的吗？到今天为止，锦锦还喜欢着我吗？  
边伯贤不自觉做着和都暻秀一样的事，倒也不觉得无聊，反而渐渐能切身体会都暻秀的心情，后知后觉害羞着又开心着，想和都暻秀好好谈谈的心情越来越强烈起来。  
被他迷恋着的感觉原来是这样。  
迷恋着他的感觉原来是这样。  
已经这么久没说上话，忍耐已经快到极限了。  
想锦锦的声音，想锦锦的脸，想锦锦的脑袋，想锦锦的指头，想锦锦的身板。  
喜欢锦锦低沉又温和的声音，喜欢锦锦正直又甜蜜的脸，喜欢锦锦圆溜溜的脑袋，喜欢锦锦握在手心里很舒服的手指，喜欢锦锦抱起来软乎乎的刚好适合自己怀抱尺寸的小身板。  
喜欢都暻秀笑出的傻乎乎声音，喜欢都暻秀早起出门还有点肿的脸，喜欢都暻秀剃的短短的帅气十足的脑袋，喜欢都暻秀被自己咬得光秃秃的手指，喜欢都暻秀一身练不成肌肉的软肉、摸起来特别有手感的小身板。  
喜欢都暻秀在自己身边，只要是都暻秀就好，不是都暻秀不行。  
我喜欢的都暻秀再这样冷落我下去，我就要难过出毛病来了。

你邀请金俊勉。、灿烈、世勋baby加入了群聊。  
“这什么群？”  
“不知道啊，只有四个人吗？伯贤哥干什么啊？”  
“@边哥出来。”  
参悟透了的边伯贤火速拉了个微信讨论组，无视疑问上来就是坦白。  
“我喜欢锦锦，我要追他。”  
“哦，还没哄回你情缘呢？”  
“就这样？”  
“还以为是什么大事。”  
“跟游戏无关，我想和都暻秀谈恋爱。”边伯贤一字一句认认真真，也不管这几个人的漫不经心。  
“···伯贤哥，你这种说法好土。”  
“你俩不早就在一起了？我还以为你们是确认了关系才在游戏里玩情缘啊！”  
“你跟我们说有什么用，真要帮你追他吗？”  
“不是要你们帮忙。”确认这几个人确实是接受度极高或者说事不关己热闹看起后边伯贤安下了心“我希望你们在我追锦锦的时候不要故意搞事妨碍我。”  
“woc你好大的口气！”  
“哇伯贤哥你真的想和哥在一起吗？表白过了吗？”  
“我知道了，社联的活动差不多要开始安排下去了，希望你优先工作，抽空恋爱。没什么别的事的话我屏蔽群继续听课。”  
说实话边伯贤原本多少还抱着一点“可能有人善心尚存伸出援手”的侥幸，这下算是彻底不指望了。  
“行吧，知道你一个人要搞定肯定够呛。”朴灿烈到底是对朋友尽心尽责，看情况果断不再开玩笑，严肃道“首先，你真的想清楚了吗？”  
“我想清楚了，锦锦让我心烦意乱这么久，我二十年难得一遇的恐慌不安必须由他来平息。解铃还须系铃人，我需要锦锦。”  
“真肉麻···这些话直接对哥说不就好了？”吴世勋仍是抱了点看热闹的心态，虽然早熟，可到底没有恋爱经验，完全无法理解边伯贤如此小心翼翼的理由。  
“我不知道锦锦到底怎么想···不想招他讨厌。”  
其实把这几个人凑到一起，最主要的还是旁敲侧击一些都暻秀的动态和信息，说来也是惭愧，到现在为止边伯贤都不太知道都暻秀有些个什么爱好，一直以来都是被注视着的那一方，习惯了被迎合被妥协，到这个关头才意识到必须去回应人家什么却一时不知所措。  
半倚在床上的朴灿烈转过头瞥了一眼，把都暻秀在宿舍翘着腿打游戏吃零食大笑的模样打上马赛克，酝酿了一下措辞才慢吞吞敲键盘打起字儿道“暻秀不太开心。”  
“他怎么了？”边伯贤果然紧张起来，恨不得穿过屏幕掐着朴灿烈脖子问个清楚。  
“他也在为你的事情烦恼，挺消沉的。”啊，确实挺消沉的——昨天得知想吃的外卖倒闭的时候。  
边伯贤看到这句话，心里又是疼又是惊喜，斗志一下子昂扬起来。  
“我会尽全力弥补我的错误，让锦锦接受我的。”边伯贤信誓旦旦，一派不破楼兰终不还的架势。  
“加油。”朴灿烈撇过头又看了眼正忘我地和猪队友交流尽力忍住粗口但没克制住砸键盘的都暻秀，看他沉浸在自己愉快小世界里不关心外界的样子，厚着脸皮继续给边伯贤打气。  
“解铃还须系铃人，能把暻秀从悲伤中拯救出来的，也只有你了，伯贤！”  
“嗯。”  
“边哥”修改群名为“应急小分队”  
“···不过这名字你还是走点心，你想应什么急啊？”  
“我追到锦锦这事儿还不够急吗？”

“灿烈，哥心情不好吗？明明昨天一起吃饭的时候还挺高兴的啊？”吴世勋看边伯贤和朴灿烈的对话看的有些迷糊，怕是有什么隐情便偷偷给朴灿烈发了私聊。  
“他好着呢，具体情况电话里讲。”朴灿烈无奈，迅速打电话过去跟吴世勋把这一对儿可歌可泣的先后单恋关系解释了一下，虽说专注游戏中的都暻秀完全是聋子，可朴灿烈还是控制好了音量，并且密切关注着都暻秀的动作随时准备掐电话。  
“不过现在应该是双箭头，就是不知道为什么没在一起。”  
“哥和伯贤哥是不是傻啊？”吴世勋消化了一下信息量，倒也没太吃惊，只是觉得“你喜欢我这么久我也终于发现我喜欢你”这种情况，俩人不该顺理成章喜结连理吗？  
“我也觉得他们脑子都有问题，尤其暻秀的别扭我实在是不懂。总之我们得想办法帮伯贤搞定他，他俩在一起了皆大欢喜。”  
“你别说搞定了我有心理阴影···那好吧，再有情况一定记得通知我！这么大的事情居然瞒了我这么久！”  
“也算是你暻秀哥的隐私好吧，我认真的不想暻秀功亏一篑所以才告诉你的。反正能帮得上伯贤的地方，我们就尽力帮一把。”  
“我懂，不会说出去的。”  
朴灿烈挂了电话放下手机，一时心里感慨万千的，于是喊了声都暻秀“暻秀，休息够了吗？还累吗？”  
都暻秀刚好摘下耳机，闻言沉默了会儿才轻声回了句“什么意思。”  
“你懂的。”  
“不懂。”  
“还觉得喜欢伯贤很累吗？”  
“我什么时候说过这么言情的话了。”  
“就你前段日子莫名其妙发烧那次，对他说的，说你累了。”  
“啊。”都暻秀转过身面无表情解释道“我那时候是真的累了，病号犯困很奇怪吗？”  
都暻秀的语气过于冷淡，这让朴灿烈突然意识到自己那么多事非要撮合都暻秀和边伯贤有可能是个错误，这货兴许非但不是别扭，反而大概是真的放弃了。都暻秀把自己关在自己的小世界里强制不让自己面对这件事，大约也是下定了决心覆盖掉这糟心的记忆。  
好心办坏事了吗？想着非要这两个有缘的家伙在一起才是好结果，还煽动边伯贤给他建立自信，我他妈一定是脑残吧？  
朴灿烈心情还没来得及沉重，都暻秀接下来的话直接就让他胸闷气短起来。  
“就算是喜欢边伯贤这件事，也从来没有真的觉得有多累过，我心甘情愿。只是我不想再喜欢他了。”  
“与其说是累，应该说是痛，喜欢他让我脚痛脑袋也痛，觉得痛到无法忍受的时候及时止损才是明智选择。”  
“我不累，我还喜欢他，可是我想停下了。”  
“就这样停止太可惜了。”朴灿烈总是有感同身受替人难受的能力，内心柔软如他，此刻又为这两个人真情实感地心痛起来。  
“虽然可惜，但是没有别的办法了。你真的别管了，让我自己来解决吧，我有分寸。”  
“暻秀。”朴灿烈苦笑了一下“关于边伯贤的事你说过很多次你有分寸，上次这么说的时候你没管住自己喝多了冲他表白；再上次你这么说的时候没控制住自己对他用心反而越陷越深。这次你这么说着要自己解决最根本的问题，我真的很担心。”  
都暻秀楞了一下，扯着嘴角露出个勉强的笑容，有些自嘲道“我原来是这么不靠谱的男人。”  
“只是摊上边伯贤的事儿你就完全是个傻逼。”  
“这种时候能不骂人么。”  
“我只是想让你认清，陷入恋爱烦恼中的你想法和做法有多愚蠢。”  
“好，我知道了。蠢到你了真不好意思。”  
“不客气。”  
仗着宿舍里没别人，想说的话一个词也没藏着就这么说出来了，说完以后同时陷入沉默中的都暻秀和朴灿烈面面相觑了会儿，最终还是由朴灿烈打破了僵局。  
事态虽然比自己想象的要严重，可朴灿烈还是觉得都暻秀没有死心到无可挽回的地步，毕竟朴灿烈是除了本人外最清楚都暻秀一直以来有多喜欢边伯贤的，再说了原本在边伯贤的事情上都暻秀就老是判断失误妄自下结论做了不少拐弯抹角的蠢事，放任他自己处理或许会后悔，现在大概就是到了必须要外人干涉的境地。  
“我还喜欢他”的话，那就没有放弃的理由啊，原本那些痛楚就有些都暻秀自找的成分在，不能全怪边伯贤。  
这事情绝壁还有一线生机的，就赌都暻秀唯独对边伯贤才有的死心眼。  
“你刚才那些消极的话，看着边伯贤的脸还能说的出口吗？”  
都暻秀没料到被朴灿烈反将一军戳了心头那份对边伯贤收不起来的温柔包容，光是想到边伯贤小奶狗似的笑脸，都暻秀就很难再坚持当逃兵。  
“···不能。”  
怎么可能···见了面还保持冷静啊。所以不要见面了，不能再见边伯贤了，那个不由分说就逗得自己团团转的闹人精。  
朴灿烈一口气差点没提上来，脏话几乎就破口而出，恨恨地盯着都暻秀低下的头和莫名其妙开始泛红的耳朵，觉得边伯贤那个微信群名字还真没错。  
让都暻秀鼓起勇气接受边伯贤的真心这事儿，确实是非常急。

 

十八、返璞归真求爱法  
“我知道要怎么追锦锦了！”  
“所以伯贤哥，你打算怎么做？”  
“我想过了，太浮夸的那些方法没诚意，还是老的方式最好。”  
“啥啊···飞鸽传书？”  
“差不多，我打算写情书。”  
把一言不合光速退群的吴世勋又拖回群里，边伯贤一本正经合理化自己想要采取的对策。  
“情书多好啊，现代人太依赖科技了，花里胡哨的东西烂大街。情书这种亲手写出来的很打动人不是吗？”  
“很有道理，但是你确定哥看到你的字不会直接撕了情书吗？”  
“世勋讲道理啊，我的字比你的好看多了。而且内容才是重点好吧！”  
“那内容你想好没？”  
“我还在考虑要不要用英文，感觉逼格高一点。”  
“你为什么不用甲骨文呢？”  
“这不在我知识范围之内。”  
“灿烈，我觉得伯贤哥希望渺茫啊。”吴世勋抬起头，压低了声音冲朴灿烈抱怨了一句。  
“什么？”  
“你报告写完没啊我们出去说。”  
“差不多了，走吧。”  
收拾好各自的电脑和书本，一走出图书馆吴世勋就忍不住疯狂吐槽起边伯贤来。  
“伯贤哥说要给哥写情书啊！哥语文那么差也不知道能不能看懂情书···而且还说要写英文的，灿烈你敢信吗？他要给高分过四六级的哥写英文啊！我真担心哥会揪出一大堆语法错误然后把情书烧了！你快看群啊我觉得伯贤哥真的没救了！这种方式能追到谁啊？！”  
朴灿烈听得目瞪口呆，半晌才干咳一声试图给吴世勋也给自己打打气“他这个想法···其实还行···返璞归真挺不错的···”  
说着朴灿烈颤抖着拿出静了音的手机，沉默地看完了聊天记录，吴世勋看他表情诡异，促狭地笑道“看吧，根本没法帮。”  
“人生就是要勇于接受挑战。”朴灿烈真觉得自己特别拼，说服自己送情书也是个好方法后十分真挚地鼓舞了一下边伯贤。  
“年轻人你很有前途，我很看好你。”  
“灿烈你来得正好，你知道锦锦喜欢什么外国诗人吗？马维尔？罗伊克里夫特？泰戈尔？还是莎士比亚？”  
“他不爱看这些···”应该说这方面顿感到了极点。  
“是这样吗？那我就不摘抄英文诗了。”  
“世勋啊，哥的心好累。”朴灿烈抬腿顶了顶怀里快滑落的电脑和书本，苦着脸抱怨道“为什么做好人这么难？”  
“因为你在帮两个坏人。”  
“俊勉哥在吗？帮我看看有没有什么错误@金俊勉。”说话间边伯贤又兴冲冲贴出了英文情书，只是金俊勉好像不在，边伯贤执著地艾特了好几次都没人理他。  
“你怎么写这么快？”  
“我准备了很久了啊，国语和外语各一份，写了好几天的，要不你给我看看中文版的？”  
看来确实是很真挚在写情书，并不是空口开玩笑。朴灿烈终于抓到了值得欣慰的点，于是很好心道“你英语的单独发给我吧，我帮你看看。”  
“拒绝，现在四级都没过的人我才不信。”  
“我劝你发言注意一些。”朴灿烈咬着牙单手怒戳手机键盘“我四六级没过是因为报名的两次都临时有事没答成题，不代表我英语水平差。”  
“啊原来如此那麻烦你了。”边伯贤从善如流立刻乖巧地抱上了大腿，把千字情书文档传给了朴灿烈，朴灿烈也不含糊，立刻鉴赏了起来。  
能把英文憋这么多凑成文章乍一眼看上去真是有些头疼，好在边伯贤英语水平有限，用的句式都比较简单，单从阅读理解难易程度来说还是比较亲民的一封情书，朴灿烈迅速阅读完除了发现几个单词拼写有些问题还真没看出什么硬伤。  
最主要的是读着读着朴灿烈脸都酸了。  
都写的啥狗屁。  
什么“你是红豆饭里最甜的一颗”——是饿了吗？  
什么“你是我的甘泉，你是我的美酒，你是装着液体的杯子我每天都想吻你”——这人没毛病吧？最后一句话怎么看都微妙过头了吧？  
什么“你如高数一般难解却又让人着迷”——你他妈上学期高数几分过的？只是难解吧着哪门子迷？  
···  
撇开这些朴灿烈看来特别可怕的比喻词句，边伯贤虽然写文章也跟他说话似的天花乱坠，但确实是看得出一腔热情，到底是公认的天才语言魔术师，或许在都暻秀眼里这肉麻到吐又风格十足的情书真的很感人。  
“怎么样？”  
“不错。”  
“那我手抄出来，拜托你们帮我给一下暻秀。”  
“行！”  
试着代入都暻秀“单恋此人很久”的心情再次品味了一遍情书，朴灿烈的心竟然也莫名其妙波动了起来，心潮澎湃的红光满面的。不明真相的吴世勋在一边认定他是被脏东西上了身，默不作声和朴灿烈拉开了距离用手机查了查祛邪的方法。

“挺无聊的。”都暻秀把情书折好又塞回信封“聪明用错了地方，尽做些没意义的事。”  
“先把你嘴角微妙的笑意掩饰一下再说这种话行么。怎么没意义了？我长这么大还没人给我写过情书呢。我觉得挺有意义的。”  
“那让他给你写情书好了。”  
“谢谢你啊如果伯贤是个长发美女我应该会挺想要他情书。你这人怎么这样啊，你这是变相炫耀。”  
“你说是就是，你屁股大听你的。”都暻秀仔细把信封又封好，迟疑了一下还是把它收了起来。转而拿起桌上一小罐五颜六色的纸五角星“还有···他什么时候学会的这些手工活儿···”  
朴灿烈帮忙给的是情书，而吴世勋带来了边伯贤亲手做的一罐子手工折纸作品，朴灿烈伸手把小罐子打开，捡了一颗小五角星拆开来，里面赫然是都暻秀的名字。  
“不管你有没有被感动，反正我快哭了。”  
吴世勋的好友——cosplay社预备社长金钟仁精通各种折纸手工，通过吴世勋的介绍边伯贤认认真真跟着金钟仁学了一下午，从“金氏改良型波音七四七二号”到“精巧超强多功能家具”到“甜过初恋的巨大水蜜桃”，悟性极高的边伯贤谨记金老师的指导，捧着一堆手工折纸作品回家潜心鼓捣，终于首先把最简单的纸星星折了一罐子出来。  
“伯贤学长是除我本人以外，手最巧的男人。”由于金预备社长给予了高度评价，边伯贤对自己的作品可以说是信心十足。  
都暻秀目光呆滞地听完朴灿烈添油加醋描述边伯贤挑灯夜战折纸到吐血的英勇事迹，嘴上槽着“你开了天眼吗这你都知道”，思绪却完全飞了，想着边伯贤漂亮修长的手折纸会是怎样的场景，不自觉握紧了手里小小的罐子。  
朴灿烈捕捉到他的小动作，满心计划通的喜悦，不着痕迹摸出手机发了个OK的手势到应急小分队。  
得到了鼓舞的边伯贤也不含糊，文学创作的欲望达到了有生以来最高峰，心潮澎湃的每天潜心激扬文字，潜心艺术陶冶情操的步伐自然也没停下，进步神速惹得金钟仁惊呼“学长我已经把儿童折纸大全都快教给你了，你马上能学进阶折纸术了，天赋实在是高！”。当每天都不重样的酸脸情书和花里胡哨的折纸作品收到第十七天的时候都暻秀终于没忍住看完就把情书塞回了朴灿烈手里。  
“他哪儿学的花体，我读一次就要费老大的劲，眼睛都快瞎了。”摘下眼镜捏了捏睛明穴，都暻秀气都懒得叹了“适可而止别折腾了，你干什么还跟着他闹。”  
“好像是描了挺久字帖，我觉得还挺好看的。再说了你他妈今天的千纸鹤也没拒收啊，非要表现的这么口嫌体正直？什么叫跟着他闹，我是为你们好。要不是你躲着伯贤他才不会愿意拜托我送情书，又让人极度不爽的求人态度世界上也就只他一家了。”朴灿烈也没啥好气，好心帮忙还两头遭白眼，这种无私伟大的情怀不说该得个全国善良标兵，至少也该被尊重一下，哪还有被嫌弃的道理。  
“我知道你好心···就随他去吧你别操心了，just let it go，OK？”  
“我们的conversation突然这么international干什么，吓我一跳。”  
“···被他情书荼毒了。”都暻秀表情非常悲戚起来“让他别写这个了，干嘛啊这是？通篇胡言乱语、前后逻辑不通、句式混乱、尽是些漂亮的词没个中心思想····”  
说着都暻秀表情一点点缓和下来，最终有些无奈地叹息了一声“可是一想到这是他写出的话，我就觉得特别···特别的可爱。”  
朴灿烈解读了一下都暻秀话语中的内涵，判断出中心思想大概就是：我开心我内心波动可我就是假装无动于衷，我超酷。  
“那么都暻秀先生我采访你一下：你还躲着他的理由是？”朴灿烈拿着手机举到都暻秀面前，作话筒状真挚地问着他。  
“你这话我没法接。”心里自以为过不去的坎结果却被边伯贤轻易跨过，他还笑得傻乎乎撒娇着伸出手要自己也跟着跨过去，都暻秀挺懊恼地撇了撇嘴，没发现朴灿烈偷偷改了手机角度拍下了他这个烦恼又可爱的表情。  
“[图片]@边哥我个人觉得你的攻略进度直飙百分之九十。”  
于是被打了一剂强心剂的甜蜜闹人精边伯贤捧着花出现在自己回宿舍小路上时，都暻秀如他预想般没有掉头就走。  
既然主题都是返璞归真求爱法了，送花这一环自然是不能少的，一面对边伯贤就有些不太淡定的都暻秀本来还有些紧张，可边伯贤深情款款捧着红玫瑰温柔地唱着老情歌一步步走近时，都暻秀唯一一个动作就是捂着嘴打了个喷嚏，巨大的喷嚏愣是把都暻秀打呆滞了，就这么直直看着边伯贤的脸，边伯贤听到打喷嚏的声音担心他身体不舒服，也不管最后一句歌词还含在嘴里没唱出口，又条件反射把都暻秀捞进了怀里。  
“感冒了？”这一下抱得扎扎实实，摸出都暻秀衣服穿得多边伯贤松了口气，人已经在怀里了自然也不肯轻易撒手，干脆就抱得更紧了些。  
“对不起，随随便便说了那些话惹你难过了。”无论是随随便便的打赌，还是随随便便的吹牛炫耀，还是随随便便就表白，都是不够珍惜你。  
算算日子竟是过了一个多月，用一个月跟着都暻秀的步伐重复他走过的路，用一个月反思自己被他吸引的理由，用一个月体会被喜爱的心情，用一个月反复确认自己是否和都暻秀有同等的真诚，虽然努力程度还比不上都暻秀，可是已经意识到的真心足够让边伯贤无法忍耐没有都暻秀的日子。  
我再也不想道歉了，因为再也不想做让你讨厌的事，再也不想让你露出委屈的表情。  
“···你的花味道太重了。”  
“啊，你不喜欢的话那不要了。”边伯贤说着毫不犹豫就把玫瑰扔到了一边，零落的花瓣撒了一地，生生把这条小路装点成了新人脚下的花路。  
“···你抱得太紧了。”  
“不喜欢花也不喜欢我吗？可以不要花可是不能不要我。”哼哼唧唧不情不愿松开手，却发现都暻秀的手抓住了自己大衣腰上的布料，边伯贤一下子心跳得不太能受控制，颊上发烫着有些害羞起来。  
“原来锦锦不喜欢花也不喜欢我，可是喜欢我的抱抱。”聪明如边伯贤脸红了红立即又抱了回去，把胳膊搭在都暻秀的腰上和背上，手掌轻轻拍着他的背。  
“真巧，我也喜欢抱抱你，我也喜欢你。我们多有缘。”  
都暻秀这会儿疯狂天人交战，果然那些耍酷又绝情的话一句都说不出口，反倒闻到边伯贤怀里熟悉的味道，一下子就没出息地不想他放开双手了。  
温暖又柔软，让人心烦意乱又最为安心，迷人到迷惑的程度，可看不清真心的样子却又最为迷人。边伯贤真的很讨厌，可又真的很让人放不下挂念和执着。  
“我的鲜花、情书、折纸和情歌只给你，锦锦，我的心思都只给你。”  
“不怪你。”都暻秀自是了然边伯贤算准了自己冲他狠不下心，恃宠卖乖百试百灵，只得自发举了白旗。  
算是我的错，执迷不悟死不悔改，被一个拥抱就哄得没脾气。  
“也不怪你自己。”边伯贤怎会猜不到都暻秀此刻肯定又在没必要的自责，又想自己承担失落咽下痛苦，于是紧了紧胳膊，似是告诉他可以更加信任自己一些。  
他们天生默契，没有谁比他们更理解对方。  
“什么都不要想，责怪我的迟钝和漫不经心就好。你对我的心思一点错都没有，你也透支不完我们的缘分，觉得累了我就陪你哄你到又活蹦乱跳，把所有负担和顾虑都交给我。”边伯贤大着胆子用嘴唇很轻地迅速碰了碰都暻秀开始泛红的耳朵，不急着要都暻秀回答，也不急着要证明自己的心意，只是非常心软地安慰着怀里不太爱对自己直白表达出心意的人。  
“请不要放弃我，请继续喜欢我的抱抱直到再一次对我动心吧。”  
返璞归真求爱法，果然最朴素的方式还是捧着真心直接表白。  
再怎么老套也能套住心甘情愿的人。

 

十九、跟我去二次元吧  
边伯贤这种变相耍赖使都暻秀心软的策略再次大获全胜，在那一刻完全丧失思考和拒绝能力的都暻秀脸上发烫着冲去教室坐定才有些延迟地骂自己没骨气。  
本来就不是问题的问题解决了第一个，那么接下来的一连串小问题可以说迎刃而解，比如都暻秀又愿意上剑三，比如都暻秀把边伯贤的手机号从黑名单拉了出来。虽然也不知道是余怒未散还是觉得轻易原谅边伯贤的自己太不像话因而在赌气，都暻秀仍是不太肯和边伯贤见面，不过正常的联系通道倒是又畅通了。  
“所以还是采访你一下都暻秀先生——你他妈躲那么久葫芦里到底卖的什么药？”朴灿烈看着都暻秀登录游戏，恨得牙痒痒，忽然想到帮会公告还没撤下来，于是也火速开了电脑登陆剑三，并暗自祈祷都暻秀不要注意到对边伯贤的通缉令。  
“隔岸观火、以逸待劳以及反客为主。”都暻秀一本正经说出这种话倒是不害臊，虽说客观上边伯贤的反应确实是被都暻秀套牢了，可都暻秀主观从来没有刻意算计他的意思。  
事实上都暻秀只用了走为上这一技，歪打正着吓得边伯贤抓紧时间顿悟了而已。某种意义上真的是一个不愿打另一个也会抓着对方的手往自己脸上糊。  
“你的词汇量也就怼我的时候最丰富了。都说人和人之间的缘分是一开始就注定的，这么瞎搞却还是感情好得百花齐放，你俩真是天生一对。”故意夸大其词分散都暻秀注意力，朴灿烈爬上游戏后迅速改了帮会公告，瞥了眼都暻秀好像没发现，可还没来得及松一口气都暻秀就难得大着嗓子一顿质问。  
“你们杀了他一个月？卧槽，你干嘛针对他？”新公告出现在帮会频道的提示反而引都暻秀看了一眼，游戏登录时自动发出的老帮会公告自然就在新公告上面，都暻秀一看不得了，开口就是维护边伯贤。朴灿烈也跟着卧槽了一声，气得踹了都暻秀一脚。  
“卧槽，是你说多杀几天的，现在心疼个屁啊！而且他每天都上线送人头怪我？一和好就来怪我你能不能有点良知？能不能讲点道理？你干嘛针对我！”  
“我不是怪你···你意思意思就好了没必要这样···”有些心虚地嘟囔了两句，被踹了也老老实实忍住了想踹回去的冲动，都暻秀见朴灿烈委屈到变形，连忙安抚回去“好了好了我刚才太激动，请你吃烧烤啊，灿烈不哭。”  
“昧着良心的歉意我不接受。”  
“朴帅哥、朴善良、朴暖心···请原谅我。”  
“住口。”  
“外加一周夜宵。”  
“你俩怎么烦人劲儿都一样。”朴灿烈垮下气呼呼的表情，摆摆手道“算了，大人不记小人过。”  
“嗯，我懂的，你为朋友两肋插刀的义气我很感动。”  
“你再用这种强忍笑意的揶揄腔调说话信不信我插你这个好朋友两刀让你更感动？”  
“灿烈你不能有这种危险的想法，万一重伤是要坐牢的，建议你和向医学专业的吴世勋学弟学一下人体构造、向法律专业的金俊勉学长咨询一下刑事责任，考虑好再动手。”  
朴灿烈体内的暴力细胞瞬间被都暻秀煞有介事的严肃脸煽动起来随时都可能爆炸，朴灿烈咬牙切齿，真的非常后悔只踹了他一脚。  
都暻秀欺负完朴灿烈心情挺好，游戏里十里仙一出现，都暻秀心情就更好了。  
[团队][十里仙]：情缘缘好久不见！  
伴着屏幕正中巨大的‘你的情缘十里仙上线了’的文字提示，十里仙的组队申请热情似火地扔了过来，不一会儿十里仙就来到了一寸锦身边。  
[团队][十里仙]：呜呜呜锦锦你愿意上线了[大哭][大哭][大哭]  
惊讶了一下十里仙低得离谱的血量，都暻秀顺手查看了十里仙的装备信息，发现他这一个月装备都没有更新过，耐久甚至全部归零了，看来每天上线除了被杀什么都没干。有一点点心疼但更多的是觉得好笑，都暻秀注意到他还是没有帮会的状态，于是二话不说用权限把十里仙拉回了帮，在线的帮众见砍了一个月的头号通缉犯进了帮，都丈二和尚摸不着头脑，小心翼翼问了句这位到底何方神圣。  
[帮会][一寸锦]：我罩着的，不许再动他。  
原来是有后台的，一寸锦又是战场指挥又是帮主朋友，这后台还不是一般的硬。大伙儿恍然大悟，感叹了一下管理层水真是深之后就各干各事儿去了。  
边伯贤看到这话开心到分不清东西南北，娇滴滴地发了二十来个害羞的小表情给都暻秀，都暻秀也顺手回了一排善意的微笑。  
虽说还是老躲着自己吧，二次元的联系倒是一如往常的和谐，边伯贤向来是打蛇随棍上的机智又不肯安于现状，琢磨着一直这样真和网友似的算个什么事，一边用餐叉一小口一小口品味朴灿烈带来时特意强调“暻秀说不是给你烤的”草莓蛋糕，感觉锦锦小可爱这是在跟自己玩情趣。  
行，慢慢来就慢慢来，再让你消消气，再和你在二次元打会儿太极。  
随着春意的绽放，一年一度的春季社团联合活动也正式搞了起来，边伯贤威逼利诱金俊勉活动那几天放自己假，金俊勉一听他要和都暻秀约会答应的飞快，还爽快地和现学生会长打了招呼嘱咐他不要打扰边伯贤，并通知所有社团如果边伯贤有临时变动的项目尽量配合。  
恃权走后门提前安排好了校啦啦操队的火热表演、魔术社的特殊小剧场以及一些零碎的小惊喜，边伯贤又马不停蹄去cosplay社找了金钟仁。  
活动开始当天对凑热闹不算太感兴趣的都暻秀被吴世勋破宿舍门而入的时候还没睡醒，稍稍长了些的小刘海翘得乱七八糟，翻下床戴上眼镜穿上牛仔裤又顺手套了件黑色的连帽衫，踩着拖鞋就跟着吴世勋出了门。  
“哥你怎么穿成这样就出来！算了算了快走演出提前了！”  
“你哪给我时间选衣服···你想看什么演出？”  
“让你挑也不可能比这身好到哪里去···是你的！你们声乐部要用的那个舞台啦啦操队下午要用，所以你和灿烈的表演挪到上午了。”  
“WTF？我没接到通知啊！”  
“昨天排练的时候灿烈不是说了嘛？你那时候晃神想谁呢？已经把你和灿烈的节目延后了，我们赶紧！”  
“···知道了。”  
都暻秀和吴世勋上气不接下气赶到礼堂后台时朴灿烈已经接近暴走，都暻秀有预感要不是朴灿烈宝贝他的吉他，铁定直接把它照自己脑袋呼过来。  
“我他么真的惊了你是猪猡吗？赶紧把头发梳一梳直接上台！”  
朴灿烈这么着急无外乎是因为他和边伯贤串通好了。作为声乐部的主力成员，每年的演出必定有都暻秀和朴灿烈一份，边伯贤后知后觉知道了都暻秀会上台，捶胸顿足懊恼自己一直消极参与学生会活动的愚蠢行为，积极表示要看锦锦表演节目，头一次早早就守在了台下。  
都暻秀不知道毁了自己睡眠的罪魁祸首就是为自己安排演出而强改社团使用舞台顺序的边伯贤，也不知道今年的选曲朴灿烈有意暗示选了情歌，更不知道吴世勋暗搓搓给边伯贤提供了录音设备把都暻秀唱的歌完完整整录了下来。  
边伯贤在台下迷妹似的捂着嘴好不让自己尖叫出声，满心都是我的锦锦头发梳得真可爱、我的锦锦衣服穿得真可爱、我的锦锦唱歌的样子真可爱、我的锦锦就是超可爱。  
不过谁都不知道都暻秀晃神没听到通知和表演时温柔微笑的理由，全是边伯贤。  
唱boyfriend时只会想起边伯贤，只会念着边伯贤。  
台下的人着迷，台上的人也没逃得过似水眼波的诱惑。  
一眼就看到了台下的边伯贤，都暻秀一猜就知道多半又是朴灿烈吴世勋和他串通好了才会出现在这里，虽说有点儿感觉被算计了，可一想到边伯贤就在注视着自己，都暻秀唱着的情歌时仍是不自觉就将视线只停留在了他一个人身上。在这种时候都暻秀不再拒绝看边伯贤的脸，反而是顺了情歌的款款爱意再一次把心为他敞开。想见他，又有些羞怯于直面他，光是看一眼他上翘的嘴角，他对自己无法抗拒的吸引力就让脑袋里只容得下他一个人，越看就越是容易陷入对他的迷恋中。  
于我而言，你总是可爱又美好，我总是如此为你动心。  
演出结束那一刻都暻秀还看着边伯贤出神，欢呼和掌声爆发出时都暻秀才脱离开二人小世界回归了现实，匆忙移开视线撤回了后台。  
不过边伯贤是不会轻易放过见面机会的，早就通过气的吴世勋心领神会撒娇要都暻秀陪着逛一逛顺带拖延时间，都暻秀自然不会拒绝弟弟的卖萌。一路上轮滑社的成员神出鬼没地往都暻秀手里塞了好多气球，都暻秀想都不用想就知道这是边伯贤的杰作，想着可能又要碰面顿时就捏紧了拳头。正有些紧张地努力控制住心跳速度时一只大飞鼠拦在了都暻秀面前，送给了都暻秀一个小狗头形状的气球。  
“···伯贤，你干嘛？”都暻秀拿着一手的气球挺无语，试图隔着飞鼠头套看到些里头人的表情。  
“&%*&￥*（…%……&”  
“什么？”  
“*#！锦锦&*）—+#）*#@—……”  
“听不清，你把头上那玩意儿摘了行不行。”  
“（）#￥！%…@*”  
“你不摘就算了。”都暻秀转身就想走，大飞鼠连忙拽住了他的胳膊，发出些意味不明的声音，都暻秀与大飞鼠非常的心有灵犀，领悟到了大飞鼠肯正常说话，便停下了离开的动作等他把头套摘下。  
“锦锦，跟我去二次元吧！”大飞鼠边伯贤单手抱着头套，对着都暻秀笑眯眯伸出了另一只手。  
因为脑袋一直闷在厚厚的头套里，边伯贤的刘海都被汗打湿了，软趴趴贴在额头上看着特别滑稽，说着不着四六的话还笑得那么得意，简直是个捣蛋的臭小孩。  
“你对二次元是有怎么样的误解。”  
“假想、幻想、虚构之物，即为二次元。”  
“那你这算假想、幻想还是虚构？”  
“都算，你见过这么大的飞鼠吗？”  
“这么大的傻缺也是第一次见。”  
“你骂我。”  
“我骂大飞鼠呢，你是吗？”  
“我是边伯贤。”  
“那不就结了。”对话奇奇怪怪可又一如既往交流得一帆风顺。都暻秀到底还是没忍住伸手把边伯贤眼皮子上那撮湿哒哒的刘海给他拨开，指腹碰到他翘翘的睫毛，又是心软得一塌糊涂“赶紧洗个热水澡把衣服换了，发烧了我才不管你。”  
“那你一会儿愿意陪我逛逛么？有好多节目可以看。”边伯贤委屈巴拉噘着嘴，大有都暻秀不同意就要哭淹学校的架势。  
“和世勋一起吧。”  
“不带别人。”  
“那就拉倒。”  
“呜嘤。”边伯贤扁着嘴不情不愿像是答应了，一边又把头套戴回头上，一边心里琢磨着怎么把都暻秀单独骗走。  
吴世勋原本只是在一旁看热闹，不止笑得东倒西歪还又是破音又是咳嗽的，听到自己被点名，奶声奶气用涨红了的震惊脸嘟囔了句你们约会带上我干什么，可一时眼里只有对方的两个人谁都没搭理他。吴世勋嘟着俊俏的小脸给还在准备下场演出的朴灿烈发短信，让他完事儿了赶紧过来，自己可不想当电灯泡，发完信息刚抬头就恨不得立马原地消失。  
好端端的为什么又抱上了啊？  
大飞鼠把都暻秀包得严严实实，都暻秀顿时就只露出个脑袋。玩偶服料子挺软，都暻秀被这么圈在怀里也挺舒服，可到底还惦记着边伯贤闷在里头，于是推了推他胸膛道“适可而止，去换衣服。”  
“恭喜你成为世界上唯一一个被这么大飞鼠抱过的人。”  
都暻秀听边伯贤还坚持自己二次元的设定，实在是哭笑不得，于是往他腰上捞了一把“恭喜你成为世界上唯一一个被都暻秀抱过的大飞鼠。”  
大飞鼠心满意足晃了晃脑袋，叮嘱完一脸想跑路的吴世勋“别带锦锦跑到别的地方去”后终于肯撒手兴冲冲换衣服去了。  
吴世勋没辙，刚好又要等朴灿烈那边结束演出，只得继续带着都暻秀瞎溜达。都暻秀也不想为难他，乖乖跟着吴世勋漫无目的地逛了好一会儿，吴世勋终于想起来神通广大的cosplay社和学校边上的茶餐厅商量着合作搞了一日女仆餐厅，想着被软妹子喊喊主人治愈一下也不错，干脆就带着都暻秀去那儿坐坐。  
“欢迎光临！学长好巧啊！”刚坐下就有双马尾的小女仆把茶端上来，可爱的女生说完固定台词还甜甜地冲着都暻秀笑。都暻秀花了几秒记起来这是吴世勋同学，会对她有印象一来是因为她长得漂亮，二来就是因为她乳量惊人。  
男人喜欢巨乳有什么不对。  
“好巧。穿成这样不冷吗？天气还没有暖起来一定要注意身体不要感冒。”  
“学长真是每次都会说这种话。没关系啦打着暖气呢。”小女仆娇俏地扯了扯裙摆“学长觉得我这么穿可爱吗？”  
“长得漂亮穿什么都可爱。”虽然是基于礼仪的夸奖，但给人以稳重印象的都暻秀光是这么微笑着赞美就好像是在挑逗女人了。小女仆害羞得扭捏了一会儿，又聊了几句才想起来要给都暻秀点单，说时迟那时快一只漂亮的手率先伸到都暻秀面前把菜单放到了桌上。  
“一拉夏衣玛塞！主人您想吃点儿啥？”  
吴世勋不忍直视地默默撇过了脑袋假装看窗外的风景，都暻秀听到熟悉的声音顺势抬头望过去，看到女仆装的边伯贤后第一反应是低头摘下了眼镜。  
一定是我戴眼镜的方式不对。

 

二十、女孩子的裙底下有什么  
茶餐厅的员工更衣室里恰好有淋浴的小隔间，边伯贤本来冲完澡刚打算把玩偶服还给金钟仁，就瞅见都暻秀来了。  
边伯贤可没说自己要去哪儿换衣服，两人这都能碰上你说巧不巧，不能更巧了；你说边伯贤和都暻秀有没有缘，不能更有了。  
边伯贤喜滋滋心想没通过气也能喜相逢真是老天要你们在一起谁敢有半句反对，可又仔细一看发现不对劲，锦锦怎么盯着小女仆胸笑得那么甜呢？  
呀，穿裙子很了不起吗？女仆就这么吸引人？  
天地良心都暻秀就没好意思看人家，完全是小女仆过于波涛胸涌加上猫着身子躲门后偷窥的边伯贤角度不对，这才看岔了。  
幡然醒悟女仆才是能击中都暻秀心的二次元形象，机智的边伯贤迅速想出对策，连忙把瞌睡着的金钟仁摇起来问他还有没有女仆装  
“女仆装啊——呵唔···应该还有，上午客人不多所以工作的女仆少一些。”打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，金钟仁抹着眼角的泪花一脸迷惘“伯贤哥你问这个干什么？”  
“借我一套最大号的。”  
“你要穿啊！早说了你底子好出个cos肯定合适！”金钟仁眼睛亮了起来“出cos用的假发也有，还有化妆品，要化妆吗？”  
“妆不用了，十万火急，速战速决。”  
专业素质极强的金钟仁打量了一下边伯贤的身材迅速选了最适合他的露肩女仆裙，顺带挑了顶黑长发扣在他头上。  
“本来是要发网的不过要求速度只能这样了。”细心地把猫耳戴在了边伯贤头顶，调整好假发的位置，金钟仁打量了一下边伯贤，十分有成就感“比预想中还好。伯贤哥你表情不要这么严肃，放软一点···诶这就好多了！说真的不需要化一下妆吗？保证漂亮！”  
金钟仁总感觉少了点什么，摸着下巴思量了片刻觉得大概是边伯贤素颜看上去太嫩，清纯有余诱惑感不足。  
“不用了来不及了。”死死盯着都暻秀座位的方向却只见小女仆揪着裙角羞答答和都暻秀谈笑风生，边伯贤的心里酸得不行，顾不得金钟仁非常想完善一下自己造型的委屈表情，抄起前台上的菜单就往都暻秀那桌冲。  
金钟仁望着边伯贤婀娜的黑长直背影，瞅见他线条优美的小腿时一拍巴掌心想坏了：没给伯贤哥穿丝袜。  
算了，女仆有点儿腿毛也挺性感的。

都暻秀冷静地又戴好眼镜，再次抬头品味边伯贤这幅萌系扮相，颇有些无奈地总结出：还真是挺好看。  
大约是边伯贤怎么折腾都暻秀都能看出花儿来。  
乖巧的黑长直衬得边伯贤原本就小的脸更精致了，雪白的皮肤柔和的眉眼，嘴角那抹天生的笑意更是让他看上去甜得要命。  
如果不是说话故意粗着嗓子带着大碴子味儿，完了还挑衅似的瞪着小学妹的话，边小女仆真的非常可人。  
小学妹不安地抱着菜单低着头，时不时瞟一眼边伯贤；吴世勋继续假装看远处的风景，偷偷摸出手机又一次委屈巴巴催朴灿烈赶紧过来；都暻秀僵着脸看边伯贤刚倒拔完垂杨柳似的喘着粗气恶狠狠盯着小学妹，一时不太敢发话；边伯贤用余光关注着都暻秀的表情，心里七上八下地想着为啥锦锦还不说话。  
我不够可爱吗？裙子不够漂亮吗？难道胸才是重点？  
不知道谁先开口比较好的严肃场景。都暻秀觉得再这么挨个装雕像下去也不是个事儿，试图开口拯救一下这微妙的局面，可才发出一个音小学妹就像被解开了穴道似的突然面红耳赤地鞠了一躬离开了。  
少了（边伯贤以为的）第三者，这下更尴尬了。  
“你···”不太算熟的人走了之后都暻秀倒是稍稍感到自在了些，虽然和边伯贤正面对话还是有些紧张，可这种情况也只能想办法缓和一下气氛。  
“主人您有什么吩咐？”  
“···你吃饭了没？”  
“还没···”  
“那坐下一起吃吧···”  
“好。”  
边伯贤讷讷地坐到都暻秀身边，把手里的菜单放在都暻秀面前，机械地又开口道“今天甜品全部有优惠，推荐您尝试一下。”  
“不是说要逛逛吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“吃饱了才有力气逛。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以别玩了。”  
“才没有在玩。”  
“穿成这样还说没玩。”  
“难道你不喜欢吗？”边伯贤委屈巴巴嘟着小狗脸，桌下的手趁机摸过去不着痕迹勾住了都暻秀的手指道“本来是想让你开心的，怎么一点都不领情啊···”  
糯着语调声音越来越小，边伯贤的态度百分之两百的温顺可爱，眼睛里闪着星星瞅着都暻秀，非要把他看到舍不得说出半句责怪的话。  
边伯贤猜得到都暻秀解开心结总是要有点时间，说到底会原谅自己真的只是狠不下心拒绝，而距离接受自己还差得远。不过都暻秀本来就是暖的又是软的，肯进到怀抱里的话总有一天能焐化。边伯贤很照顾都暻秀需要故作冷漠来治愈的失落和难过，于是自然对他用尽浑身的温柔。  
“就你鬼点子多。”都暻秀感觉到边伯贤轻轻摩挲自己的手指，他的温度一下子就烧到了都暻秀脸上，本来就没打算怪他只是想借个话题逃脱尴尬，这会儿被摸得立马紧张又害羞地微微红了脸，嘀咕出一句好像是撒娇的话。  
边伯贤装可怜骗都暻秀总是能计划通的，见都暻秀脸蛋粉扑扑的嘴角不自觉有点翘就知道这次也不例外。压抑住了想要抱住都暻秀亲一口的冲动，边伯贤把无法完全控制住的兴奋化为一连串娇滴滴的动作，他轻轻起身把裙摆理了理压在屁股底下，又仔细捋了捋头发，清了清嗓子柔柔冲着都暻秀道“那锦锦觉得我最好看对不对？”  
吴世勋抄着手靠在沙发座的靠背上，冷漠地看对面两人毫无自觉的腻歪互动。虽说超想立刻消失但是又担心自己轻举妄动又出点什么岔子，自打“搞定”的乌龙过后重情义的吴世勋对两个哥哥的事更加小心翼翼，这会儿只得忍耐着自己浑身发出夺目的光按兵不动。  
好在朴灿烈火速赶来，远远见到边伯贤惊人的扮相先是偷偷拍照发了朋友圈然后再是大步流星走过去，伴随着听上去快要窒息的狂笑。  
“边伯贤你搞啥呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝。”朴灿烈一屁股坐到吴世勋身边把吴世勋又往窗边挤了挤，笑到打嗝又肚子痛，整个人趴在桌子上顺气的时候还不忘抬手又指了指边伯贤脑袋上的猫耳，一脸不忍直视。  
被激情似火的朴灿烈搅乱了有些暧昧的氛围，边伯贤笑容僵在脸上，深呼吸了一口气才勉强忍住没爆粗口；都暻秀倒是迅速从刚才还有点羞涩局促的状态逃出来，倒也恢复了些往日和边伯贤相处的自在，还抬起空闲的那只手勾住了边伯贤的脖子对朴灿烈开玩笑道：“怎么了，这不是你要的长发美女吗？”  
朴灿烈呛了口口水，连忙摆手说哥你行行好，你的人我可要不起。  
“你的人”这三个字听得边伯贤和都暻秀心里都是一阵澎湃，都暻秀触电似的收回勾着边伯贤的胳膊，另一只手却还在桌下被边伯贤的手勾着，接触到的皮肤部分在这乍暖还寒的季节竟是很快渗出了汗液。  
朴灿烈无心当电灯泡，原本就只是过来看一眼战况，这一看俩人挺和谐，都暻秀也没想象的那么窘迫，便心下了然地打了个招呼就顺走了吴世勋。  
“灿烈，哥一个人会不会应付不来啊？”  
“说什么傻话呢，他俩在一块儿的时候真的应付不来的估计一直是边伯贤。”

碍事的家伙们全走了正中边伯贤下怀，当下就往都暻秀身边又挪了挪，都暻秀也没阻止，只是被攥进边伯贤手里的手指有些想抽离。  
“不要躲我。”都暻秀不说话，眼神不肯看向边伯贤，边伯贤不急，只是顺势干脆整只手覆上了都暻秀的手，把手指头挨个埋到了他的指缝里。  
都暻秀也知道这样空气都和浆糊似的黏着状态久了很累，却又不想动也不敢动，可被边伯贤仔细扣住手的时候不知是因为恐慌还是开心而微微颤抖了起来。  
根本不会有对边伯贤再次心动的可能，因为本来就一直都改不掉见到他就冷静不下心跳的臭毛病，再生气也总是会没脾气。  
“我喜欢你，所以你不要躲我。”  
“什么逻辑？”  
“边伯贤逻辑。”  
“谁规定的。”  
“边伯贤规定的。”  
“我有什么好处拿吗？”  
“有啊，我是你的。”  
“那我就是不肯见你，你就不是我的了？”  
“边伯贤是送货上门的，拒收也没用。”  
都暻秀正被边伯贤的无赖搞得有些无言以对，忽然就听到一声快门声，警觉地朝声源处望去发现是几个女孩子正举着手机拍照。  
“就说了让你先关掉声音！”  
“可是刚刚他笑得好暖啊我没忍住嘛···”  
“啊啊他朋友一直在往这里看···要不要上去搭话？”  
“是都暻秀！”  
“伯贤也看过来了！”  
朴灿烈好歹是有不少女生关注的校园网红，他把边伯贤女装刚传到好友圈，照片就立刻传开了，边伯贤也是个受欢迎的话题人物，不一会儿就有人慕名前来想一睹他穿裙子的芳容。边伯贤顺着都暻秀的视线望去，被黏到自己身上就不愿下来的赤裸的目光搞得装瞎也不太合适，只得不情不愿松开都暻秀的手，走到隔壁桌礼仪性地打了个招呼，中心思想是赶紧打发走人。  
可边伯贤没想到自己才刚说完要不要请你们喝杯巧克力，都暻秀就走过来伸手卡住他脖子强硬地把人拖到了员工换衣间，一使劲把边伯贤甩到墙上双手撑到他脑袋边，给他来了个标准的壁咚。  
边伯贤肩膀被撞了一小下有点儿痛却没敢吱声，下意识膝盖软了软蹲下些配合都暻秀想要居高临下跟自己讲话的气势，感觉他有些重的呼吸拂在脸上，不自觉就心脏狂跳起来。  
“换回你自己的衣服。”  
“为什么？”边伯贤一下子明白了这是个什么情况，咧嘴笑着故意要都暻秀说出个理由。  
“你就是要让我越来越生气。”都暻秀冷着的脸忽而勾起一边的嘴角，“你达到目的了，我认输，现在你马上把这该死的勾引别人的裙子给我脱了。”  
都暻秀说出了很不得了的话啊，男人的嫉妒心确实是威力惊人。  
边伯贤真是感觉自己总应付不来都暻秀，不小心魂儿就被他轻轻松松牵走，对他耍小心思能次次成功完全是因为他次次配合。不过聪明的边伯贤也总是有办法掩饰掉自己对都暻秀小小的无可奈何。  
于是边伯贤望着都暻秀的眼睛，忽而眼神变得异常柔情起来，猛地直起身趁都暻秀还没反应过来时轻轻把自己的嘴唇贴到了都暻秀的嘴唇上。

 

二十一、虽然无论如何都说不出口 【完结章】  
朴灿烈去年暑假突然玩起橙光游戏，还是女性小言向的，一整个假期都在攻略软萌忠犬、冷傲帝王、霸道总裁、变态杀手和邪魅明星，整个人近乎走火入魔，还试图把都暻秀拉进坑，每天给他分享攻略对象‘苏破天际’的台词截图，然后问都暻秀，你感不感动。  
都暻秀说，还凑合吧，一般人讲话会这么油腻么。  
朴灿烈说，你在我面前吹边伯贤这好那好的时候用词恶心多了  
朴灿烈又说，我看你就该多玩玩这些，学学怎么追人的，成天暗地里无私奉献没点屁用  
朴灿烈见都暻秀没吭声，继续火上浇油大放厥词，说边伯贤看着阳光却一直没女朋友，指不定内心是个超级变态抖M，欠收拾，一般法子治不住他。你就直接上去表白，他拒绝你就给他一耳光；强吻他，他要是躲你就再给他一耳光；扒他衣服，他誓死不从你就继续扇他耳光，指不定就给他打得服服帖帖了  
被橙光荼毒的朴灿烈脑洞大开，按键盘噼里啪啦手速快得飞起，越想越觉得自己的猜测属实，就又洋洋洒洒打了小二百字的攻略，却是怎么都发不出信息了。  
原因无他，去拆了根冰棍回来的都暻秀见有人污蔑自己心头白月光，二话不说就是拉黑。朴灿烈也习惯了，换了个聊天工具继续逼逼，都暻秀冷笑一声威胁他再多说一个字就上剑三拆了他的大橙武，他这才消停。  
朴灿烈的洗脑大法魔性得惊人，都暻秀死活都没肯陪他去玩收后宫的橙光游戏，倒是牢牢记住了谈恋爱里有连续扇耳光这么个旁门左道。  
都暻秀被突然亲了，条件反射往后一个疾步，下意识就抬起了手，毕竟这个吻有点惊吓意味在了，无论它本身甜不甜苏不苏，干这事儿的家伙不管是谁就得揍。边伯贤意外地没露出占了便宜的狡猾神情，他稳稳当当抓住都暻秀缓缓下落的细手腕，用光明磊落的表情看着一脸微妙的都暻秀，却没忍住舔了舔唇。都暻秀又是惊又是懵，愣愣地盯着边伯贤的动作，竟然也跟着舔了舔唇。  
“我们认认真真地，好好谈一谈。”边伯贤的严肃十分金贵，比起他的深情款款更有震慑力。比起打感情牌那样针对都暻秀软肋的无耻攻势，都暻秀倒是更加愿意接受他这样的做法。  
都暻秀无论何时都希望自己能理智地、冷静地面对问题，边伯贤是了解他这一点的。当一切愧疚带来的罪恶感、与想要掏出心一般表现出真挚爱意的强烈冲动淡去，边伯贤虽仍抱着补偿之心，但他想清楚了如何做才算得上真正尊重，于是他把看向都暻秀的炙热目光仔细锁到眼底，轻轻放下都暻秀的手，沉声道：“我没有戏弄你，也不想再用胡搅蛮缠的方式逼你妥协。我只是想告诉你，你是我最默契的游戏伙伴、最温柔体贴的交心好友，但更重要的是，这世上不会有第二个像你这样让我动心的人，我喜欢你，所以我压抑不了想吻你的心。”  
字字掷地有声，这就是边伯贤的觉悟与诚意。  
“我知道。但是在游戏里就足够了。”都暻秀的眼神有些闪烁，“我只敢在游戏里···在游戏里···”  
感情像极了不讲公平的博弈，傻瓜都暻秀待谁都生怕不够好，喜欢上谁更是唯恐自己的感情不够深厚、不够纯粹，于是他挥霍着自己的心意，逐渐将自己困在对边伯贤的喜欢之中，他习惯了喜欢着边伯贤的自己，认为不断添加筹码进赌局天经地义，直到他终于意识到已经债台高筑这才清醒过来。都暻秀不得已停手了，劝服自己不再犯傻，可在得知翻盘后，他却不敢去兑换自己的奖品，于是他小心翼翼地，只想要回最开始那点本金。  
都暻秀清楚自己没办法不喜欢边伯贤，可他不敢再纵容自己的野心。在游戏里用着能让边伯贤倾心的虚拟伪装、用键盘能轻而易举打出“我喜欢你”，可撕开游戏的外皮触及到真实的对方时，都暻秀却无论如何都说不出口那几个字。  
“暻秀。”边伯贤听出了都暻秀声音里的颤抖，他心疼不已地、认真地喊了一声他的名字。边伯贤几乎不曾喊过都暻秀本名，这让后者心尖一颤，眼眶疏忽就红了，他喜欢了边伯贤这样久，可他从没做好过被爱情拥抱的准备。  
“···叫我干什么啊。”  
“到你愿意说出口喜欢为止，等多久都可以，因为最喜欢的人只能有一个，我最喜欢的只有你一个，都暻秀。”边伯贤终究是绷不住正经的模样太久，他泛疼的心砰砰跳得厉害，颊上也染着薄薄的红。  
都暻秀到底还是忍住了眼泪，他吸了吸鼻子撇了撇嘴，想于情于理自己都不该再躲闪下去，只好嘀咕一句，知道了，你好烦。  
尽管放马过来吧，等你再喜欢我一些、更喜欢我一些，再考虑接受你。  
都暻秀的视线没再逃开边伯贤的，惹得他憋不出乐得傻笑出声。  
“笑毛线啊，哪有人打扮成这样告白的。”都暻秀被边伯贤笑红了脸，提高音量吐槽出口，一下子将气氛缓和了许多，“算了，反正第一次见你的样子也很搞笑。”  
“第一次？”  
边伯贤笑脸突然僵住，他马力全开搜索起脑内记忆，颤颤巍巍地糯着嗓音问道，“啥···啥时候的事儿？”  
“对你起了兴趣那时候的事儿。”  
“哦豁，是什么个契机呀？”边伯贤目光灼灼地凝视着都暻秀水润的双眼，趁着机会提出内心埋藏已久的疑问。  
“我有个舍友不知道哪儿看来你跳开关舞的视频——估计是你以前的同学分享出来的——他就把要来的视频带回宿舍放给我们看。托你的福，很久没笑那么过瘾了。”  
妈的老子在暻秀心里珍贵的第一印象到底是哪个孙子给毁了的？？  
边伯贤咬牙切齿恨得脑壳痛，但决定看在歪打正着哄开心了都暻秀的份上，把这仇暂且压一压。  
“之后学生会迎新晚会，你喝多了，抱着我不撒手，夸我眼睛漂亮，嗷嗷唱情歌，还咬我脸。”  
都暻秀语速极快，语调云淡风轻，除了脸上还有点儿红晕未散，总体神态平和。边伯贤听得一愣一愣的，仿佛在听神仙讲鬼故事，不自觉将场景在脑内重现，只看到一个喝了点酒就强占民女便宜的臭流氓，这瘪犊子完事儿还一点印象都没有，混蛋加三级。  
不过都暻秀动心的点也委实难get，通过这种事情能喜欢上边伯贤实在口味猎奇，审美核硬。这俩人真实的什么锅配什么盖，缘分天注定。

应急小分队那个群，成员被边伯贤挨个踹了以后就地解散，某过河拆桥第一人倒也没遭太多骂，毕竟这么一来大家都心知肚明：老哥，稳了。既然目的已经达到了，那就万事大吉。  
虽然没怎么参与讨论但是时刻都在窥屏的金俊勉表示，感情稳定了就好，以后有的是要你俩当牛做马的机会。  
知道最多而受苦最深重、呕心沥血打助攻的人形喜鹊朴灿烈表示，早他妈干嘛去了，就你俩谈恋爱这么费劲。  
全程半懵懂状态的某种意义上推波助澜者吴世勋表示，虽然我从头到尾都不是很懂你们在干啥，但你们开心就好。  
而顺带着也得知了边伯贤和都暻秀关系进展的金钟仁表示，恭喜贺喜二位，不过我是不是漏了很多剧情没补？这么回事儿啊到底？

都暻秀开始实习后打算暂时不玩剑三，边伯贤就也与他一同A了游戏，说来他俩正式双双跑路前还有件挺搞笑的事儿——那个先前缠着十里仙的小琴萝也不知哪里得知，亲亲热热喊了那么久的仙仙姐姐是个男的，气得小琴萝去贴吧发帖挂十里仙，说他是个男扮女装骗人感情的渣男，那楼在小琴萝亲友助攻下盖了好几百层。可万万没想到好事之徒一深扒，扒出这个小琴萝也是个男的，还是有女朋友的，背着女朋友到游戏里撩妹子踢到钢板的这位兄台，自然吸引完了原本喷向边伯贤的火力，结果在群嘲下灰溜溜删帖消失了。  
边伯贤横竖也算是终于圆了上一次八一八的夙愿，还是感情纠葛类的，就是可惜没写他和都暻秀的事儿，他心里终归有点遗憾。  
这么一闹，十里仙这个妖号也小小地出名了，都暻秀本来就对这些八卦不感冒，边伯贤微妙地出了道他也没什么特别想法，可即使没表现出介意，边伯贤也很乖巧地表明了态度。  
要出名也是得和暻秀你一起出，那种无关紧要的杂碎路人甲乙丙都不该出场，下次我要上八一八肯定要带上你。  
那会儿一寸锦刚和十里仙切磋完，都暻秀夸完边伯贤一句阁下果然是武学奇才，期待你扬名立万，然后就是轻描淡写一句：“我实习单位有着落了，明天起就A.”  
“再好的装备、再多的游戏亲友、再响的二次元名声，都是没你重要的一堆数据，我的去留随你，不随它们。”边伯贤没一点犹豫，二话不说也就跟着A了。  
这么干脆倒是让都暻秀安心之余又有些哭笑不得，说下次再回去玩就不知道什么时候的事儿了，说不定就再也不玩了呢？真的好吗？你不是还要上八一八呢？  
“怎么不好了，到哪儿我都跟着你。如果你又想玩了，我就跟你一起从头开始；要是你觉得小打小闹没意思，我就给你建个牛逼的大帮会，弄一堆帮众给你玩儿，送你一个游戏里的家。”边伯贤口气大得很，说得倒是轻飘飘的，都暻秀也没怎么放在心上，反正想想也挺美，意淫又不犯法，边伯贤有这个心意他挺开心的，  
日后边伯贤真的兑现了承诺，都暻秀除了微微的惊讶外，也只好无奈地会心一笑了。

毕业在即，边伯贤和都暻秀抱着电脑组队去图书馆改论文。边伯贤改烦了，又有点儿犯困，猛地深吸一口气睁大眼睛逼自己清醒，轻声咂了咂嘴抓起都暻秀做记号的圆珠笔，有些烦躁地按了几下笔帽，靠着清脆又微弱的咔哒声勉强驱赶睡意。在图书馆这么个安静学习的地儿又不好搞出太大动静作妖，边伯贤就又扒拉过都暻秀看完的资料，把它翻过来在空白面上写字，然后又把纸塞到都暻秀胳膊底下，扑闪着眼睛很是期待和都暻秀“版聊”的样子。都暻秀瞥了瞥边伯贤，又看了眼纸上边伯贤手舞足蹈的字，扶了扶眼镜，刷刷写完回复，把纸推回边伯贤面前。  
——搬去我那儿住吧，我家就是你家  
——好。  
边伯贤一下子精神了，幸福的炮弹炸得他心里乐开了花，他挺直了腰板继续写道  
——游戏里的家会有的，现实里的家也会有的  
——嗯。  
——那为了我们的家，请考虑一下我表白  
边伯贤美滋滋地给‘我们的家’几个字描粗再描粗，差点没忍住画个巨大的爱心把他们框里头，就好像自己把都暻秀抱进怀里不让他跑一样。  
——你说。  
边伯贤见都暻秀的双手已经离开了键盘，一副准备好被搂住的模样，就欢欢喜喜地贴到都暻秀耳边，轻声低语道：“I am into you， Doh Kyungsoo.”  
“今夜月色真美啊。”  
“要一起去札幌吗？”  
这显然是预谋已久的表白方式，还挺适合在图书馆这么玩儿，边伯贤毫不掩饰兴奋，尾音甜得几乎要飞起来。边伯贤还有一句I love you 没说完，都暻秀就已经轻轻给出了回应，他柔软的气音几不可闻，可边伯贤听得清清楚楚，毕竟这是只让边伯贤听的话，只有边伯贤有这个特权。  
“我也喜欢你，伯贤。”  
虽然‘喜欢你’什么的，原本是无论如何都无法对你说出口的话。  
“那暻秀，我们交往吧。”

可你终于还是让我心甘情愿地说出口了。

 

END.

 

二十二 【八一八】那个画风清奇的帮主夫人  
【八一八】那个画风清奇的帮主夫人   
[楼主] 锦衣仙  
我80年代就开始玩剑三了，在90年代初因为毕业工作什么的就A了，虽然断断续续有回来看看，但直到重置版才正式回归，以前的亲友基本都凉了，所以楼主就换了服；然后因为一直是玩奶的，五七万都有号就差后来出的长歌，所以新号玩了长歌。  
当然这篇八一八的主角如题并不是我，我怎么说也是阅遍818见识过各种奇葩的老j3er，可帮主夫人的毒性太强，饶是我这种见过大风浪的老咸鱼，也对她佩服得五体投地。

先介绍一下帅气逼人的帮主，也就是我的亲传师父。  
帮主是个三修大师，默认系统脸，常年一身黑，脑门原生态无污染锃光瓦亮。帮主开得了战场指挥得了挑战本，贼睿智贼暴力，还是个不带任何口音的男神音，轻易不说话，一开口就让人当场怀孕的那种。  
总之就是各种优秀迷人各种酷帅叼，满分一百我给一百二。  
帮主还脾气巨好，好到很有出家人那种慈悲为怀、心系苍生那种感觉，我就没见他对其他帮众有急眼的时候，他带我第一次打新大战本的时候，为了避免被野人喷小号拖后腿，就只组了帮主夫人和我。我那天比较卡，迷路乱引怪还不解buff死了无数次，生生用了快一个小时才把大战打完，可全程都没听他一句责怪。  
一个字概括帮主：沉稳犀利，倒贴良选。  
然鹅虽然我多少有被花X骨影响到，曾经幻想过拐个狮虎虎当情缘缘，也确实成功上位成了男神帮主的亲传徒弟，然并卵，身为高岭之草的帮主本就表现得佛，还被帮主夫人护得严严实实，就算是师父唯一徒弟兼亲传徒弟的我，也没能揩到帮主半滴油，所有粉红色妄想，被直接扼杀在了···播种阶段。

毕竟，虽然是帮主夫人把我拉入帮、并塞给帮主当二号亲传徒弟（一号当然是帮主夫人），但她的理由简单且操蛋：我欣赏你的ID 和门派体型。  
“记得每天做日常好让我相公公拿奖励，记得有事没事都别找他。”当时正傻了吧唧亢奋的、无辜的、无知的我，还没来得及和凭空出现的亲传师父说上话，就被帮主夫人一句话审判。  
合着我能有幸加入帮主门下，完全靠创建人物时作出了正确的选择，是我命好，感恩戴德地做日常就完事儿了。  
我呸。  
好在帮主人帅心善，很尽职尽责地带我长歌上了正道。

帮主夫人玩的是五毒成女，红发披风女神脸，各种饰品堆满身，除了黑色什么搭配都敢穿，整个人华丽得不行，繁复的装饰把纤细的人物包装得比帮主的大和尚还胖。帮主夫人自诩是为了帮主才选了这么个性感神秘的体型，自然是要在打扮上好好花功夫。但帮主夫人显然在操作上没肯花心思，玩治疗菜得一塌糊涂，毫不夸张地说，撒把米在键盘上鸡都比她操作得好，严谨地评价她，就是个花里胡哨的菜B，   
帮主夫人的治疗绝对不负“毒奶”这个称呼的盛望，奶谁谁必死，包括她自己，除了帮主。帮主夫人对帮主的爱很盲目，她的世界里仿佛就只有帮主，其他人无论谁，说什么话都不好使。  
我不知道曲云什么脾气，反正要说帮主是少林之光，那帮主夫人的治疗绝对称得上五毒之耻。

照理说一个奶妈，又菜又死心眼，玩尼玛呢？可帮主还就带她玩儿了，不仅带她打竞技场，还把她带上了十二段，把她一身奶装整得有模有样，他俩要是在野外杀人（都是帮主陪着帮主夫人去的）被围剿，常规操作就是：人家盯着治疗心法的帮主夫人爆锤→帮主夫人一通操作骚走位可就是奶不上自己→帮主毫不犹豫一个金光闪闪的舍身扔出去→帮主在为帮主夫人承担所有伤害的同时淡定地开完自己所有减伤→帮主瞬间凉了→帮主夫人随即也凉了→帮主因为身上有帮主夫人的凤凰蛊所以原地复活→帮主又被群殴死了。  
有这样猪一样的队友真鸡儿可怕。  
然后一般后续就是：帮主夫人爬起来切毒经call我过去奶他们俩，我必须马上乖乖空降过去欣赏恶魔施法，要是实在人多到干不过对面，帮主夫人二话不说拉着帮主就跑，干脆利落地剩我一个自生自灭。  
徒弟本来就是用来卖的嘛，一旦接受了这种设定，这种时候微笑就好了。  
没错，最有毒的就是，帮主夫人虽然玩治疗菜得感人（而且很有可能只是为了在帮主面前卖萌），但她的输出凶得一批。当帮主夫人没有想不开用补天耍宝的时候，她那精六插八的大橙武毒经能虐得你怀疑人生。  
我作为师父和师娘的33队友之一，能见识帮主夫人玩输出的机会自然比一般帮众多很多（被她以教学名义往死里揍的次数也多很多），深知帮主夫人的恐怖。帮主夫人的毒经玩得又骚又猥琐，和帮主切磋的时候甚少认真，十场里有九场放水，还演得特别假，看他俩切磋莫名其妙就给人一种野猫在鸡崽面前翻肚皮装死的感觉（当然帮主比染成粉红色的小鸡还要可爱OvO）剩下那场就是帮主被她的恶意划水惹毛了，她才老老实实和帮主插一次旗。

“嘤嘤嘤人家家只为相公公切奶~”有胆子肥的问过帮主夫人为什么治疗玩这么屎还坚持玩，她这么一句话打出来的时候，帮会所有人都背后发凉：这是行有声音的文字。  
帮主夫人说到做到，凭实力坐实“亡者补天”的名号。刚才提到切磋，大部分时候帮主夫人只肯用治疗心法打帮主，她沉浸在“嘿嘿嘿你来追我呀”的情景剧场面中到处跑，被毫不留情的帮主抓近身揍得满地找牙，被一套带走麻溜死了就白字嘤嘤嘤点帮主要抱抱，还甜腻腻地说好喜欢相公公用捉影式把自己抱进怀里，好有安全感好幸福。  
槽点太多了，口区。  
就这个帮主夫人为帮主操的‘脑残粉小白奶妈’人设，就算帮主只用平A敲死她，她都能感叹出三百字彩虹屁，夸帮主的棍子粗长有力道，揍她的模样好潇洒，她好喜欢。  
我没有瞎开车，她真的这么说过。  
帮主夫人脑壳有泡。虽然闭眼地图炮不太好，但我觉得无聊到这份上干出这些个事儿的帮主夫人，有一个算一个，都他妈脑壳有泡，特大的泡。

帮主夫人在帮内令人闻风丧胆的事迹有很多，她把帮会整得鸡飞狗跳，搞出来的批事罄竹难书，但最劲爆的必须是她和帮主奔现这事儿。  
没有错，帮主和帮主夫人是真实地奔现了的（我真觉得他俩能奔现诡异得很，一度认定帮主真的被苗疆妖女下了蛊），而且已经到同居那个阶段了，据帮主夫人在某次帮会YY活动时说，他们是奔着结婚在一块儿的，感情很稳定，帮主很爱她，她要给帮主生很多猴子。  
帮主夫人脑回路清奇，爱帮主爱得惊天动地众所周知，对帮主的占有欲简直到达了一种登峰造极的病态程度。  
据说帮主夫人曾撵走二十九个她认为在勾引帮主的玩家，不分男女。轻则对单纯搭讪的人直接密聊过去，表明身份宣示所有权；重则对厚脸皮的直接开仇杀，立马砍得对方人仰马翻；事态最严重的一次，帮主夫人不仅追着那个死缠烂打要撬墙角的家伙杀了两个星期，还备足了截元丹强行不让人家起来复活，坐在那人尸体上扣字嘲讽，用词极尽羞辱之能。  
帮主夫人活脱脱的疯子蛇蝎美人，恶毒又痴情，于是她说出帮主很爱她这类话的时候，大家都认定她扯淡；退一万步讲，要奔现估计也是她逼良为娼，帮主受委屈了。  
然而当时也在场的帮主，态度令所有人大跌眼镜。  
帮主听罢在公屏敲字：嗯。  
简洁，一个字还带句号，是帮主一贯的说话方式没错。  
这么刺激的吗？吃瓜群众目瞪口呆之余，又把猜测转移到了“帮主你是不是被绑架了，要是被威胁了你就眨眨眼。”  
那次本来只是发发红包唱唱歌闲聊聊的帮会YY活动，帮主夫人单方面怒秀恩爱也是定番，但帮主那天似乎心情特别好，难得对帮主夫人的炫耀给予了肯定，于是受到鼓舞的帮主夫人，接下来爆的料就更可怕了——是帮主奔现到了她的城市。  
好家伙，感情帮主还倒插门呢。  
紧接着最骚的来了，帮主夫人正字正腔圆地、中气十足地撒娇，“不过呢，是我勾引的他，还把他——”时，一阵细微的嘈杂声断了她的发言，然后帮主和帮主夫人就双双退了YY  
亮点在于：混乱之中有人依稀听到了帮主的男神音。  
细思恐极。  
帮主夫人被默认吹牛B的那些话看来都是事实，刚才的状况估计是她在准备开车时被同居人（也就是帮主）武力阻止，于是两人技术性下线，指不定就是要探讨什么哲♂理。  
接下来会发生什么就更他妈细思恐极了。  
帮主不知道，那天的公屏上刷满了给帮主的红蜡烛，整整十二分钟。  
[敲黑板]羊入虎口典型例子，清心寡欲的佛门弟子就是这么被少数民族妖女就地正法的。

帮主在游戏里几乎没做过什么大肆秀恩爱的事，帮主夫人solo的场合压倒性的多，而且帮众大小事宜，都是帮主夫人一手管理的。帮主游戏里傀儡皇帝的感觉太强势，因而几乎没有人怀疑，现实中的帮主饱受帮主夫人虐待，帮主绝对是被欺压的那个。帮主的凄惨命运有很多种说法，主体基调都是帮主被帮主夫人骑在头上作威作福。他俩被脑补出的爱情故事一个比一个重口，各个版本在帮众内口口相传，简直闻者落泪，听罢恨不得就抄家伙去拯救帮主于妖女魔爪之中，奈何帮主夫人阴险狡诈法力高强，在她眼里，我们的战斗力还不如寇岛一个水贼。  
然而和帮主及帮主夫人面基过后我才知道错了，真的错了，错得离谱，猜测方向错得完全颠倒。

帮主夫人有毒，她的亲友——那些帮会元老也不是什么泛泛之辈，什么超有钱但是有点傻fufu的二少啦、声音奶但是嘴巴巨恶毒的刀萝啦、指挥水平一流但是操作水平感人的喵姐啦、沉迷生活技能成天向帮众推销切糕装备的军爷啦···我们帮会就是被这么群人带着壮大起来的。  
据说他们本来都是大学同学来着，这群人咋说呢，充分表现出了生物进化的神奇性，以及人类多样性。  
也多亏了有这些剧毒管理层，帮会成员都被带的多少有点儿猫饼。  
可我真的很爱这样奇葩遍地、每天都热热闹闹的、即使不聊游戏，分享日常也其乐融融的帮会。

我从小奶歌进化到核爆人头歌的功劳，不止有帮主，其实也有帮主夫人一份。帮主夫人某种意义上是个极端口嫌体正直的人，她相当聪明，在帮主以外的事情上也非常明事理，她陪着帮主把帮会一级一级升上去，把帮会管理得井井有条，她从不搞硬性规定，用明朗温柔的心成全了帮会上下一片和谐、自由又快乐的氛围，使得我这个好友列表漆黑一片的回归玩家，切切实实感受到了归属感。  
帮主夫人的风格影响了大部分帮众，我们帮的人，只对侵犯所有物的外人狠毒；相对的就是，对自己人无限的温柔。  
我曾真情实感地痴迷过剑三，然而断断续续A了很多次热情劲退去，曾经的亲友全部黑了头像，对我来说，支持我继续玩下去的，大概就只有所谓的“情怀”。游戏维系的情谊到最后大抵避不开江湖不见的结局，但我所在的这个帮会，所有人都在为我创造新的美好记忆，‘偌大江湖，幸甚有你’这话，时隔多年我终于又能感叹出声。  
这一切都是我的师娘带来的，她绝对是全天下最最讨人喜欢的帮主夫人。  
尽管她是个不折不扣的，弃疗恶趣味蛇精病。

好吧我不会抒情！彻底编不下去了！！这其实是个一点也不正经的招人帖！！！！！  
本服【万丈红尘】七级恶人帮强势收人啦！十五神行骑马跑商各种福利全开，更有每日战场每周清CD副本团、成就团满足你的各种需求！诚挚邀请PVX、PVP与PVE的各路小伙伴加入我们~！  
有意愿入帮的小伙伴请直接在游戏M帮主【不宣】，帮主夫人【心照不宣】，以及我【锦衣仙】，画风清奇的帮主夫人不来了解一发嘛？[滑稽] 温馨又热闹的大家庭欢迎你们哟！

PS：我真的真的没有想黑我滴美腻师娘，很多描述都是夸张尬黑都只是创作需要，只有夸我师娘的部分是最最最真的！   
如果师娘从头到尾看完了这个贴···我按照您的要求增加了帮主的出场次数，而且请看在我没写您最大槽点的叙（求）事（生）手（欲）法（望）上原谅我吧qvq，撒浪嘿哟师娘么么哒！（删除线）  
·  
·  
·  
？楼 心照不宣  
最后那句话引起强烈生理不适，丑拒相公公以外任何人的撒浪嘿哟么么哒，在我锤爆你狗头之前立刻删除  
回复：【楼主[锦衣仙]】：(╥ω╥)遵命

天赐良缘 True End.

 

番外 群P  
这是他们六个人在这小房间里的第四个小时。  
“那我插了？”  
“插吧，插完赶紧下一个。”  
“急啥，反正没出好东西。”边伯贤吸完最后一粒珍珠把空了的奶茶杯晃了晃，‘咚’一声轻轻把它放到了左手边。都暻秀顺手就把左右两边的空杯子连同自己的一并压扁起身去扔掉，回来的时候自己屏幕上鼓鼓囊囊的游戏背包里又多了一样东西。  
“下一个···T的裤子···一千起要的出价。”  
“P”边伯贤率先自问自答。  
“P”金俊勉面不改色。  
“P”朴灿烈心如止水。  
“P”新手金钟仁一头雾水，问边伯贤怎么玩的时候就得到句“反正跟着P就对了”，于是有样学样随大流P了所有装备。  
“P嗝。”吴世勋汽水儿喝多了没憋住打了个奶里奶气的小嗝。对面的朴灿烈张开嘴无声地刚做出爆笑的表情就被吴世勋翘着眉毛瞥了一眼。  
等其余四个陌生玩家也在游戏聊天界面里打出P表示放弃后，边伯贤移着鼠标刚想把装备分配给都暻秀，都暻秀就说给世勋吧。  
众人心知肚明，又到了都暻秀的慈善时间。  
由于被众人群P掉的装备实在太多，花了一千金包了没人要垃圾的都暻秀很快就被挤爆了背包，于是同在网鱼包厢里的其余五人分别陆续得到了都暻秀的爱心裤衩、爱心帽子、爱心项链、爱心戒指以及爱心鞋子等等扶贫物资。  
“今天又是伯贤黑的本吧？”  
“是我。”  
“自己反省一下，不要再跟暻秀抢着第一个进副本了好吗？非洲人偷渡欧洲是要被遣返的。”  
完美闪避在场六人本职装备某种意义上是超级好运也说不定。用微妙的逻辑轻声安慰着边伯贤，又顺利底价捡便宜当了垃圾富翁的都暻秀见小伙伴们都很是沮丧，于是去交易行买了五份糖，搓了五根糖葫芦挨个塞到他们游戏人物嘴里。  
“我们还是打撸吧。”  
这是金俊勉、边伯贤、朴灿烈、都暻秀、金钟仁和吴世勋在网鱼包厢开黑打游戏的第五个小时。

FIN.

【本故事涉及帮会及游戏人物ID皆为虚构，如有雷同，纯属天赐良缘：）】


End file.
